Należę do Ciebie
by Cleo804
Summary: Co się stanie, kiedy na drodze wyniosłego kapitana szóstego oddziału, stanie energiczna, obdarzona niezwykłymi mocami dziewczyna?
1. Prolog

W prologu znajduje się tylko postać przeze mnie wymyślona. Bohaterowie z Bleacha zostają wprowadzeni w pierwszym rozdziale.

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się to, co napisałam. Miłego czytania :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

To znowu się działo. Nie miała już siły uciekać. Wiedziała, że to bezcelowe działanie, bo oni mogą ją wszędzie odnaleźć. Gdzie by się nie schowała, ile drzwi by nie zamknęła, oni zawsze się pojawią.

Tym razem powinno być inaczej. Przecież jej obiecał. Pojawił się wczoraj i przyniósł nadzieję.

- Posłuchaj Maju, pomogę ci. Nie będziesz dłużej musiała narażać rodziców na niebezpieczeństwo, nie będziesz więcej uciekać, szukać kryjówek. Obiecuję.

Powiedział, że nazywa się Malach i jest posłańcem, wysłanym specjalnie do niej. Uwierzyła mu. Dlaczego miałaby tego nie zrobić, skoro to nie była pierwsza dziwna rzecz, która ją spotkała.

* * *

><p>Maja, odkąd pamięta, potrafiła widzieć duchy. To było dla niej coś normalnego. Kiedy była mała dziwiła się i współczuła tym, którzy ich nie widzą. Zjawy zazwyczaj były dla niej przyjazne - tacy niezbyt wyraźni przyjaciele, których czasem mogła usłyszeć i zamienić parę słów. Jednak od jakiegoś czasu wszystko się zmieniło. Mary nabrały wyraźnych kształtów, mogła z nimi rozmawiać i ich dotykać. Nie było to takie złe. Musiała tylko bardziej pilnować się przy obcych, żeby nie zdradzić swoich umiejętności.<p>

Wszystko było dobrze do czasu kiedy pojawiły się potwory. Z niezrozumiałych powodów zbierały się koło niej. Ogromne, krzyczące przeraźliwie potwory z białymi maskami zamiast twarzy i dziurami w piersiach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogły do niej podejść, jakby oddzielała je niewidzialna bariera. Jednak jej rodzice nie mieli tej ochrony. W dniu, w którym zranili jej mamę, postanowiła, że nie może ich na to narażać. Rodzice, pomimo, że chcieli ja zatrzymać, zrozumieli dlaczego podjęła tą decyzję. Maja zaczęła się przeprowadzać z miejsca na miejsce. Nie chciała nikogo narażać, a zbyt długie przebywanie w jej towarzystwie na pewno tym groziło. Co jakiś czas odwiedzała rodziców i właśnie w trakcie takiej jednej wizyty pojawił się Malach.

* * *

><p>Zgodziła się na jego propozycję, przecież nie miała nic do stracenia. Powiedział, że muszą wyruszyć natychmiast. Miała jedynie chwilę na pożegnanie się z rodzicami. Sekundę po wymienieniu ostatnich uścisków znalazła się w obcym mieście. Zabrał ją tak jak stała - w czarnych szortach, t-shircie z zabawnym nadrukiem i kolorowych japonkach.<p>

* * *

><p>Była sama i znów musiała się schować. Biegła już bardzo długo. Zobaczyła drewnianą skrzynię ustawioną w niedużym zaułku i postanowiła chwilę odpocząć. Jednak wyczerpanie, brak snu i jedzenia w końcu ją dopadły. Po paru minutach padła zemdlona na deski kontenera.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  Znalezisko porucznika Abaraia

**Rozdział I** **Znalezisko porucznika Abaraia**

Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień jego misji w świecie żywych. Miejscowy shinigami miał problem z wyjątkowo złośliwym pusty, więc centrala postanowiła wysłać kogoś wyższego rangą na pomoc. Abarai był już zmęczony ziejącą zewsząd nudą, więc postanowił się rozerwać i zamiast zlecić misję komuś ze swojego oddziału, postanowił sam się na nią udać. Hollow wykazał się wyjątkową przebiegłością i minął tydzień zanim udało mu się go dopaść.

- To już siedem dni - powtarzał zaniepokojony porucznik. Czuł w kościach, że nieźle mu się oberwie od kapitana Kuchiki za tak długą nieobecność.

Biegnący obok Shinigami, pokiwał ze współczuciem głową.

- Poruczniku Abarai, jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny za twoją pomoc. Sam bym sobie nie poradził. Mam nadzieję, że kapitan szóstego oddziału nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt surowy.

- Cholera pewnie znowu oddeleguje mnie do Akademii - wymamrotał Czerwonowłosy.

Szósty oddział pomagał szkolić adeptów Akademii Shinigami w walce. Kapitan wysyłał tam zazwyczaj szeregowych członków dywizji, dla których była to dodatkowa okazja do treningu. Jednak Renji czuł niepokojącą pewność, że tym razem to on zostanie do tego oddelegowany. Oczywiście Kuchiki-taicho nie nazwie tego karą, tylko bardzo istotnym elementem szkolenia kandydatów na żniwiarzy. Jednak, gdy Abarai był wyznaczany do tego "zaszczytnego" zadania, zawsze działo się to po jakiejś jego wpadce i do tego musiał szkolić pierwsze i drugie roczniki - świeżaków, którzy nawet nie umieli trzymać poprawnie miecza. Według Renjiego to była kara i do tego jedna z dotkliwszych. Koniec i kropka.

- Dobra, rozprawimy się tylko z tymi pustymi i wracam do Soul Society - stwierdził zrezygnowany porucznik.

* * *

><p>Dobiegli w końcu do miejsca, gdzie wyczuli pustych. Przystanęli z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzach. W wąskiej uliczce tłoczyło się około piętnastu przepychających się hollowów. Porucznik Abarai nie miał więcej czasu na zwłokę, dlatego od razu zaatakowali. Początkowo nie było większych problemów. Hollowy, skupione na czymś, nawet nie zauważyły przybycia shinigami. Ta chwila przewagi szybko się skończyła i już po chwili dwaj żniwiarze zostali otoczni przez kilku wściekłych pustych.<p>

- Patrzcie, kogo tu mamy, dwóch malutkich shinigami. I co teraz zrobicie? Pogrozicie nam swoimi scyzorykami? Śmiało, trochę rozrywki nam się przyda.

- Tak, pokażcie na co was stać. Nie oddamy wam jej.

Wypowiadając te słowa, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że przez głowę Renjiego przemknął właśnie obraz twarzy Kuchiki-taicho, wymyślającego jakąś sadystyczną karę dla swojego porucznika, jeśli ten spóźni się o jeszcze choćby pięć minut. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Czerwonowłosego. Puści nie mieli żadnych szans.

* * *

><p>- Poruczniku Abarai, co oni mieli na myśli, mówiąc, że nam jej nie oddadzą.<p>

- Coś ci się musiało przesłyszeć.

- Nie, słyszałem wyraźnie... i co oni obserwowali, jak przyszliśmy?

Zirytowany Renji postanowił to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Ruszył żwawo w stronę zaułka i po chwili przystaną zszokowany.

Na skrzyni leżała dziewczyna. Nie byłoby w tym nic szokującego, gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie poczuł jej niezwykle silne reiatsu, prawdopodobnie zagłuszone wcześniej przez pustych. To jej siła duchowa ich przyciągnęła.

- Ona ma reiatsu jak shinigami. Znasz ją?

- Nie, panie poruczniku. Pierwszy raz widzę ją na oczy.

- Nie można jej tu tak zostawić, bo pojawi się więcej pustych - stwierdził Renji. - Ej, wstawaj! Obudź się. Dziewczyno! - krzyczał potrząsając ramieniem nieznajomej.

- Cholera, nie budzi się! Same dzisiaj problemy. Nie mam chyba wyjścia - powiedział Abarai, drapiąc się po głowie - muszę ją zabrać ze sobą.

- Sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł?

- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że będzie gorzej, jeśli ją tutaj zostawię - stwierdził zrezygnowany.

Wziął nieprzytomną dziewczynę na ręce i ruszył w stronę bramy senkai.

* * *

><p>Abarai kierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę sali zebrań. Dopiero co wrócił i od razu został wezwany na zebranie. Nie było wyjścia i tak miał już przechlapane, nie stawienie się na rozkaz, byłoby tylko gwoździem do trumny. Nie ma sensu bardziej ryzykować.<p>

* * *

><p>Zdecydowany ruchem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.<p>

- Witamy z powrotem poruczniku Abarai - powitał go Głównodowodzący. - Zakładam, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem.

- Hai, zajęło to dłużej niż się spodziewałem, ale w końcu się udało - Renji zerknął w kierunku swojego kapitana. Ujrzał jak zwykle skupioną twarz, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji. - Koniec, mogę spodziewać się najgorszego - pomyślał. Zatopiony we własnych rozważaniach nie usłyszał, że Kapitan Unohana zadała mu pytanie.

- Hmmmm... Poruczniku Abarai... - powiedziała po raz kolejny, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Hai, Unohana-taicho? - odpowiedział, delikatnie czerwieniąc się z zażenowania.

- Poruczniku Abarai, co nam przyniosłeś? - spytała zaciekawiona shinnigami, zerkając na Czerwonowłosego. Jeśli przed chwilą twarz Renjiego była delikatnie zarumieniona, to w momencie, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ciągle trzyma na rękach tajemniczą dziewczynę, przybrała barwę soczystego pomidora.

Przełkną nerwowo ślinę, próbując odzyskać głos, który nagle odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

- Hmmm... a więc.. tak się złożyło... bo to było tak, że... krótko mówiąc... ja... ją... znalazłem...


	3. Chapter 2  Tatuażysta amator

**Rozdział II** **Tatua****ż****ysta amator**

- Znalazłeś ją? - brwi kapitan Unohany nieznacznie się podniosły. - To nie jest bezpański kot, poruczniku Abarai. - Jedynym dźwiękiem, zakłócającym ciszę, która zapadła po tych słowach był odgłos cukierków, upuszczonych przez Yachiru-fukutaichou.

Renji stał skamieniały. Nikt nie chce być obiektem gniewu kapitan czwartego oddziału, która zwykle jest pomocna i delikatna, ale przerażająca w chwilach złości.

- No pięknie, gwarantowana kara za spóźnienie i widmo tragicznej śmierci z rąk kapitan Unohany. No, teraz to już nie mogę narzekać na brak nudy - rozmyślał Czerwonowłosy.

- Proszę podejść, Poruczniku - rozkazał Yamamoto-taichou.

- Hai - z wyraźną ulgą w głosie krzyknął Renji. Wdzięczny, że polecenie głównodowodzącego przerwało niebezpieczną rozmowę z Czarnowłosą.

Abarai szybko ruszył przed siebie, zapominając o nieszczęsnych słodkich kuleczkach rozsypanych na podłodze. Kiedy doszedł do połowy sali, jeden złośliwy cukierek niefortunnie zaplątał się pod stopę porucznika. Pomimo desperackich starań, nie udało mu się utrzymać równowagi i wywinął mało eleganckiego koziołka, lądując boleśnie na plecach.

* * *

><p>Kiedy podnosił się oszołomiony z podłogi, usłyszał cichy, bolesny jęk. Podążył wzrokiem w kierunku, z którego dobiegał. Ujrzał kapitana Kuchiki, trzymającego na rękach szamoczącą się gniewnie dziewczynę. Po chwili udało jej się wywinąć z uścisku zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Upadła ciężko na podłogę, zostawiając na drewnie krwawe ślady ze zdartych kolan i dłoni.<p>

Wszyscy w skupieniu obserwowali, jak szybkim ruchem odgarnia włosy, które zasłoniły jej widoczność. Kiedy była trzymana przez Abaraia, mogli jedynie zauważyć, że jest niewysoka i ma długie do pasa, błyszczące brązowe włosy. Teraz każdy mógł ją dokładnie obejrzeć. W okrągłej twarzy dominowały duże szaro-zielone oczy, okolone długimi czarnymi rzęsami. Miała lekko zadarty niewielki nos i usta w kształcie serca. Mogła poszczycić się smukłą figurą, zaokrągloną w odpowiednich miejscach. Z pewnością byłaby w stanie zburzyć spokój duszy niejednego mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>Dziewczyna rozglądała się zdezorientowana po twarzach zgromadzonych w sali osób.<p>

- Gdzie ja jestem? To mi nie wygląda na Polskę. Co to za ludzie? ... Niedobrze prawie sami mężczyźni... duzi mężczyźni... nie mam szans na ucieczkę. Cholera, co tu się dzieje - rozmyślała gorączkowo. - Dobra czas się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Pomimo bólu, poderwała się energicznie na nogi i gniewnie wycelowała palec w pierś najbliżej stojącej osoby.

- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mnie trzymałeś na rękach? I przede wszystkim co mi wbiłeś w plecy? - przemówiła, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, płynnym japońskim.

* * *

><p>Byakuya popatrzył poirytowany na tą drobną istotę, która sięgała mu ledwie do ramienia, jednak zanim cokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Yamamoto.<p>

- Kim jesteś dziecko?

- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Mam 24 lata. Nazywam się Maja. I to ja pierwsza zadałam pytanie.

- Yare, yare nie dość, że ładna to jeszcze ma temperament. Robi się ciekawie - wtrącił Kyoraku-taichou.

- Jesteś w Soul Society, Maju - powiedział głównodowodzący, ignorując komentarz kapitana ósmej dywizji. - Porucznik Abarai znalazł cię podczas swojej misji w świecie żywych. Poruczniku, może powiesz coś więcej na ten temat?

- Rozprawiliśmy się z dość duża grupą pustych. Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć co ich przyciągnęło i znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomną w uliczce. Soutaichou, wydaje mi się, że to jej reiatsu ich zwabiło.

- Chyba masz rację, jest dość znaczne.

- Próbowałem cię obudzić, ale nie reagowałaś, więc przyniosłem cię tutaj.

- Dobra decyzja, poruczniku Abarai. Pojawiliby się nowi puści, zwabieni jej energią duchową.

- Co to za puści?

- To udręczone dusze, które z jakiegoś powodu zostały na ziemi. Kiedy tracą swój łańcuch zmieniają się w niebezpieczne stworzenia z maską zamiast twarzy i dziurą w piersi.

- Aaaa ... masz na myśli potwory. Dobra, już wiem jak się tu znalazłam. Przepraszam za kłopot. byłam bardzo zmęczona i już nie dałam rady się przed nimi schować. Zazwyczaj się udaje, ale byłam w obcym mieście i nie wiedziałam gdzie pójść.

- Taka sytuacja miała miejsce już wcześniej? - zapytał głównodowodzący.

- Co? A, tak. Od jakiegoś czasu tak jest. Nie ważne. Powiedzcie tylko, co, ten tu ponurak, wbił mi w plecy i pójdę sobie - powiedziała, wskazując palcem na Kuchiki-taichou.

- Maju obawiam się, że będziesz musiała z nami zostać - powiedział uprzejmie Yamamoto. - Wiem, że nie masz powodu aby wierzyć nieznajomemu, ale daję ci moje słowo, że nic złego ci się nie stanie. Zaopiekujemy się tobą i co najważniejsze, uwolnisz się od ścigających cię pustych. Zaufaj mi, proszę.

* * *

><p>Ta informacja zabrzmiała dla Mai bardzo interesująco. Miała już serdecznie dość, przenoszenia się z miejsca na miejsce i ciągłego niepokoju o ludzi naokoło. Postanowiła zaryzykować. Staruszek wyglądał na uczciwego i z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów czuła, że może mu uwierzyć.<p>

- Może mogłabym przystać na tą uprzejmą propozycję. Faktycznie, potrzebuję odrobinę odpoczynku - powiedziała z rozmysłem.

- A więc załatwione. Teraz tylko musimy zastanowić się, gdzie cię umieścić.

- Soutaichou, mamy wolny pokój w barakach ósmego oddziału i chętnie zaopiekujemy się Mają-san - zareagował błyskawicznie Kyoraku.

- Moment! Jeszcze to ukłucie - przypomniała Maja.

- Niczym cię nie ukłułem. Złapałem cię tylko, kiedy porucznik Abarai się pośliznął. Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna, że ocaliłem cię od upadku - powiedział beznamiętnie Byakuya.

- Jak to nie? Popatrz, na pewno mam czerwone plecy - stwierdziła zirytowana, po czym odwróciła się lekko unosząc t-shirt.

- Co? Niemożliwe! Abarai-fukutaichou, czy ta dziewczyna miała to wcześniej na plecach? - spytał zdenerwowany arystokrata, wskazując gniewnie na Maję.

- Z całą pewnością nie, kapitanie Kuchiki. Jestem pewien, że kiedy ją znaleźliśmy, nie miała żadnego tatuażu. Leżała odwrócona do nas plecami, z lekko podsuniętą bluzką. Bez wątpienia bym go zauważył - stwierdził zszokowany Renji.

- Co? Co wy do cholery mówicie? Ja nie mam żadnego tatuażu. Coś wam się pomieszało.

- Niech ktoś przyniesie lustro - zarządziła kapitan Unohana.

Po chwili, Maja oglądała w zwierciadle swoje plecy. Właściwie, przyglądała się świeżemu tatuażowi, widniejącemu dokładnie pośrodku dolnej ich części. Był to fantazyjny wzór, wpisany w sześciokąt.

Pod symbolem umieszczono napis: "Do Najważniejszego należę."

- No nie to chyba jakieś żarty. Co ty, jakiś artysta amator tatuujący nieświadomych ludzi w jakiś magiczny sposób, jesteś? - wykrzyknęła wściekła dziewczyna, piorunując wzrokiem Kuchiki- taichou.

- Kapitanie Kyoraku, obawiam się, że Maja-san zamieszka gdzie indziej - stwierdził spokojnie uśmiechnięty kapitan głównodowodzący.


	4. Chapter 3  Zamieszkasz u mnie a nie

**Rozdział III Zamieszkasz u mnie a nie ze mną**

24 lata wcześniej

- Yamamoto-san, prosiłbym cię, abyś zaopiekował się duszą, która właśnie się narodziła.

- Dlaczego?

- Dziewczyna jest wyjątkowa.

- Rozumiem, ale to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, przecież jest sporo osób z silnym reiatsu i mocami w świecie żywych...

- Pamiętasz pytanie, które mi ostatnio zadałeś? To dotyczące twojego przyjaciela? - zmienił niespodziewanie temat.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, zaskoczony soutaichou. - W tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. Wiele mu zawdzięczam. Pomimo, że od dawna jest na emeryturze, zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. Uważam, że nadszedł czas, aby się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

- To jest moja odpowiedź: Zajmijcie się dziewczyną.

- Nie rozumiem, co ma wspólnego jedno z drugim - stwierdził zdezorientowany shinigami.

- Może to pomoże ci zrozumieć: Oto przynosząca szczęście. Zamieszka pośród dusz walecznych, równając z nimi swój krok. Poskłada to, co rozbite. Zaleczy to, co cierpiące. Będzie nowym sensem - wyrecytował. - Przyszła na świat wraz z tą przepowiednią.

Kapitan w ciszy spojrzał na swojego gościa. - On ma rację, teraz wszystko nabiera sensu - pomyślał.

- Dobrze, wyświadczę ci tą przysługę, Malachu i zaopiekuje się tą duszą - dumnie stwierdził Yamamoto. - Kiedy możemy się jej spodziewać?

- W swoim czasie, soutaichou. Zorientujesz się, kiedy to nastąpi - stwierdził Malach z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach, blaknąc powoli w promieniach poranka.

- Sasakibe!

- Słucham? - powiedział porucznik, wchodząc do gabinetu swojego dowódcy.

- Poślij kogoś szybko po Kuchiki Ginrei-san. Mam mu coś bardzo ważnego do przekazania...

* * *

><p>- Kapitanie Kuchiki, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz zaistniałą sytuację.<p>

- Hai, soutaichou. Spełnię swój obowiązek - stwierdził chłodno Byakuya.

- Moment. Jaka sytuacja? Jaki obowiązek? O czym wy rozmawiacie? - pytała poirytowana Maja.

- Maju, na twoich plecach widnieje symbol klanu kapitana szóstej dywizji, jest to w pewnym sensie deklaracja przynależności, dlatego zamieszkasz w jego rezydencji.

- O.K., może być szósty, mi tam bez różnicy, ale dlaczego mam mieszkać u kogoś w domu? Nie możecie przydzielić mi jakiegoś samodzielnego mieszkania. Nie jestem wybredna, w zupełności zadowolę się niewielkim M1.

- Deklaracja, moja droga. Zapomniałaś o jej drugiej części: "Do Najważniejszego należę" - przypomniał głównodowodzący. - Najważniejszy jest przywódca klanu, który, tak się składa, jest również kapitanem dywizji, dlatego zamieszkasz u niego.

- To się nie liczy bo ja należę tylko do siebie - zakomunikowała z dumą w głosie.

- Rozumiem, Maja-san, jednak nie możemy zignorować tego tatuażu.

- Słuchajcie, ja nie chcę nikomu przysparzać dodatkowych kłopotów. Poradzę sobie sama. Naprawdę - zaciekle tłumaczyła dziewczyna. - Ten kapitan na pewno przyzna mi rację. Kto to w ogóle jest?

- Ja - odezwał się spokojnie Kuchiki-taichou.

Na policzki Mai wpełzły gorące rumieńce złości.

- Nie ma mowy. Nie będę z nim mieszkać - stwierdziła stanowczo, rzucając niezadowolone spojrzenia w kierunku rzeczonego kapitana.

- Nie będziesz mieszkać ze mną tylko u mnie. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, nie masz wyjścia. Nie pozwolę ci przebywać gdzie indziej, w sytuacji kiedy nosisz symbol mojej rodziny. Po trzecie, to jest polecenie soutaichou, które należy bezwzględnie wykonać. Niesubordynacja jest niedopuszczalna.

- Nie zgadzam się, nie zmusisz mnie!

- Przepraszam - głos Renjiego przebił się przez ogólny rozgardiasz.

- Słucham, Abarai-fukutaichou? - spytał Byakuya, zupełnie ignorując gniewne protesty dziewczyny.

- Kapitanie, czy pamiętasz tą dużą skrzynię wypełnioną ubraniami, którą znaleźliśmy dwa tygodnie temu na misji.

- Poruczniku, to nie jest istotne w tym momencie.

- Ale kapitanie, proszę sobie przypomnieć. Skrzynia miała symbol naszego dywizjonu.

- Pamiętam. Do rzeczy, Abarai.

- Pod kłódką było napisane: "Własność Mai". Wydaje mi się, że to chodzi o nią - stwierdził zaaferowany mężczyzna, wskazując głową na obiekt całego zamieszania.

- Malach, ty szczwany lisie, dobrze się przygotowałeś - wymamrotał do siebie Yamamoto.

- Soutaichou, mówiłeś coś?

- Nic takiego kapitanie Kuchiki- odpowiedział staruszek, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. - Wydaje mi się, że to kolejny znak, mówiący nam, że Maja-san powinna zamieszkać u ciebie.

- Oczywiście kapitanie. Też tak myślę.

- ALE JA TAK NIE MYŚLĘ - stwierdziła Maja, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- To wszystko, możecie się rozejść - zarządził dowódca, kończąc zebranie.

- Ej! A co ze mną?

- Moja droga, nie denerwuj się. Dowódca podjął najlepszą możliwą decyzję. Kapitan Kuchiki to dobra osoba, na pewno się tobą zajmie - stwierdziła Unohana-taicho, poklepując dziewczynę delikatnie po ramieniu.

Wyraz twarzy Mai dobitnie stwierdzał, że stanowczo wątpi w słowa Czarnowłosej. Jednak zanim otworzyła usta, aby podzielić się swoimi zastrzeżeniami w tej kwestii, Kuchiki-taichou bezceremonialnie przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali zebrań.

* * *

><p>Maja była wściekła. - Jak on śmiał to zrobić? Co ten osobnik sobie wyobraża? - przez jej głowę przebiegały dziesiątki obelg, którymi miała zamiar obrzucić kapitana szóstego oddziału, zaraz po tym jak ten ją postawi. Nie miała się z nim zamiaru kłócić, kiedy biegł. Upadek przy takiej prędkości musi być bardzo bolesny, a nie miała zamiaru ryzykować kolejnych siniaków i zadrapań.<p>

* * *

><p>W końcu stanęli i już po chwili stopy Mai twardo dotykały podłoża. Byakuya czekał na kolejną porcję wyrzutów, ale, o dziwo panowała błoga cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym szumem drzew wiśniowych, rosnących na skraju ogrodu. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę, która lekko utykając skierowała się w stronę stawu. Przysiadła na ziemi, zanurzyła dłoń w chłodnej wodzie i zamknęła oczy z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.<p>

- Jak tu pięknie. Jak ktoś tak arogancki, może mieszkać w tak cudownym miejscu? To niesprawiedliwe... Moment... Przecież, teraz ja też tu mieszkam. Może to faktycznie nie jest taka zła decyzja i nie powinnam za bardzo protestować - pomyślała zdumiona dziewczyna.

Kuchiki obserwował grę emocji, widoczną na jej twarzy. Zachwyt, zaskoczenie, irytacja, zamyślenie i w końcu uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Zastanawiał się, co znowu roi się w tej jej kłótliwej głowie. Musiał jednak przyznać z niechęcią, że patrzenie na nią sprawiało mu przyjemność. Może był oficjalny i trochę sztywny, ale na pewno umiał docenić widok ładnej dziewczyny.

Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale nie można zapominać o obowiązkach. Kuchiki-taichou ruszył zdecydowany krokiem w stronę Mai. Był teraz za nią odpowiedzialny i miał zamiar dobrze się z tego wywiązywać. Leżenie wczesną wiosną na trawie, do tego w tak skąpym stroju, na pewno nie było zdrowe.

- Maja-san, wstań proszę. Jest za zimno, żeby tak leżeć - nie było żadnej reakcji na jego prośbę. Już miał zamiar udzielić jej reprymendy, lekko poirytowany faktem, że jest najwyraźniej ignorowany, kiedy zorientował się, że dziewczyna najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnęła.

- Nic dziwnego, to był dla niej długi dzień. Musi być bardzo zmęczona - wymamrotał do siebie, lekko potrząsając jej ramieniem.

- Co?... Co się dzieje? - powiedziała, przecierając oczy.

- Maja-san, chodźmy do środka. Za chwilę dostaniesz coś do jedzenia i każę przygotować ci pokój.

- Niech będzie... i jeszcze kąpiel - zgodziła się bez protestów, powoli wstając. - Wspomniałeś też o jakiejś skrzyni z ubraniami...

- Za chwilę poproszę, żeby ja przynieśli.

- Arigatougozaimasu - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Zaskoczony Byakuya, zagapił się na nią przez chwilę. To było coś nowego. Zgodziła się na wszystko bez szemrania i do tego podziękowała. Może jednak nie będzie to tak kłopotliwe, jak się spodziewał.


	5. Chapter 4  Zmiany

**Rozdział IV Zmiany**

- Takata Emi- san jest główną pokojówką, pilnuje, aby reszta należycie spełniała swoje obowiązki - Byakuya zaprezentował dziewczynę, która weszła do pokoju.

- Cześć! Miło mi cię poznać. Mam na imię... - zaczęła wesoło Maja.

- To jest Maja-san - przerwał jej bezceremonialnie mężczyzna. - Od dzisiaj będzie mieszkać w rezydencji. Maja-san nie jest gościem czy pracownikiem, tylko nowym domownikiem i tak też macie ją traktować.

- Hai, Kuchiki-san - odpowiedziała pokojówka z szacunkiem.

- Takata-san, przynieś nam proszę lekką kolację - zaordynował.

- Hai.

- Gdzie jest Gato-san?

- Pije wieczorną herbatę w otwartym pokoju.

- Możesz odejść - powiedział. Dziewczyna pokłoniła się i pospieszyła wykonać polecenie.

Byakuya powoli odwrócił się w stronę Mai, która z zaciekawieniem rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu.

- Czy wszystkie pokoje są urządzone w stylu japońskim? - spytała.

- Tak, to tradycyjna rezydencja, w nowoczesnym stylu są jedynie łazienki.

- Super! - zachwyciła się dziewczyna.

- Maja-san, słyszałaś, co powiedziałem do Takaty-san. Chciałbym, abyś uznała rezydencję Kuchiki za swój dom i czuła się tutaj swobodnie. Jeśli będziesz miała jakieś pytania, albo potrzebowała pomocy, nie wahaj się pytać. W przypadku, gdy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu, zwróć się do Gato-san, który zarządza służbą i dba o rezydencję. Później ci go przedstawię.

- O.K., rozumiem, dom, pytać, Gato-san - zakomunikowała z uroczym uśmiechem.

- Usiądź i poczekaj na kolację, a ja w tym czasie wydam dyspozycje, dotyczące przygotowania ci pokoju.

* * *

><p>- Może wydaje się niegroźna, ale mam niejasne przeczucie, że muszę mieć ją na oku. Pokój, sąsiadujący z moim, będzie w tym wypadku najrozsądniejszym wyborem - rozmyślał Kuchiki-taichou, zmierzając w stronę salonu dla służby, czyli, wspomnianego wcześniej przez Emi, otwartego pokoju.<p>

- Witaj w domu Byakuya-kun - stary służący i jego żona, która była kucharką w rezydencji, jako jedyni mieli prawo zwracać się do niego tak poufale. Znali go odkąd się urodził i traktował ich jak członków rodziny. - Słyszałem, że mamy nowego domownika.

- Zgadza się. Chcę, aby przygotować jej, sąsiadujący z moim, pokój.

Wyraz zdumienia przemknął przez twarz Gato. - Masz na myśli pokój Hisany-san?

- Tak, uprzątnijcie go i wstawcie tam skrzynię, znalezioną na ostatniej misji - oznajmił, po czym w pośpiechu opuścił pokój.

Gato siedział chwilę zamyślony. Nigdy nie sądził, że Byakuya się kiedyś na to zdecyduje. - Ta dziewczyna przyniosła ze sobą zmiany. Dobre zmiany - powiedział do siebie, szeroko się uśmiechając.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki-taichou kończył pisać ostatni raport. Musiał przygotować wszystko przed misją, na którą wyruszał pojutrze. Liczył, że dzisiejsza sytuacja w żaden sposób nie wpłynie na jego plany. Nie lubił odkładać takich rzeczy na później. Z zadumy wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.<p>

- Pewnie już skończyła - wymamrotał.

Zaraz po posiłku zaprowadził Maję do pokoju i zostawił samą aby odpoczęła. Po chwili usłyszał stukot bosych stóp, kierujących się do łazienki, która znajdowała się za jego pokojem.

Jej kroki ponownie zabrzmiały na podeście. Byakuya, chcąc pooddychać świeżym powietrzem, zostawił drzwi otwarte, dlatego po chwili ją zobaczył. W momencie, w którym jego oczy spoczęły na jej sylwetce, jego ciśnienie niebezpiecznie wysoko skoczyło.

- Maja-san dlaczego paradujesz praktycznie naga - zapytał pozornie spokojnym głosem.

- Nie jestem naga, mam na sobie ręcznik, zasłaniający wszystko co trzeba.

- Ręcznik to nie ubranie, następnym razem racz coś na siebie nałożyć.

- Kazałeś mi się czuć jak u siebie w domu. U SIEBIE W DOMU, wychodząc z łazienki po kąpieli, mam na sobie ręcznik - zripostowała, ruszając do swojego pokoju

W tym momencie Szarooki zauważył, że znowu lekko utyka. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Na kolanach i ramieniu miała brzydkie siniaki, kolana, dodatkowo, były pozdzierane. Przypomniał sobie jej dzisiejszy upadek. - Pamiętam, że podczas kolacji jakoś dziwnie trzymała łyżkę... Pewnie ręce też ma poranione - pomyślał.

Niewiele się zastanawiając, zabrał apteczkę z łazienki i ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy skierował się do jej pokoju.

- Tak? - odezwała się w odpowiedzi na pukanie.

- Maja-san, wchodzę - usłyszała znajomy głos. - Poraniłaś się, przyniosłem apteczkę, aby opatrzyć twoje rany - stwierdził pochylając się nad kolanami dziewczyny, siedzącej na futonie.

- Co?... Nie, nie trzeba. To nic wielkiego - stwierdziła, przytrzymując ręcznik i nieznacznie się odsuwając.

- Trzeba. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby wdało się zakażenie - powiedział chwytając zdecydowanie jej dłoń.

Maja doszła do wniosku, że jest zbyt zmęczona, aby znowu się z nim kłócić, dlatego cierpliwie czekała, aż skończy. Po rękach przyszła kolej na kolana.

Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że oto siedzi pawie naga, pozwalając dotykać się, dopiero co poznanemu mężczyźnie, poczuła ciepło, wpełzające na policzki. Najgorsze było to, że ten dotyk nie był wcale nieprzyjemny. Jego smukłe palce, z zadziwiającą delikatnością, przesuwały się po skórze.

Byakuya bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył moment, kiedy czerwień zalała jej twarz. Zaczął podejrzewać, że doszła do tych samych wniosków jak on przed kilkoma minutami. - Trzeba było wezwać pokojówkę - pomyślał, zmagając się z typowo męskim odruchem, każącym mu co chwilę głaskać gładką skórę dziewczyny. Tylko towarzysząca mu na co dzień powściągliwość, pozwoliła na dokończenie opatrywania z pozornie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Gotowe - rzekł odsuwając się nieznacznie.

- Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie musiałeś.

- W porządku, to był mój obowiązek. Myślę, że teraz powinnaś położyć się spać. Musisz porządnie wypocząć - powiedział, kierując się do drzwi.

- To było nawet miłe - pomyślała Maja. - Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby ktoś, oprócz rodziców, tak się nią zajmował.

- Maja-san, jeszcze jedno.

- Hai?

- Nie opuszczaj jutro rezydencji - rzucona z wściekłością poduszka, uderzyła w miejsce, w którym, jeszcze przed chwilą, znajdowała się głowa Kuchiki-taichou.

- To tyle jeśli chodzi o miłe zakończenie dnia - wymamrotała wściekła.

* * *

><p>Obudziło ją delikatne pukanie.<p>

- Tak?

-Maja-san, śniadanie już na ciebie czeka - stłumiony głos dobiegł zza drzwi.

- Już idę - to bardzo przyjemne uczucie, być tak rozpieszczaną. Mogła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Takata-san czekała już na nią w jadalni.

- Dzień dobry, Maja-san. Mam nadzieję, że wypoczęłaś - powiedziała dziewczyna pochylając głowę.

- Mam prośbę.

- Hai.

- Może będziemy mówić do siebie po imieniu? Czuję się niezręcznie, słysząc ciągle -san.

- Ależ Maja-san, tak nie wypada.

- E, tam - machnęła lekceważąco ręką. - Przecież to nie zbrodnia. Będzie mi milej, jeśli każdy zacznie mi mówić po imieniu.

- Ale Kuchiki-san... - zmartwiony wyraz pojawił się na twarzy służącej.

- Dobra, zawrzyjmy umowę. Powiesz wszystkim, żeby zwracali się do mnie po imieniu zawsze wtedy, gdy kapitana nie będzie w pobliżu. Co ty na to?

- Dobrze - zgodziła się z uśmiechem dziewczyna, stawiając tacę z jedzeniem na stole, przy którym siedziała Maja.

- Emi-chan, mam jeszcze jedną prośbę.

- Tak?

- Mogę dostać widelec?

- Oczywiście, że tak - oznajmił Gato-san, wchodząc do pokoju. - Dzień dobry, Maja-san.

- Gato-san, właśnie poprosiłam Emi-chan, żeby zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, więc może i ty? - zapytała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.

- Niech tak będzie - zgodził się lekko zaskoczony mężczyzna. - Znowu zmiany - pomyślał. - Takata-chan, prosiłbym tylko, żeby wszyscy się pilnowali przy Kuchiki-taichou - przypomniał - A teraz leć już po ten widelec.

- Maja-chan, Byakuya-kun prosił mnie, żeby ci przypomnieć o jego wczorajszym życzeniu, abyś nie opuszczała rezydencji. Może, w zamian, miałabyś ochotę rozejrzeć się po terenie posiadłości. Niedaleko jest jezioro, w którym hodujemy złote ryby koi - zaproponował.

- Zobaczymy - powiedziała w zamyśleniu Maja.

* * *

><p>Szybkim krokiem kierowała się w stronę bramy. - Niedoczekanie jego! Co on sobie wyobraża, żeby zabraniać mi wychodzenia z domu. Nie mam pięciu lat. Poza tym muszę się czegoś dowiedzieć - rozmyślała gniewnie. Udało jej się prześliznąć niezauważonej do wyjścia. - Dobra, w którą stronę teraz? - wymamrotała, rozglądając się dookoła. W zasięgu jej wzroku pojawił się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w białym płaszczu. Rześko ruszyła w jego stronę.<p>

- Przepraszam, w którą stronę jest dom soutaichou?

* * *

><p>Abhiraj Mugen szedł w kierunku baraków trzeciej dywizji. Dwie godziny temu wrócił z dwutygodniowej misji. Złożył szybko obowiązkowy raport staruszkowi Yamamoto i wiedział, że Kira-kun przypilnuje, żeby nikt nie zawracał mu głowy, dlatego mógł w końcu iść odpocząć. Rozmyślał właśnie o wieczornym spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi, kiedy usłyszał niespodziewane pytanie. - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie to się znajduje - pomyślał zaskoczony, odwracając się powoli. Stała przed nim nieznajoma dziewczyna. Miała uroczo zarumienione policzki, a jej duże oczy wyrażały lekkie zniecierpliwienie.<p>

- Wiesz może? - powtórzyła pytanie.

- Musisz iść prosto, potem skręcić w lewo na pierwszym rozdrożu, kieruj się na baraki czwartego oddziału, kiedy już je miniesz, musisz...

- Cholera, to zbyt skomplikowane - przerwała mu. - Chodź zaprowadzisz mnie - chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła we wskazanym na początku kierunku.

- Dzięki za pomoc - uśmiechnęła się, kłaniając się lekko. Takim sposobem Abhiraj, drugi raz tego samego dnia, znalazł się przed budynkiem pierwszego oddziału. Obserwował oddalające się plecy nieznajomej. Tak bardzo go poganiała, że nawet nie zdążył zapytać jej o imię. - Może dowiem się wieczorem - pomyślał. - Teraz pora do łóżka - ruszył przed siebie, głośno pogwizdując.

* * *

><p>- Yamamoto-taichou ma pan gościa - oznajmił Sasakibe-fukutaichou, wchodząc do biura.<p>

- O wilku mowa Ginrei-kun. Wprowadź ją Choujirou.


	6. Chapter 5  Fochy

Rozdział V Fochy

Kuchiki Ginrei był w drodze do domu, kiedy postanowił odwiedzić Yamamoto-taichou. Uznał, że dobrze mu zrobi filiżanka herbaty, wypita w towarzystwie przyjaciela.

Odkąd się poznali, służyli sobie nawzajem radą i wsparciem. Nikt w Seretei nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że oficjalni i obowiązkowi na co dzień mężczyźni, w swoim towarzystwie pozwalają sobie na swobodne okazywanie emocji. Większość uznałaby to prawdopodobnie za świetny żart, nie biorącą w ogóle pod uwagę faktu, że łączyła ich wieloletnia przyjaźń i znaczna ilości wypitego wspólnie sake. Z tego właśnie powodu, były kapitan szóstego oddziału siedział teraz w gabinecie dowódcy Gotei 13, popijając aromatyczny napar.

- Jak udał się pobyt w rezydencji Shihouin? - zapytał souitachou.

- W porządku... jak zwykle - stwierdził z roztargnieniem Kuchiki.

- Ginrei-kun, mam wrażenie, że sprowadziła cię tu konkretna sprawa - zauważył głównodowodzący.

- Martwię się o niego, Genryu-kun - stwierdził. - Czasami myślę, że wolałbym, żeby wrócił do impulsywnego zachowania z młodości... Może wtedy przestałby wycofywać się z życia. Nie chodzi tutaj tylko o fakt, że klan potrzebuje dziedzica, chociaż nie ukrywam, że jest to dla mnie istotna sprawa. Chcę, żeby mój wnuk był szczęśliwy - wyrzucił z siebie w pośpiechu.

Yamamoto przyglądał się przez chwilę zmartwionemu przyjacielowi. Ucieszył się, że może przekazać mu w końcu dobrą wiadomość.

- Ginrei-kun, pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o przepowiedni?

- Pamiętam, ale to było dawno. Nie mogę dłużej czekać aż się spełni. Muszę coś zrobić już teraz - powiedział z mocą.

- Nie musimy dłużej czekać - zakomunikował uradowany. - Wczoraj pojawiła się dziewczyna. Ma wytatuowany znak waszego klanu i deklarację przynależności do Byakuyi.

- Gdzie ona teraz jest? - zapytał podekscytowany.

- Twój wnuk zabrał ją do rezydencji. Pewnie dzisiaj ją poznasz - stwierdził. - Wczoraj, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, widziałem tyle zainteresowania ze strony Byakuyi.

- Jakoś nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić - stwierdził z powątpiewaniem Kuchiki.

- Przyjacielu, szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Dziewczyna była dosyć zirytowana zaistniałą sytuacją i głośno wyrażała dezaprobatę, którą Kuchiki-taichou zupełnie zignorował. Przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i wyszedł z sali - oznajmił rozemocjonowany mężczyzna.

- Teraz na pewno wiem, że to niemożliwe. Mój beznamiętny wnuk nigdy by tak nie zrobił, on... - przerwał, widząc, podlatującego piekielnego motyla. - Przepraszam, to wieści od Gato - powiedział, wysłuchując wiadomości.

- Oddaję ci honor, przyjacielu. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że dziewczyna mieszka w pokoju Hisany-san - zakomunikował zaszokowany.

Rozmowę przerwało energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

- Yamamoto-taichou ma pan gościa - oznajmił Sasakibe-fukutaichou, wchodząc do biura.

- O wilku mowa Ginrei-kun. Wprowadź ją Choujirou.

- O-ha-you - wykrzyknęła radośnie dziewczyna. - Potrzebuję kilku informacji i stwierdziłam, że najlepiej przyjść tutaj.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedzieli mężczyźni równocześnie.

- Yyyy... widzę, że masz gościa, może jednak poczekam albo przyjdę kiedy indziej - powiedziała zakłopotana.

- Nie ma potrzeby Maja-san. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię. To jest Kichiki Ginrei, dziadek...

- Tego osobnika - przerwała mu Zielonooka. - Bardzo przepraszam Kuchiki-sama, ale zachowanie twojego wnuka jest niestety oburzające - powiedziała, kłaniając się Ginreiowi z szacunkiem.

- Co masz na myśli młoda damo? - spytał zaskoczony.

- Zabronił mi wychodzić z domu jak jakiemuś pięcioletniemu dziecku - rumieniec złości nadał jej policzkom intensywnie czerwonej barwy. - Nie mówiąc już o jego innych fochach.

- Byakuya Kuchiki i fochy? - obaj mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem, niepomni na fakt, że nie są sami.

- Nie śmialibyście się tak, gdybyście byli na moim miejscu - stwierdziła naburmuszona. - Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać - zakomunikowała w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenia. - Lepiej powiedzcie mi, o co chodzi z tymi oddziałami, czemu nosicie miecze i w ogóle czym się zajmujecie?

* * *

><p>- Maja-chan! Maja-chan! - rudowłosa kobieta, obecna na wczorajszym zebraniu, próbowała zwrócić jej uwagę.<p>

- Nie ma haori, więc jest porucznikiem - pomyślała. Przed chwilą wyszła z budynku pierwszego oddziału, gdzie Yamamoto-sama i Kuchiki-sama zorganizowali jej szybki kurs "Soul Society i Gotei 13 - wszytko co powinieneś wiedzieć i jeszcze trochę", dlatego mogła połączyć pewne fakty.

- Maja-chan, może masz ochotę wyjść z nami do baru na parę kieliszków sake?

- Z przyjemnością... - zawiesiła głos.

- Matsumoto Rangiku - przedstawiła się, podając rękę.

- Z przyjemnością, Matsumoto-san.

- Wystarczy Rangiku - powiedziała Rudowłosa, ciągnąc ją w bliżej nieznanym kierunku.

* * *

><p>Byakuya zakończył wszystkie sprawy, związane z przygotowaniami do misji, dlatego postanowił wrócić do domu. Chciał położyć się wcześniej spać, aby być nazajutrz wypoczętym. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Do samego końca oszukiwał się, że nowa lokatorka rezydencji nie miała żadnego wpływu na jego niezwykle pospieszny powrót.<p>

- Gato-san, czy mój dziadek wrócił?

- Tak, jest w salonie.

- Pójdę po niego, a ty w tym czasie możesz polecić, aby zaczęto podawać kolację.

- Hai, Byakuya-kun.

- Poproś też Maję-san, aby do nas dołączyła.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Kuchiki-taichu starannie kontrolowanym głosem.

- Maja-san gdzieś wyszła - oznajmił służący.

- Przecież kazałem jej zostać w domu - powiedział zirytowany.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chcieliśmy zawracać ci głowy, dlatego wysłałem kilka osób na poszukiwania. Na pewno niebawem się znajdzie. Nie zna okolicy, więc nie mogła daleko zajść - uspokajał go Gato. - Zobacz, to piekielny motyl, pewnie ktoś z naszych ludzi już ją zauważył.

Byakuya odwrócił się we wskazanym przez niego kierunku, wystawiając jednocześnie dłoń, aby motyl mógł przekazać wiadomość.

"Jeśli szukasz swojej podopiecznej, to pije właśnie sake z Matsumoto i resztą. Ten sam bar co zawsze"

- Gato-san możesz odwołać ludzi. To była wiadomość od Hitsugayi-taichou. Sam ją przyprowadzę - oznajmił zdecydowanie, po czym błyskawicznie zniknął.

* * *

><p>Byakuya wszedł do baru karaoke, wypełnionego rozbawionymi shinigami, w różnym stopniu upojenia alkoholowego.<p>

- Witamy kapitanie Kuchiki! Dołączysz się do nas? - dobiegł go energiczny głos Abhiraja Mugen, kapitana trzeciego oddziału.

- Muszę odmówić, ale dziękuję za zaproszenie - odpowiedział, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Mai.

- Jeśli szukasz Mai-chan, to śpiewa razem z Matsumoto - Byakuyi nie umknął poufały sposób, w jaki Abhiraj nazwał jego podopieczną. Postanowił, że później z nim o tym porozmawia, ma teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do załatwienia. Spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i ujrzał Maję i Matsumoto wijące się w takt muzyki, ku uciesze zgromadzonych osób. Śpiewały jakąś nieznaną mu, zapewne pochodzącą ze świata ludzi, piosenkę:

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be your victim<br>Ready for abduction"

Kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie jej słów, zazgrzytał ze złości zębami. Jak tylko skończyły śpiewać, ruszył gniewnie w ich stronę.

- Kuchiki-taichou! Nie wiedziałam, że tutaj jesteś. Jak ci się podobał nasz występ? Świętujemy pojawienie się Mai-chan, może się z nami napijesz? - Matsumoto wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu.

Byakuya zdecydował, że nie będzie im teraz robił awantury za zachowanie na scenie. Przyszedł tu, żeby zabrać Maję do domu i miał zamiar zrobić to najszybciej jak się da.

- Matsumoto-fukutachou, wyruszam jutro z samego rana na misję, więc nie mogę sobie pozwolić na nieprzespaną noc - odpowiedział powściągliwe.

- Misję? Co to za misja? Jak długo cię nie będzie? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie Maja.

- Od pewnego "incydentu" dwa lata temu wysyłamy co jakiś czas oddział do Hueco Mundo. Kontrolujemy sytuację, eksterminując Vasto Lordów. Tym razem padło na szósty oddział - wyjaśniła entuzjastycznie porucznik oddziału dziesiątego.

- To nie jest w tym momencie istotne - stwierdził chłodno Szarooki. - Maja-san, wydaje mi się, że to już czas na ciebie.

- Ja tak nie uważam. Świetnie się bawię i mam zamiar jeszcze chwilę zostać. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, kapitan Mugen zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi, więc możesz już wracać - odpowiedziała ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Maja-san, czy mogę cię prosić na słowo? W cztery oczy - powiedział chwytając ją za ramię i ciągnąc w stronę drzwi.

- Dobra, streszczaj się, bo chcę wracać do środka - powiedziała zirytowana dziewczyna, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Mężczyzna zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwycił ją w pasie i shunpował się w stronę posiadłości.

* * *

><p>- Już drugi raz to zrobiłeś! - krzyczała gniewnie Maja. - Umiem chodzić, nie musisz mnie nosić. Poza tym, wyraźnie powiedziałam, że nigdzie nie idę.<p>

- Kazałem ci zostać w domu.

- Nie jestem jakimś dzieckiem, któremu możesz dawać szlaban na wyjścia - syknęła przez zęby.

- Mogę, kiedy zachowujesz się tak jak w barze. Co to była za piosenka? Nie mówiąc już o tańcu! Do tego jesteś pijana!

- To nie twój interes. Idę spać - weszła do pokoju, żałując, że przesuwane drzwi uniemożliwiły jej okazanie swojego niezadowolenia poprzez głośne trzaśnięcie.

* * *

><p>Byakuya przygotowywał się do snu, rozmyślając nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Cieszył się na jutrzejszą misję. Potrzebował ochłonąć, a walka z pustymi była najlepszym sposobem na wyładowanie złości. Nagle jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez stłumiony krzyk. Wbiegł zaniepokojony do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie jego oczom ukazał się niezwykle malowniczy obrazek.<p>

Pośród porozrzucanych poduszek na brzuchu leżała Maja. Brązowe loki okrywały nagie ramiona a jedna smukła noga wystawała spod kołdry. Kuchiki odczuwał nieodpartą chęć dotknięcia białej łydki. Chciał sprawdzić czy jej skóra jest tak miękka jak zapamiętał. Stał jak zahipnotyzowany, wpatrując się w śpiącą dziewczynę. Lewa ręka, jakby wbrew jego woli, zaczęła powoli wysuwać się w jej stronę. Z transu wyrwało go dopiero ciche westchnięcie, które wydobyło się z jej ust.

- Tak, dobrze, że jutro wyruszam - powiedział zmieszany, po czym pospiesznie wrócił do swojego pokoju.


	7. Chapter 6 Alkohol to żadna wymówka

Rozdział VI

Alkohol to żadna wymówka

Dwa miesiące później

Był ciepły letni wieczór. Maja właśnie wracała od Zarakiego i Yachiru do domu. Dziewczynka bardzo polubiła europejskie bajki i Maja od czasu do czasu opowiadała jej jedną na dobranoc. Dzisiaj zajęło to dłużej niż zwykle, ponieważ rezolutna porucznik jedenastego oddziału zażyczyła sobie dwóch opowieści. Takim sposobem, zamiast jak zwykle o tej porze wylegiwać się w wannie, przemierzała kręte uliczki Seretei.

Yachiru i Zaraki nie byli jedynymi shinnnigami, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła. Sama była zaskoczona, że udało jej się dopasować w tak krótkim czasie. Nawet w rezydencji, po początkowych protestach, zaakceptowali fakt, że chce pomagać w pracach domowych. Duży wpływ miał na to dziadek Kuchiki, który jednym zdaniem zakończył dyskusję na temat tego co jej wypada, a co nie.

- Pozwólcie dziewczynie robić co chce - oznajmił, wprawiając służbę w osłupienie.

Spytała się go później, dlaczego wywołało to takie zdziwienie. Wyjaśnił jej, że od czasu, kiedy o mało nie stracił wnuczki, z powodu bezwzględnego trzymania się zasad, postanowił sobie, że czas na pewne zmiany, a to była pierwsza sytuacja, kiedy się do tego zastosował.

Nie mogła też narzekać na brak rozrywek. Wizyty w barze karaoke, kąpiele w gorących źródłach, poznawanie Soul Society i jej mieszkańców. Po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że przysługuje jej pewna suma na własne wydatki, udało jej się nawet wyskoczyć na zakupy do świata żywych z Matsumoto. Wprawdzie nie udało jej się poznać Ruki Kuchiki, ponieważ pojechała z przyjaciółmi na wycieczkę, ale i tak świetnie się bawiła. Jednak najwięcej czasu spędzała z Abhirajem. Pomimo wątpliwości ze strony innych, stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nie miała pretensji do tych, którzy wątpili w szczerości ich relacji. Gdyby nie znała prawdy, samej ciężko byłoby jej w to uwierzyć. W końcu kapitan trzeciego oddziału znany był z posiadania licznych "przyjaciółek". Jednak uczucie pomiędzy nimi było czysto platoniczne i nie mieli zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Wszystko byłoby idealne, gdyby nie to, że co jakiś czas jej myśli wędrowały w stronę nieznośnego kapitan szóstego oddziału. Chociaż nie chciała tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, martwiła ją jego długa nieobecność. Miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu ostatniej kłótni. Sądziła, że nie powinna reagować tak gwałtownie, w końcu robił to, co uznał za konieczne.

Pogrążona w myślach, dotarła w końcu do domu.

- Dlaczego wracasz tak późno - usłyszała znajomy głos.

- Chyba mogę sobie darować to poczucie winy - pomyślała. - Witaj w domu Byakuya-san! Też miło mi cię widzieć. Jak minęła ci misja? Mówisz, że dobrze i pytasz co u mnie? Cieszę się i też nie mam na co narzekać. DO TEJ PORY świetnie się bawiłam - powiedziała zirytowana. - Teraz wybacz, ale jestem zmęczona i idę spać - wyminęła go zanim zdążył cokolwiek z siebie wydusić i zniknęła w środku.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki-taichou wracał do domu po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Podczas dwumiesięcznej nieobecności nazbierało się sporo spraw, którymi należało się zająć. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że Renji świetnie sobie ze wszystkim poradził. Z ulgą stwierdził, iż nie ma potrzeby martwić się o kondycję członków dywizji. Inaczej się miały sprawy w domu. Postanowił jak najszybciej rozmówić się z tą hałaśliwą dziewczyną. Zdecydowanie nie podobały mu się plotki, łączące jej imię z tym nałogowym podrywaczem Mugenem. Uważał, że jest zbyt naiwna, żeby się z nim zadawać, a on jako jej opiekun, ma obowiązek jej to uświadomić.<p>

- Ginrei-san, Byakuya-kun właśnie wrócił do domu - nerwowo stwierdził Gato.

- Rozumiem, dziękuję, możesz już wracać do swoich obowiązków.

- Ale Ginrei-san, Maja-chan i ognisko - przypomniał szybko.

- Faktycznie, zapomniałem o przyjęciu Stowarzyszenia Kobiet. Nie musisz się martwić, wszystkim się zajmę - stwierdził, po czym szybko ruszył w kierunku tylnego ogrodu. - Mój wnuk już pewnie usłyszał hałasy. Muszę zdążyć, zanim znowu się pokłócą i popsuje jej imprezę - rozmyślał, wspominając opowieść Mai o wczorajszej wymianie zdań z Byakuyą.

Po chwili znalazł mężczyznę, który, tak jak to przewidział, kierował się zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę ogrodu.

- Już wróciłeś Byakuya? Dobrze się składa. Poświęć dziadkowi trochę czasu i opowiedz mi o przebiegu misji.

Kuchiki-taichou nie mógł zignorować tak wypowiedzianej prośby i niechętnie ruszył za swoim dziadkiem. Jednak Ginrei mógł ujrzeć, jak ze zdeterminowaną miną spogląda w stronę drzwi.

- Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego - pomyślał zrezygnowany. - Przynajmniej kupiłem jej kilka godzin.

* * *

><p>Nie sądził, że spotkanie z dziadkiem, potrwa aż tyle czasu. Zrobiło się za późno, żeby wezwać dziewczynę na rozmowę, ale postanowił, że nie pozwoli, aby jutro też się jej upiekło. Kierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał jakiś łomot, dobiegający z ogrodu. Błyskawicznie pojawił się w miejscu, skąd dobiegł go dźwięk. Przyczyną hałasu okazała się być Maja. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, próbowała podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.<p>

- Co się stało Maja-san? - zapytał ostrożnie.

- Ooooo Byakuya-kun, świetnie, że jesteś! - wykrzyknęła podejrzanie radosnym głosem. - Nie wiem co się stało. Pamiętam, że odprowadziłam Rangiku-chan do bramy i chciałam pójść do pokoju... ale w pewnej chwili ziemia zrobiła mi na złość i łup, wylądowałam na trawie - stwierdziła z niezwykle skupionym wyrazem twarzy. - Czy w Soul Society są trzęsienia ziemi?

Kuchiki przyglądał się w niemym zdumieniu dziewczynie i jej chwiejnym próbom powrotu do pionowej pozycji.

- Byakuya-kun?

- Tak?

- Czy byłbyś tak miły i mi pomógł? Z jakiś niezrozumiałych przyczyn moje nogi nie chcą chwilowo ze mną współpracować - stwierdziła Maja z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

Chwycił ją w pasie ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Maja-san, co tutaj się działo? Dlaczego jesteś w takim stanie?

- Żałuj, że cię nie było... chociaż nie, bo to była babska impreza. Zrobiłyśmy ognisko w tylnym ogrodzie - powiedziała z zadowolonym uśmiechem. - Skończyłyśmy pół godziny temu, Matsumoto pomogła mi w sprzątaniu, więc kapitanie, nie musisz się martwić, że jest bałagan - oznajmiła salutując. Gwałtowny ruch ręką niebezpiecznie zachwiał jej i tak już niestabilną sylwetką. Mężczyzna, chciał uchronić ja od ponownego upadku, dlatego złapał ją, unosząc parę centymetrów nad ziemię i przytulając się do niej całym ciałem.

- Masz bardzo ładne oczy i takie długie rzęsy - powiedziała, wpatrując się w jego tęczówki, po czym delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek. Po chwili wysunęła się z jego objęć i chwiejnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę pokoju.

Oszołomiony Byakuya stał, wpatrując się, w powoli oddalającą się dziewczynę. Nie tego się po niej spodziewał. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko, przecież, w trakcie pobytu w Hueco Mundo, przed oczami niejednokrotnie pojawiał mu się widok śpiącej Mai. Próbując pozbyć się niepokojących obrazów z głowy, powoli skierował się do siebie.

* * *

><p>Od incydentu w ogrodzie minęło już prawie dwa tygodnie. Maja starała się jak mogła, aby unikać Byakuyi, zachowując się jak złodziej we własnym domu. Nie mogła przestać wyrzucać sobie, swojego bezmyślnego zachowania.<p>

- Jak mogłam mu powiedzieć, że ma ładne oczy - żaliła się kolejny raz Abhirajowi. - Chociaż faktycznie są bardzo ładne - dodała po krótkim namyśle, nie przerywając jednak nerwowego spaceru po pokoju.

- Maja-chan, nie musisz się tym zadręczać. Kuchiki-taichou jest całkiem popularny wśród dziewcząt, na pewno słyszał już mnóstwo komplementów - uspokajał zdenerwowaną dziewczynę.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy i dobrze o tym wiesz! - krzyknęła. - Ja go pocałowałam!

- Byłaś pijana. Poza tym, to tylko niewinny całus w policzek i pewnie już o tym nawet nie pamięta.

- Alkohol to żadne wytłumaczenie. Sam mi to niejednokrotnie powtarzałeś - stwierdziła, chwytając się za głowę. - Jak mogłam się tak zachować?

- Słonko, nie zadręczaj się tak. To nie koniec świata. Rozejdzie się po kościach.

- Cholera, lepiej żebyś miał rację.

- Wiesz, że ja zawsze mam rację, bo jestem fantastyczny - stwierdził, szczerząc się bezczelnie.

- Co fantastyczność ma wspólnego z racją?

- Powinnaś teraz pisnąć z zachwytu i powiedzieć: Uwielbiam cię Abhiraj, tylko ty mi umiesz doradzić, jesteś świetny! - stwierdził naburmuszony mężczyzna.

- Nie ze mną te numery, misiu - stwierdziła, śmiejąc się serdecznie Maja. - Może twoje dziewczyny się na to nabierają, ale twój chłopięcy urok na mnie nie działa.

- Krwawię kobieto! Widzisz? Zraniłaś mnie do żywego - powiedział, przykładając dramatycznym gestem rękę do piersi, czym wywołał nową salwę śmiechu u dziewczyny.

- Dzięki Mugen, jesteś świetny. Już mi lepiej.

- Zawsze do usług milady - pochylił się w żartobliwym ukłonie.

- Bardzo mi pomogłeś. Naprawdę. Dziękuję - uścisnęła, uśmiechniętego kapitana. - Twój rękaw jest już wystarczająco mokry od ocierania moich łez. To znak, że na mnie już pora. Pójdę się przejść. Pa - wybiegła z mieszkania, przesyłając mu całusa na pożegnanie.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki-taichou spieszył się do domu, na umówiony z dziadkiem obiad. Po drodze rozmyślał o ostatnich raportach na temat południowego lasu. Niepokoiły go doniesienia mieszkańców o ostatnich atakach rozbójników. Musiał jak najszybciej wyznaczyć jednostkę poszukiwawczą, nie można pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze ucierpiał.<p>

- Byakuya. Dobrze, że już jesteś, Takata-san własnie kończy podawać obiad. Gato-san - zwrócił się do wchodzącego właśnie kamerdynera - możesz poprosić Maję-chan, aby do nas dołączyła.

- Maja-san właśnie dzwoniła, że zje później. Postanowiła pójść na spacer do lasu.

- Do którego lasu? - spytał nagle zaniepokojony Byakuya.

- Niech się zastanowię - stwierdził, drapiąc się w zamyśleniu po głowie. - Chyba południowy... a może północy.

- Przypomnij sobie Gato-san, to bardzo ważne - powiedział z naciskiem.

- Hmmm... wspomniała o tej łące z pojedynczym drzewem na środku, czyli chodzi o południowy las... tak, jestem pewien, że mówiła o południowym lesie.

- Dziadku, przepraszam, ale muszę natychmiast wyjść - poderwał się szybko na nogi.

- O co chodzi Byakuya-kun? - spytał zaniepokojony Ginrei.

- Rozbójnicy. Dzisiaj dostałem raport - powiedział, po czym zniknął.

* * *

><p>- Chłopaki, patrzcie co tu mamy - zarechotał opryszek, oblizując usta.<p>

- Jaka śliczna dziewuszka.

- Może się do nas przyłączysz panienko?

- Niestety muszę odmówić. Czekają na mnie w domu. Pewnie zaraz ktoś pójdzie mnie szukać, a wtedy dostanę burę, że długo mnie nie było - mówiła, powoli odsuwając się od rozbójników. Starała się realnie ocenić swoje szanse. Stało przed nią pięciu mężczyzn, może była silna, ale nie poradzi sobie z tyloma na raz. Z trzema może tak, ale nie pięcioma. Jedyną szansą była ucieczka.

- No chodź. Na pewno nie pożałujesz. My jesteśmy z tych, co umieją zadbać o kobietę - dwóch z nich zaczęło kierować się w jej stronę. Byli już niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Teraz albo nigdy - pomyślała. Kopnęła pierwszego z całej siły w krocze. Kiedy drugi próbował ja chwycić, uderzyła go w nos i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Niestety nie zauważyła trzeciego, który niespodziewanie wyrósł przed nią. Chwycił ją za rękę, a gdy próbowała uderzyć go po oczach, podbiegło dwóch pozostałych i skutecznie ją unieruchomili.

- Całkiem jesteś waleczna, jak na tak drobna istotę - powiedział ten, który zagrodził jej drogę. Najwyraźniej był hersztem tej bandy.

- Zaraz urządzę ją tak samo jak ona mnie - zamachnął się opryszek ze złamanym nosem, uderzając ją po twarzy. Z rozbitej wargi popłynęła krew.

- Uspokój się! - kiedy chciał uderzyć drugi raz, powstrzymał go szef bandy. - Nie możemy zeszpecić tej ślicznej buźki. Jeszcze nam się przyda - pogładził ją po policzku.

- Szefie! Zobacz co mi zrobiła - poskarżył się.

- Nie martw się. Zaraz się jej odpłacisz - przygwoździł ją do ziemi, ściskając jednocześnie jej pierś.

- Nie dotykaj mnie świnio - próbowała podrapać go po twarzy.

- Przytrzymajcie jej ręce i nogi, bo za bardzo się rzuca - zakomenderował. - Lepiej zacznij być milsza, bo inaczej się zdenerwuje - stwierdził, rozdzierając jej bluzkę. - patrzcie chłopaki, jakie cudeńko nam się trafiło. Chyba zabierzemy cię do domu. Nie można pozwolić, żeby taka dziewczyna się zmarnowała - powiedział, pochylając się nad nią.

Maja z całych sił próbowała się uwolnić. Czuła jego śmierdzący sake oddech, kiedy próbował ją pocałować, a jego ręka obmacywała jej pierś. Zaczęła mocniej się wyrywać.

- Albo się uspokoisz, albo pożałujesz - zamachnął się na nią.

Przerażona dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, oczekując na cios, który jednak nie padł. Co więcej, nagle jakaś siła uwolniła ją od ciężaru rozbójnika. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana i zobaczyła Byakuyę, którego cios uniósł własnie jednego z bandytów na dobre kilka centymetrów nad ziemię.

- Cholera, to kapitan, uciekamy! - krzyknął herszt.

- Śmieci się sprząta - powiedział zimno Kuchiki-taichou. - Rozprosz się Senbonzakura - Lawina ostrzy spadła, na uciekających w przerażeniu rozbójników. Spod różowych płatków słychać było pełne bólu krzyki. Kiedy ucichły, kapitan szóstego oddziału zapieczętował swój miecz i podszedł do pokonanych złoczyńców.

- Dotknęliście niewłaściwej dziewczyny - stwierdził z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. - Dopilnuję osobiście, żebyście już nigdy więcej nie ujrzeli światła dziennego - obiecał, wzywając swojego porucznika przez piekielnego motyla.

W rzeczywistości ciężko było mu utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy. - Jak mogła pójść sama? Przecież prawie ja zgwałcili - myślał roztrzęsiony, odwracając się do dziewczyny. W momencie, w którym na nią spojrzał, opuściła go cała złość.

Maja siedziała skulona, gorączkowo próbując zasłonić się rozdartą bluzką. Jej ogromne oczy były pełne łez, a usta lekko drżały. Podszedł do niej i klęknął dokładnie naprzeciwko.

- Przepraszam Bykuya-kun - zaszlochała. - Poradziłabym sobie z trzema. Dwóch udało mi się nawet poranić, ale otoczyli mnie. Było ich za dużo. Przepraszam.

Szarooki owinął wokół niej swoje haori. - Już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna - zdjął z szyi szalik i zaczął ocierać jej usta z krwi.

- Nie, bo go pobrudzisz, krew jest ciężko zmyć - odsunęła jego rękę.

- Nic się nie stało. Twoja warga jest ważniejsza niż skrawek jedwabiu - powiedział, powracając do przerwanej czynności.

W tej właśnie chwili na polanę wbiegł Abarai-fukutaichou i dwóch, towarzyszących mu shinigami. Przystanął zaskoczony. Kapitan Kuchiki ścierający swoim szalikiem krew z dziewczęcych ust to niecodziennych widok.

- Poruczniku Abarai.

- Hai, taichou - natychmiast się wyprostował, gotowy na spełnienie rozkazów.

- Zabierzcie tych opryszków do więzienia i dopilnujcie, żeby dostali cele bez okien.

- Hai - natychmiast zabrał się do wykonywania polecenia.

Byakuya po skończeniu zabiegu, podniósł Maję delikatnie z ziemi.

- Tym razem chyba nie będę się buntować - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Widziałem, że złamałaś jednemu z nich nos. Dobra robota - rumieniec pojawił się na jej policzkach. - Maja-san?

- Hai?

- Od przyszłego tygodnia zacznę cię uczyć jak walczyć.


	8. Chapter 7 Abhiraj

Dla P.Z,, który poprosił mnie, żebym opowiedziała historię Abhiraja, postaci, którą wzorowałam na jego osobie.  
>Mówisz i masz :) :*<p>

* * *

><p>Rozdział VII Abhiraj<p>

- Jak się czujesz? Zrobili ci coś? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Mugen-taichou wyrzucał z siebie pytania jedno po drugim, dotykając równocześnie twarzy i ramion Mai, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Po zdarzeniu w lesie, kapitan szóstego oddziału niezwłocznie zabrał Maję na badania do kapitan Unohany. Nie zwracał uwagi na zapewnienia dziewczyny, że nic jej nie jest i potrzebuje tylko kąpieli i gorącej herbaty. W końcu, bo dokładnych badaniach, na które uparcie nalegał i licznych zapewnieniach kapitan czwartego oddziału, że dziewczyna ma się dobrze i nie potrzebuje leczenia, zabrał ją do domu. Jednak nawet po powrocie do rezydencji, jego dyktatorskie zapędy nie przeminęły i wymusił na niej pobyt w łóżku. Kiedy Maja próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku, do jej pokoju wpadł spanikowany Mugen Abhiraj.

- Uspokój się Abhiraj - dziewczyna chwyciła go delikatnie za policzki. - Wszystko gra. Byakuya-san mi pomógł. Mam tylko trochę spuchnięta wargę.

Kuchiki-taichou obserwował tą wymianę zdań z najwyższą irytacją. - Na co on sobie pozwala? Jak śmie ją dotykać w ten sposób. - Kapitanie Mugen, myślę, że powinieneś się opanować - powiedział ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.- Maja-san powinna teraz odpoczywać.

Jego słowa jakby nie docierały do kapitana trzeciego oddziału, który ciągle z niepokojem patrzył na dziewczynę.

- Yyyyy... Kuchiki-san, czy mógłbyś przynieść herbatę i coś do jedzenia? -poprosiła z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

Byakuya już miał zaprotestować, ale zatrzymała go niepewność i błaganie widoczne w jej oczach.

- Dobrze, ale niedługo wrócę - podkreślił zdecydowanym głosem.

- Dziękuję - obdarzyła go olśniewającym uśmiechem, który siał spustoszenie, wśród męskiej części populacji shinigami. Kuchiki-taichou przez chwilę intensywnie się jej przyglądał, po czym, z wyraźną niechęcią, opuścił pokój.

- Abhiraj-kun - powiedziała skupiając się na przyjacielu - powiedz o co chodzi.

- Dowiedziałem się o całym zajściu i zaniepokoiłem się, że mogło coś ci się stać - powiedział szybko. Stanowczo zbyt szybko.

- Tu chodzi o coś więcej... - w zamyśleniu potarła policzek.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - stwierdził z nerwowym uśmiechem.

- Abhiraju Mugen, może nie znamy się długo, ale potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy coś przede mną ukrywasz! - rozeźlona, uderzyła w kołdrę. - Nie okłamuj mnie!

- Nie sądzę...

- Proszę cię - odezwała się cichym, zmartwionym głosem.

Abhiraj przez chwilę przyglądał się swojej przyjaciółce. Na jej twarzy malowało się zatroskanie i determinacja. Zrozumiał, ze chyba nadszedł czas, aby to w końcu z siebie wyrzucić. Poza tym, Mai należało się wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak się zachował.

- Dobrze - ze zrezygnowaniem wypuścił powietrze. - Wiesz, że moja rodzina jest dość znana...

- Co to ma wspólnego?

- Wysłuchaj całej historii, a zrozumiesz.

* * *

><p><em>- Ojcze, przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam tego robić - młody Abhiraj zdecydowanie sprzeciwił się ojcu.<em>

_- Abhiraj, taka jest tradycja. Wiesz, że rodzina Mugen zawsze szczyciła się swoją umiejętnością szkolenia kandydatów na shinigami. Zajmujemy najważniejsze stanowiska w Akademii - zaczął, ale widząc zaciętość na twarzy syna, postanowił zmienić taktykę. - Synu, wiem, że ty też lubisz walczyć. Widziałem cię niejednokrotnie, jak trenujesz._

_- Przykro mi ojcze, ale nie zmienię zdania. Nie chcę zostać shinigami. Przynajmniej nie teraz - dodał po chwili zastanowienia. - Postanowiłem, że dalej będę pracować jako urzędnik._

_- Urzędnik? Czyś ty oszalał? - niebezpiecznie czerwone plamy pojawiły się na policzkach głowy klanu Mugen._

_- Przepraszam ojcze, ale nie chcę teraz wstąpić do Akademii - pokłonił się i opuścił pokój._

_- Dobrze, że tym razem nie doszło do większej kłótni - rozmyślał Abriraj, kierując się do swojego biura. Jego rodzice nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chce podtrzymywać rodowych tradycji. Żadne tłumaczenia nie pomogły. Nie przyjmowali do wiadomości, że nie czuje się gotowy, aby wstąpić do Akademii. Nie uznawali tego za dobry powód. To fakt, że lubił trenować władanie mieczem, ale to nie było najważniejsze. Potrzebował oddechu i tym właśnie była dla niego rutynowa urzędnicza praca._

_- Mugen-san, czy mogę dzisiaj wcześniej wyjść? - zapytał pełnym nadziei głosem Mizushima._

_- Urzędniku Mizushima, zaniosłeś raporty, jak cię prosiłem? - zmierzył władczym wzrokiem swojego podwładnego._

_- Nie, szefie - odpowiedział zrezygnowany. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w żałosnym wyrazie._

_Abhiraj przez chwilę mierzył wzrokiem przygarbioną sylwetkę chłopaka. Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową._

_- Idź już - machnął przyzwalająco ręką - nie pozwól Aoi-chan czekać._

_- Dziękuję szefie - pokłonił się głęboko, po czym wybiegł z biura z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy._

_- Sam tego chciałeś Mugen, pozwoliłeś mu wyjść, więc teraz nie masz wyjścia i musisz uporać się z resztą obowiązków - mamrotał do siebie, kierując się na drugą stronę budynku. - Gdzie to właściwie jest. Nigdy tutaj jeszcze nie byłem._

_Odnalazł właściwe drzwi i po cichym "wejść" , zdecydowanie je otworzył._

_- Słucham? - przytłumiony głos dobiegał zza wielkiej stery papierów, zaścielającej nie tylko biurko, ale też większość płaskich powierzchni w biurze._

_- Przyniosłem raporty - oznajmił zdezorientowany._

_- Połóż je gdzieś._

_- Przepraszam, ale nie umiem mówić do dokumentów - zaczął lawirować pomiędzy stosami, kierując się w stronę, skąd dochodził głos. Okrążył biurko i spojrzał na urzędnika siedzące na krześle. Właściwie to urzędniczkę, bardzo ładną urzędniczkę, zauważył z uznaniem. - Jak już wspomniałem przyniosłem raporty, gdzie mam je położyć? - spytał z czarującym uśmiechem_

_- Gdziekolwiek - odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko, w odpowiedzi na pełne męskiego uznania spojrzenie._

_- Myślałem, że znam wszystkich pracowników, ale ciebie widzę pierwszy raz - stwierdził powoli. - Nazywam się Mugen Abhiraj i jestem szefem działu czwartego - wyciągnął rękę na powitanie._

_- Jestem Ebisawa Aiko i nie widziałeś mnie wcześniej z powodu tej góry papierów - potrząsnęła jego dłonią po czym z niesmakiem zatoczyła ręką koło, pokazując morze dokumentów. - Mój poprzednik nie był zbyt obowiązkowy. Od ponad miesiąca z tym walczę. Zapomniałam już, jak to jest wyjść stąd o normalnej godzinie._

_Kiedy przyglądał się zmartwionej dziewczynie, wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł._

_- Aiko-san, to mój szczęśliwy pędzel, wszędzie go ze sobą noszę - stwierdził, kładąc pięknie zdobiony pędzel na biurku. - Będę bardzo zmartwiony, jeśli okaże się, ze gdzieś go zgubiłem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się jakiś uczciwy znalazca, którego najdzie ochota na małą przerwę w pracy i mi go odniesie - stwierdził z uśmiechem po czym skierował się do wyjścia._

* * *

><p><em>- Znów się spotykamy Aiko-san. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - powitał ją radosny głos, kiedy dwa dni później wchodziła do biura działu czwartego.<em>

_- Znalazłam cenny pędzel do kaligrafii i pomyślałam, że może należeć do ciebie, urzędniku Mugen - powiedziała z przewrotnym uśmiechem._

_- Istotnie, rozpoznaję moją zgubę. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, bo już myślałem, że przepadł na zawsze. Jak ci się mogę odwdzięczyć za twoją pomoc? - Abhiraj kontynuował, podjętą przez dziewczynę, grę._

_- Wydaje mi się, że zaproszenie na obiad będzie wystarczające._

_- Chodźmy zatem - podniósł się energicznie z fotela, chwycił Aiko za rękę i skierował do wyjścia._

_Od tamtego dnia stali się nierozłączni. Abhiraj był bardzo szczęśliwy. Nawet ojciec, pełen nadziei na wnuki, przestał na niego naciskać. Przyjaciele żartowali sobie, że tylko on mógł znaleźć narzeczoną w zagraconym biurze. Śmiali się nawet, że to najlepsze miejsce na szybko zbliżający się ślub._

_- Po prostu ignoruj ich. Wiesz, że nie byliby sobą bez tych żartów - Abhiraj uspokajał swoją narzeczoną._

_- Wiem, jacy oni są, ale jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę żart o biurze pełnym miłości, to któregoś zdzielę - wygrażała, zaciskając wymownie pięść._

_- W porządku, ostrzegę ich przed strasznymi konsekwencjami - zapewnił z uśmiechem. - A teraz chodź już, bo spóźnimy się na spotkanie z rodzicami._

_Czekała ich ciężka przeprawa. Umówili się, że dzisiaj ustalą wszystkie kwestie związane z zaślubinami i weselem. Uznali, że zanim wejdą w paszczę lwa, niezbędne jest psychiczne przygotowanie, dlatego wybrali się na spacer nad jezioro._

_- Kochanie, mam nadzieję, że twój ojciec nie będzie nalegał na zbyt wystawny ślub - ściągnęła z zatroskaniem brwi. - Wiesz, że moja mama nie lubi ostentacji._

_- Nie martw się na zapas. Jakoś sobie z tym..._

_- Jaka urocza para - nagle pojawił się przed nimi ogromny hollow. - Wyglądacie bardzo smakowicie._

_- Aiko, uciekaj - Abhiraj odepchnął dziewczynę, chwycił, leżącą obok gałąź i odwrócił się w stronę napastnika._

_- Myślisz, że pokonasz mnie tym patyczkiem? - rozległ się szyderczy śmiech - Będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jak od razu się poddasz._

_- Abhiraj, uważaj! - rozległ się przerażony krzyk dziewczyny._

_- UCIEKAJ! _

_Dziewczyna w końcu rzuciła się do ucieczki. Pusty błyskawicznie ominął mężczyznę i wyruszył za nią w pościg. Abhiraj pobiegł za nimi. Aiko pędziła ile sił w płucach, ale drogę zagrodziła jej kamienna ściana. Była w pułapce._

_- Lubię jak uciekacie - hollow zaczął powoli się do niej zbliżać. - To dodaje dreszczyku całemu polowaniu, ale na końcu i tak zawsze wygrywam - rzucił się na nią z krzykiem._

_Nagle pomiędzy nich wkroczył Abhiraj._

_- Nie tkniesz jej - krzyknął i zaatakował pustego z wściekłością. Udało mu się przez chwilę zablokować stwora. Walczył zaciekle, ale to nie było wystarczające. Biegłość w posługiwaniu się mieczem, była bezużyteczna bez broni. Nie miał dość umiejętności, aby go pokonać. Był już cały zakrwawiony i obolały po serii silnych ciosów. Jednak, nie zważał na nic, chciał tylko kupić trochę czasu dla Aiko, aby mogła uciec._

_- Aiko, biegnij! Teraz! - krzyczał z całych sił._

_- Nie mogę. Moja noga utknęła! Nie mogę jej wyciągnąć - szarpała z całych sił, ale noga uwięziona w szczelinie ani drgnęła._

_Pusty uderzył Abhiraja w twarz. Upadł oszołomiony na ziemię._

_- Nie! Zostaw go - wrzasnęła Aiko._

_Hollow ruszył w jej kierunku. Abhiraj nie mógł wstać. Jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa, był sparaliżowany. Patrzył przerażony, jak potwór atakuje jego narzeczoną. Płacz dziewczyny, z każdą sekundą, stawał się coraz cichszy, aż w końcu zupełnie umilkł. Rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask. Dopiero po chwili, dotarło do niego, że ten dźwięk wydobył się z jego ust. Czuł, jakby ktoś rozrywał mu serce na kawałki. Napastnik skierował się z powrotem w jego kierunku, ale on nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Patrzył na swoją ukochaną, która leżała w kałuży krwi. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Próbował do niej podpełznąć._

_Ciszę, która zaległa, przerwał kpiący śmiech._

_- Jaki uroczy obrazek, chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę - hollow oznajmił ironicznie._

_Abhirajowi udało się chwycić dłoń narzeczonej._

_- Kochanie, nie umieraj! - łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego!_

_- Kocham cię Abhiraj.__Zawsze będę cię kochać. Pamiętaj o tym - wyszeptała i uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko._

_- Nie! - zaszlochał._

_W tym momencie, otrzymał kolejny cios. Zanim stracił przytomność, dostrzegł czarne kimono i światło odbijające się w mieczu._

* * *

><p><em>- Ojcze, od jutra zaczynam naukę w Akademii - spokojna twarz Abhiraja nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.<em>

_- Synu, może jeszcze poczekasz. Nie minął nawet miesiąc. Nadal nie wydobrzałeś - Mugen-san spojrzał w zatroskaniu na Abhiraja._

_- Zdecydowałem - oznajmił krótko, kończąc rozmowę. _

_Po wyjściu z rezydencji po raz ostatni skierował się do miejsca, w którym przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie spędzał każdą wolną chwilę. To właśnie tutaj obiecał sobie, że nikt z jego bliskich nigdy więcej nie ucierpi przez jego brak umiejętności. Zrobi wszystko, żeby stać się jak najsilniejszym. Wstąpienie do Akademii było pierwszym krokiem ku temu._

_Podniósł się z kolan i powoli skierował w dół zbocza. Zatrzymał się u podnóża stoku i po raz ostatni spojrzał na samotny nagrobek na szczycie wzniesienia. _

_- Kocham cię Aiko - szybkim ruchem ręk,i wytarł samotną łzę spływającą po policzku, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem skierował się w stronę Seretei._


	9. Chapter 8 Nie należy zwlekać z

**Rozdział VIII **

**Nie należy zwlekać z realizacją podjętej decyzji**

Maja próbowała się przebrać najszybciej jak to możliwe. Herbata u dziadka Yamamoto strasznie się przedłużyła i przez to była już spóźniona na trening z kapitanem Kuchiki.

- Pewnie znowu będzie prawił mi kazanie - pomyślała zniesmaczona.

Parę dni po ataku, Byakuya oznajmił jej, że, ponieważ już dobrze się czuje, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby zacząć lekcje. Od tego czasu, spotykają się cztery dni w tygodniu na trzygodzinnych treningach. Bardzo spodobały się jej ćwiczenia i chętnie w nich uczestniczyła. Zaskoczeniem dla niej, podobnie jak dla jej przyjaciół, był poziom umiejętności, który udało jej się osiągnąć w tak krótkim czasie. Po niewiele ponad miesiącu nauki, potrafiła walczyć na równi z porucznikiem.

Jednak, wspólnie spędzany czas, niewiele zmienił relację pomiędzy Mają a Byakuyą. Dziewczyna wynajdywała sobie coraz to nowe zajęcia, aby nie przebywać z Kuchiki-taichou dłużej niż to konieczne. Była w tym tak dobra, że nawet nie spożywali posiłków w tym samym czasie.

- Odkąd zaczął mnie uczyć, nic się nie zmienił - mamrotała do siebie, gorączkowo szukając koszulki. - Dalej jest apodyktyczny i arogancki.

Jednak w chwilach szczerości, była gotowa przyznać przed samą sobą, że te wszystkie uniki z jej strony, podyktowane są zawstydzeniem. Czuła się dziwnie niespokojna za każdym razem, kiedy ocierali się o siebie podczas ćwiczeń. Nic takiego nie odczuwała podczas walki z Abhirajem, dlatego zdecydowanie wolała trenować z przyjacielem. Przy nim nie miała w głowie takiego mętliku, a wręcz przeciwnie. Od pamiętnej rozmowy, stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi.

Przypomniała sobie jak Mugen, pierwszy raz od wielu lat, poszedł na wzgórze, gdzie stał nagrobek Aiko.

_- To wszystko moja wina - Abhiraj osunął się na trawę._

_Maja przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym mocno go przytuliła. Mężczyzna był wdzięczny, że nie próbowała pocieszać go jak inni. To milczące wsparcie, pomogło mu o wiele bardziej niż setki słów. Jej drobne ramiona dawały mu bezinteresowne ciepło, którego dawno już nie doświadczył. Odsunął ją od siebie, dopiero kiedy poczuł ciepłe łzy, kapiące mu na szyję._

_- Dlaczego płaczesz? - spytał zatroskany._

_- A dlaczego ty płaczesz? - zripostowała dziewczyna._

_Zaskoczony Abhiraj przejechał ręką po twarzy. Poczuł, że policzki ma całe mokre od łez._

_- Nie sądzisz, że już czas? - cicho zapytała._

_- Czas? Na co?_

_- Na to, żebyś sobie wybaczył. Jak sądzisz, co powiedziałaby Aiko-chan, gdyby widziała cię w takim stanie?_

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Maja nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo, w tym momencie, przypominała mu jego narzeczoną. Była tak samo energiczna, życzliwa i lojalna. Te cechy sprawiały, że była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką._

_- Powiedziałaby, żebym nie uważał się za ważniejszego niż jestem, bo robię z siebie idiotę - szczęśliwe wspomnienie zawładnęły jego myślami. - Powiedziałaby też, że się z tobą zgadza - zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę._

_Dziewczyna obserwowała w milczeniu emocje, widoczne na jego twarzy. Kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły, a czoło wygładziło. Wyglądał, jakby podjął jakąś ważną decyzję._

_- Ja też się z tobą zgadzam - kiedy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków ogromny ciężar._

Maja otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień i pobiegła w kierunku ogrodu.

* * *

><p>- Spóźnia się - pomyślał ze złością Byakuya. Od jakiegoś czasu był ciągle poddenerwowany. Nie podobało mu się, że pomimo jego wyraźnego zakazu, Maja ciągle spotyka się z Mugen-taichou. Jednak najbardziej irytował go fakt, iż nazywała go Abhiraj-kun. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że do niego zwróciła się w ten sposób tylko dwa razy. Od ostatniego takiego przypadku, bardzo się pilnowała, aby to się nie powtórzyło. Do tego ciągle mu umykała, widywali się tylko na treningach, na których nie było czasu na rozmowę.<p>

Maja była zaskoczona, że Kuchiki-san zignorował kwestie jej spóźnienia. Przez cały trening, nie odezwał się na ten temat ani słowem. To było coś nowego.

- Maja-san, mam nadzieję, że, jak już się wykąpiesz, to dołączysz do mnie przy obiedzie - oznajmił spokojnie.

- Cholera, co on znowu wymyślił? Zastanów się dziewczyno, na pewno coś znajdziesz - gorączkowo przeszukiwała swój umysł, w poszukiwaniu dobrej wymówki. Jednak jej głowa była w tej chwili jak pusta kartka. Ze zrezygnowaniem przygarbiła ramiona.

- Oczywiście, Byakuya-san - odparła po długiej chwili milczenia.

* * *

><p>- Dobra, niech wam będzie! Zaśpiewam - oznajmiła z rezygnacją Maja.<p>

Od dwóch godzin bawiła się razem z Rangiku, Momo, Renjim, Shouheiem i Hiro w barze karaoke. Atmosfera z minuty na minutę była lepsza i, bez wątpienia, sporą zasługę w tym miała ilość wypitego sake.

- Hiro-kun, daj jej mikrofon - zarządziła Matsumoto. Mężczyzna posłusznie wstał i z czarującym uśmiechem, podał dziewczynie wspomniane urządzenie.

- Zaczynam! Ale ostrzegam, sami tego chcieliście - zawołała roześmiana dziewczyna, kierując swój wzrok w stronę, wracającego na swoje miejsce, mężczyzny.

Koyanagi Hiro. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy i ciemnooki, z uroczym uśmiechem, który ostatnio miała okazję często widzieć. Jednym słowem, przystojny mężczyzna z dużym poczuciem humor. Okazał się świetnym kompanem i kilka dni temu, po jego licznych zaproszeniach, w końcu zgodziła się z nim spotkać.

- Miła odmiana bo zrzędliwym Kuchiki-taichou - pomyślał. - Stop! O czym ja myślę. Mam się dobrze bawić a nie rozpamiętywać tą osobę - potrząsnęła głową, poklepała się energicznie po policzkach i zaczęła śpiewać.

"I can't get no satisfaction

I can't get no satisfaction

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no..."

* * *

><p>Byakuya wracał po długim dniu pracy do domu. Znowu musiał dłużej zostać, z powodu tych zagadkowych napadów. Od jakiegoś czasu, ktoś atakował shinigami, patrolujących obrzeża Seretei. Wprawdzie, nikt poważnie nie ucierpiał, ale niepokoiło go, że nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał napastnika. Postanowił, że sprawa wymaga dokładnego zbadania.<p>

- Dawno nie poznałem tak czarującej dziewczyny - Kuchiki-taichou usłyszał, zbliżający się z oddali, nieznajomy głos. Po chwili dotarł do niego śmiech i ironiczna odpowiedź.

- Hiro-kun może znasz to powiedzenie: Kłamać to my, a nie nam.

Tym razem, głos, który usłyszał, był mu doskonale znany. Byakuya ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem, w kierunku skąd dobiegał. Wyszedł zza rogu i zobaczył Maję, idącą z jakimś nieznajomym shinigami. Dziewczyna właśnie próbowała się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku.

- Dobry wieczór - przywitał się zimnym głosem.

Jego wzrok padł na ramię, obejmujące talię Brązowowłosej. Kiedy nieznajomy zauważył to mordercze spojrzenie, natychmiast się cofnął. Każdy wiedział, że z kapitanem Kuchiki nie ma żartów. Do tej pory, krążą plotki o tym jak potraktował rozbójników, którzy odważyli się zaatakować Maję.

- Dobry wieczór kapitanie Kuchiki - pochylił z szacunkiem głowę. - Właśnie odprowadzałem Maję-chan do domu.

- Maja-san pójdzie dalej ze mną, wiec twoja asysta nie jest dłużej potrzebna - oznajmił beznamiętnie.

- Z całym szacunkim Kuchiki-taichou, ale obiecałem, że ją odprowadzę i mam zamiar to zrobić - oznajmił hardo, mierząc się z ostrym spojrzeniem Szarookiego.

- Pozwól, że się powtórzę. Nie ma takiej konieczności - usta Byakuyi zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

Można było wręcz zauważyć błyskawice, przeskakujące pomiędzy mężczyznami. Atmosfera, z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej napięta.

- Halo... pamiętacie, że też tutaj stoję? Sama mogę zdecydować z kim chcę wracać - rozeźlona dziewczyna wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego shinigami.

Jednak ci, całkowicie na sobie skupieni, zupełnie zignorowali jej słowa.

- Radzę ci wracać do domu. Pamiętaj do kogo się zwracasz - ponownie rozległ się głos kapitana szóstego oddziału.

Hiro zaczął się zastanawiać, czy warto aż tak bardzo ryzykować. W końcu, to był kapitan, do tego jeden z najsilniejszych. Jednak ciężko mu było zrezygnować z Mai, która, bez wątpienia, była wyjątkowo smakowitym kąskiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby jakaś dziewczyna odmówiła mu tyle razy. Z drugiej strony, jeśli teraz ustąpi, to wcale nie znaczy, że nie może znowu się z nią umówić. Może następnym razem wyjdą gdzieś sami.

- Maja-chan, skoro kapitan Kuchiki obiecał, że cię zabierze do domu, pozwól, że tutaj się rozstaniemy - odwrócił się do niej, prezentując uśmiech, na który udało mu się już zdobyć wiele dziewczyn, po czym udał się w kierunku baraków swojego oddziału.

- Głupi mężczyźni i ich głupie przepychanki - wymamrotała, po czym ruszyła przed siebie.

- Maja-san, rezydencja jest w drugą stronę.

- Wiem - odpowiedziała nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. - Mam zamiar iść okrężną drogą, więc bądź tak dobry i idź tam, gdzie zamierzałeś.

- Niedoczekanie twoje - pomyślał Byakuya. Błyskawicznie do niej podszedł, przerzucił ją przez ramię i shunpował się do domu.

- Cholera, to jakieś deja vu! - krzyk dziewczyny rozległ się natychmiast, gdy ją postawił. - Znowu to zrobiłeś. Nie jesteś ani moim ojcem, ani bratem, ani mężem, żeby mi rozkazywać. Jak ... Zresztą nieważne - przerwała w pół słowa, machnęła ręką i skierowała się do pokoju, nie zaszczycając Kuchiki-taichou nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Byakuya wodził wzrokiem za oddalającą się powoli dziewczyną. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Nie podobało mu się, że odprowadzał ją jakiś obcy mężczyzna. To było nie do pomyślenia. Samo wspomnienie jego ręki, spoczywającej na jej tali, wywoływało u niego napad złości. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś inny dotykał jej białej skóry. Musi zrobić wszystko, aby ją chronić. Tego wymagał od niego honor. W końcu nosiła znak jego klanu, a on zobowiązał się do opieki nad nią. Byakuya, nawet przez chwilę, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że powodowała nim najzwyczajniejsza w świecie zazdrość. Próbował wszystko jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, bez mieszania do tego niedorzecznych uczuć. Był ponad to. Pół nocy spędził, rozmyślając nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji. Kiedy w końcu zasnął, śnił mu się ostatni wspólny obiad, podczas którego uczył ją posługiwać się pałeczkami. Ciągle pamiętał, dotyk jej pleców na klatce piersiowej, kiedy objął ją, aby pokierować jej ręką. Czuł żar, który ogarnął jej policzki, gdy tak się nad nią pochylał. Wyraźnie widział wdzięczną linię jej szyi. Tyle razy to wspominał, iż nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, że to zdarzenie wkradło się do jego snu.

* * *

><p>- Dziadku, postanowiłem ożenić się z Mają-san - herbata, którą Kuchiki Ginrei miał zwyczaj popijać z rana, obficie zmoczyła biały obrus, leżący na stole.<p>

- Byakuya-kun, czy możesz to powtórzyć - zapytał, ocierając, mało eleganckim gestem brodę, mokrą od naparu.

- Uznałem, że to najlepsze wyjście. Ona nosi symbol klanu Kuchiki i jestem zobowiązany ją chronić - oznajmił z pełnym przekonaniem, zupełnie ignorując incydent z herbatą.

- Czy to jedyny powód? - na twarzy starszego mężczyzny było widać ogromne zaciekawienie i powoli kiełkującą radość

- W ten sposób będzie mi łatwiej nad nią panować. Poza tym, potrzebuję dziedzica. Uznałem, że Maja-san najlepiej nadaje się na moją małżonkę. Tatuaż nobilituje ją, więc nie powinno być problemu z jej pochodzeniem.

- Nie, to nie jest żaden problem, jednak, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś przedyskutować to z soutaichou. On powinien wyrazić zgodę na ten ślub.

- Dobrze, ale nie sądzę, żeby to miało w jakiś sposób opóźnić moje plany. Przekazałem już Gato-san, żeby przygotował wszystko na późne popołudnie.

- Dzisiaj? Skąd ten pośpiech? - spytał zaskoczony Ginrei.

- Nie sądzę, że należy z tym zwlekać. Podjąłem już decyzję i nie chcę niczego odwlekać. Takata-san zajmie się moją narzeczoną i przygotuje ją do uroczystości. Idę teraz porozmawiać z Yamamoto-taichou - oznajmił, po czym spiesznie opuścił pokój, zostawiając zszokowanego dziadka samego.


	10. Chapter 9 To, że muszę słuchać twoich po

**Rozdział IX**

**To, że muszę słuchać twoich poleceń, nie znaczy, że będę się do nich stosować**

Obudziło ją energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

- Maja-chan, mogę wejść?

- Tak, jasne. Spóźniłam się na śniadanie? – spytała, kiedy Emi weszła do pokoju.

- Obawiam się, że nie tylko na śniadanie. Niedawno był obiad.

- Co? Musiałam wypić więcej niż mi się wydawało – podrapała się z zakłopotaniem w głowę.

- Może pójdziesz wziąć szybki prysznic, a ja w tym czasie przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia do pokoju?

- Świetny pomysł. Daj mi dziesięć minut – oznajmiła, podnosząc się energicznie z futonu.

- Maja-chan, po południu jest uroczystość, więc pomyślałam, że może pójdziemy teraz do gorących źródeł i wrócimy przed samym rozpoczęciem, aby zdążyć się przygotować.

- Jaka uroczystość? – zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

- Yyyy… myślałam, że wszystko ustaliliście z Kuchiki-san – odpowiedziała zmieszana pokojówka.

Maja zaczęła się intensywnie zastanawiać. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy coś jej wczoraj mówił. Wydawało jej się, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, ale nie była tego pewna. Postanowiła, że później się z nim rozmówi, a teraz na wszelki wypadek będzie udawać, że świetnie się orientuje w temacie.

- Aaaa… tak, faktycznie. Teraz pamiętam – uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. – W takim razie, idę wziąć prysznic. Po wczorajszym gorące źródła dobrze mi zrobią, więc możemy iść, jak tylko coś zjem.

* * *

><p>- Jaki piękne kimono! Mam je założyć? – Maja z zachwytem wodziła ręką po miękkim materiale.<p>

Niedawno wróciły z gorących źródeł i od razu zaczęły się przygotowania. W pokoju czekało na nią cudowne, śnieżnobiałe kimono z czerwonymi wykończeniami. Na początku, pomyślała, że to jakaś pomyłka, ale, sądząc po minie Emi, wszystko było zgodnie z planem. Nie chciała się zdradzić ze swoją niewiedzą, dlatego chciała poszukać Kuchiki-taichou i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, ale pokojówka nie chciała jej wypuścić, twierdząc, że muszą się spieszyć.

- Maja-chan, białe kimono to ostatnia warstwa. Proszę poczekać, sama sobie nie poradzisz. Muszę cię jeszcze uczesać, więc należy się pospieszyć, bo nie zdążymy – popędzała dziewczynę pokojówka.

- O.K., już się nie ruszam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zbłaźnię. Nigdy nie brałam udziału w japońskich uroczystościach – Maja siedziała nieruchomo, czekając aż Emi skończy upinać jej długie loki.

- Nie martw się. Zdaj się na starostów, oni wiedzą, co robić. Kuchiki-san nie pozwoli na żadną wpadkę, dlatego możesz być spokojna.

- Skoro tak mówisz – stwierdziła zamyślona, ciągle zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.

- Skończone. Musimy wychodzić – oznajmiła, sprawdzając, czy fantazyjne nakrycie głowy dobrze się trzyma.

Kobiety skierowały się dostojnym krokiem do wyjścia. Maja pierwszy raz miała na sobie uroczyste kimono, dlatego szła bardzo powoli, pilnując, aby go nie zabrudzić.

- Dlaczego musi być białe? Przecież, to tak, jakby krzyczało do mnie: zaraz się przewrócisz i mnie wybrudzisz – mamrotała zirytowana, drobiąc kroki bardziej niż to było konieczne.

Weszły na ścieżkę, wiodącą do świątyni.

- Emi-chan, może my już jesteśmy spóźnione? Zobacz, nikogo tutaj nie ma. Wydaje mi się, że powinnam wrócić do pokoju. Przecież to nieładnie wchodzić w połowie uroczystości – stwierdziła zmartwiona, oglądając się na pokojówkę.

- Maja-chan, ale… - Takata przyglądała się dziewczynie zszokowana.

- Dziękuję Takata-san. Dalej pójdziemy sami – nagłe pojawienie się kapitan Kuchiki, przerwało rozmowę.

Maja odprowadziła wzrokiem szybko umykającą pokojówkę.

- Dobrze, że cię widzę. Co to za uroczystość, o której słyszę odkąd wstałam? – zapytała zdezorientowana. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ubranie jest świetne, ta biel jest piękna, do tego, Emi ładnie mnie uczesała. Jednak nie wiem, co tu się dzieje. Nie chcę się zbłaźnić, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała nic robić – przyglądała się z niepokojem Szarookiemu.

- Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie, ale nie musisz się martwić. Starości wszystkim się zajmą. Oprócz nich, w świątyni przebywać będzie tylko rodzina, czyli mój dzidek i Yamamoto-soutaichou, który zastąpi twojego ojca. Ty musisz tylko wypić sake i powtórzyć słowa przysięgi. Potem pójdziemy na przyjęcie, zorganizowane w ogrodzie, gdzie odbierzemy od gości gratulacje – tłumaczył jej cierpliwie.

Można było prawie zauważyć trybiki, przesuwające się w głowie dziewczyny. Jakiś czas temu czytała o japońskich tradycjach i wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość. Starości, ojciec, sake, przysięga, goście, gratulacje. Jej twarz nagle pobladła.

- To jest ślub! – wykrzyknęła ze zgrozą w głosie.

- Tak, a ściślej mówiąc nasz ślub. A teraz chodźmy, bo wszyscy czekają – powiedział, ciągnąc ją za ramię.

- Moment – zaparła się z całej siły piętami. – NIE WYRAŻAŁAM ŻADNEJ ZGODY NA ŻADEN ŚLUB! – krzyknęła.

- Maja-san, to jest najlepsze wyjście. Taka sytuacja nie może wiecznie trwać. Mieszkamy pod jednym dachem, tak nie wypada.

- Wyprowadzam się – próbowała się wyrwać z jego uścisku.

- To nic nie da. Pamiętaj o tatuażu. Mam się tobą opiekować. Podjąłem się tego i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci na wyprowadzkę – tłumaczył jej jak małemu dziecku. Na jego twarzy widoczne były oznaki zniecierpliwienia.

- Nikt nie kazał ci się ze mną żenić! – krzyknęła z desperacją.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia. Ty nie masz innego wyjścia. Mój dziadek się zgodził. Tak samo Yamamoto-san. Twoi przyjaciele o wszystkim wiedzą i czekają na nas, więc bądź łaskawa pójść ze mną.

- A gdzie oświadczyny? Gdzie kwiaty, randki, gładkie słówka? – wyrzucała z siebie pytania z prędkością karabinu. – Nie możesz sam o wszystkim decydować, jakby mnie to nie dotyczyło. Ślub to nie jest coś, o czym możesz decydować od tak. To zobowiązanie na całe życie. Przecież, my nawet nic do siebie… nie czujemy – nieznacznie się zawahała przy ostatnim zdaniu. Prawdą było, że odkąd ją uratował, myślała o nim o wiele więcej niż powinna. Właściwie, to jego obecność niepokoiła ją od samego początku i może, dlatego tak bardzo wzbraniała się przed zamieszkaniem w rezydencji. Musiała przyznać, że nie była obojętna na jego obecność, a wręcz przeciwnie, wzbudzał w niej wiele gwałtownych emocji. Jednak, to nie wystarczy, w momencie, kiedy Byakuya traktował ją tylko jak jakąś niedogodność w swoim życiu.

- Uznałem, że takie zachowanie jest zbędne – stwierdził, niebezpiecznie blisko się do niej zbliżając. – Jednak, jeśli chodzi o emocje, to musisz się ze mną zgodzić, że istnieje pomiędzy nami pewne napięcie.

- Nic takiego nie ma miejsca – natychmiast zaprzeczyła. Odpowiedź padła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Byakuya postąpił kolejny krok do przodu. Dziewczyna chciała się cofnąć, ale nie pozwolił jej na to, obejmując ją prawym ramieniem w pasie i pochylając się nad jej drobną postacią. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Jego skupione, oczekujące spojrzenie spotkało się z jej zaskoczonymi i lekko przestraszonymi oczami. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wyraz determinacji, kiedy zaczął powoli pochylać się w jej stronę. Oddech Mai gwałtownie przyspieszył. Miała wrażenie, że Byakuya jest wstanie usłyszeć jej gwałtownie bijące serce. Kiedy myślała, ze już dłużej nie wytrzyma tego napięcia, potarł delikatnie nosem o jej policzek i zaczął szeptać do ucha.

- Maja-san, teraz pójdziemy do świątyni, dobrze? – ciepły oddech owiał jej szyję.

- Ale… - uniósł ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Nawet przez kilka warstw materiału, mogła wyczuć, jak przyciska ją do swojego silnego ciała. Maja uświadomiła sobie, że została pokonana. Nie miała już siły żeby mu się sprzeciwić.

- Pozwól, że zapytam jeszcze raz. Pójdziesz ze mną do świątyni?

- Pójdę – wymamrotała.

Odstawił ją powoli na ziemię i przytrzymał chwilę dopóki nie odzyskała utraconej równowagi, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Maja popatrzyła na jego twarz, która znowu przybrała beznamiętny wyraz. Nie podobało jej się, że dała się tak łatwo pokonać. Kiedy jej oddech wrócił już do normalności i czuła, że może ponownie zaufać swojemu głosowi, krzyknęła za nim. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w jej kierunku

- Pójdę, ale jeszcze tego pożałujesz – powiedziała zimnym głosem i pomaszerowała z wysoko uniesioną głową w stronę świątyni.

* * *

><p>Byakuya nie mógł się skupić na rozmowie z Ukitake i Kyoraku. Ciągle rozmyślał nad zachowaniem swojej nowo poślubionej żony. Spodziewał się, że będzie miała do niego pewne pretensje, biorąc pod uwagę jej charakter, byłby zaniepokojony, gdyby tak się nie stało. Jednak, nie sądził, że będzie się musiał tak napracować, żeby ją przekonać. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jeśli o to chodzi, też nie mógł zbytnio narzekać. Wciąż pamiętał uczucie triumfu, które go garnęło, gdy poczuł szaleńczy rytm jej serca. Na samo wspomnienie ucisku jej miękkiego ciała, miał ochotę znowu ją przytulić. To małżeństwo miało zdecydowanie swoje plusy. Zaczął się rozglądać po ogrodzie w poszukiwaniu Mai. Przed chwilą, stała z Matsumoto-fukutaichou przy stołach z jedzeniem. Zauważył porucznik dziesiątego oddziału, która właśnie wysłuchiwała reprymendy od swojego kapitana, za zbyt dużą ilość wypitego sake, ale jego żony z nią nie było. Po chwili jego wzrok padł na postać, opierającą się o drzewo w rogu ogrodu. Widać Maja wybrała sobie ten moment, aby porozmawiać z kimże innym, jak nie z kapitanem Mugenem. Z twarzy kapitana Kuchiki wyzierała źle skrywana złość.<p>

- Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, proszę mi wybaczyć – oznajmił, po czym spiesznie opuścił, zdumionych mężczyzn.

- Chyba mu przyłożę! Nie – podniosła ostrzegawczo rękę. - Powstrzymaj się od komentarza. Wiem, że to nic nie rozwiąże, ale jaką sprawi mi ulgę – Maja w złości zaciskała drobne pięści.

- Złotko, wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale przemoc w rodzinie nie jest wyjściem – uspokajająco poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Rodzinie? Jakiej rodzinie – rumieńce złości pojawiły się na jej policzkach.

- Ty i Kuchiki. Teraz jesteście rodziną. Musisz to przyjąć do wiadomości.

- Niedoczekanie jego!

- Maju, muszę ci przypomnieć, że sama się na to zgodziłaś.

- Oszukał mnie perfidnie!

- Jak cię oszukał? – zapytał z wielkim zainteresowaniem Abhiraj.

- On… on… Nie ważne – jej twarz, przybrała kolor dorodnej truskawki.

- Słonko, teraz to mnie dopiero zaciekawiłaś. Sądząc po kolorze twojej twarzy, nie protestowałaś zbyt energicznie przeciwko temu oszukiwaniu.

Abhiraj obserwował, jak rumieniec na jej policzkach jeszcze bardziej ciemnieje i zaczyna rozlewać się na szyi.

- Żono, źle się czujesz? Może powinnaś się położyć? Jest późno, a goście i tak już się rozchodzą, więc sądzę, że możemy udać się do pokoi – Byakuya wyrósł przed nimi jakby spod ziemi.

- A owszem, udam się. Sama – po tym oświadczeniu, odmaszerowała gniewnie, zostawiając mężczyzn samych.

- Będziesz miał z nią dużo roboty Kuchiki. Nie zazdroszczę ci – stwierdził, odprowadzając wzrokiem dziewczynę.

- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział zbolałym głosem.

Na tą krótką chwilę, pomiędzy shinigami, zapanowało milczące porozumienie. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Byakuya.

- Kapitanie Mugen, powinieneś pamiętać, że Maja jest teraz mężatką.

- Kuchiki-taichou, pragnę cię gorąco zapewnić, że pomiędzy mną a twoją żoną jest tylko przyjaźń, która nigdy nie zmieni się w żadne głębsze uczucie, więc nie musisz się martwić.

- Niemniej, mam nadzieję, że mogę w tej kwestii zaufać twojemu honorowi.

- Nawet gdybym zmienił zdanie, to mogę cię zapewnić, że Maja-chan nie potraktowałaby mnie poważnie. Nigdy nie widziała we mnie mężczyzny – oświadczył z udawaną żałością w głosie.

Byakuya w skupieniu przyglądał się twarzy kapitana trzeciego oddziału. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, na ile może mu zaufać. Chyba dojrzał to, czego szukał, ponieważ oświadczył:

- Dobrze, tylko postaraj się nie odwiedzać nas za często – oznajmił, po czym zostawił go samego. Kiedy wchodził na podest, dotarł do niego głośny śmiech Abhiraja.

* * *

><p>Byakuya podnosił właśnie rękę, żeby zapukać do pokoju, kiedy zauważył jak Maja wychodzi z łazienki. Wciąż miała na sobie kimono, ale zdążyła już pozbyć się nakrycia głowy i rozpuścić włosy. Uwielbiał jej włosy. Były takie długie i błyszczące. Niejednokrotnie miał ochotę wpleść palce pomiędzy brązowe pukle. Zagapił się na jeden kosmyk, który spłynął jej na policzek. Był na tyle długi, że sięgał piersi, którą delikatnie muskał, jakby zapraszając Byakuyę, aby zrobił to samo.<p>

Dziewczyna wyminęła go i bez słowa otworzyła drzwi. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego znalazł się pod jej drzwiami.

- Maja-san, uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

- Nie sądzę – lekko zmrużyła oczy.

- Jestem twoim mężem i powinnaś mnie słuchać.

- Może i masz rację, ale to, że muszę słuchać twoich poleceń, nie znaczy, że będę się do nich stosować – oświadczyła, po czym z furią przesunęła drzwi, omijając o milimetry nos Kuchiki-taichou.

Kapitan szóstego oddziału niespokojnie kręcił się na futonie. Z Hisaną, nigdy nie miał takich problemów. Pierwsza żona zawsze słuchała jego poleceń. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, aby mu odpowiedziała w ten sposób. Nigdy się z nią nie spierał. Nawet, gdy udawała się na poszukiwania do Rukongai, które bardzo mu się nie podobały, nie zdarzyło się, aby się pokłócili. Przez chwilę zanurzył się w wspomnieniach o swojej pierwszej miłości. Zanim zdecydował się na ślub, długo zastanawiał się, co by na to powiedziała. Podświadomie czuł, że nie miałaby do niego żadnych pretensji. Zawsze będzie ją kochał, ale od jakiegoś czasu wiedział, że nadszedł czas, aby zostawić żałobę za sobą i zacząć żyć od nowa.

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz Mai w ślubnym kimonie. Wyglądała pięknie, chociaż, przed chwilą, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, było o wiele lepiej. Nie mógł oderwać od niej spojrzenia. Nigdy nie był wystawiony na tak wielką pokusę. Nawet, kiedy się zawzięcie kłócili, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym jak uroczo wyglądała z zarumienionymi ze złości policzkami. Myślał, że po ślubie coś się zmieni, ale okazało się, że jego gdybanie był całkowicie błędne. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, już przyzwyczaił się do temperamentu dziewczyny. Nie chciałby, żeby za bardzo się zmieniła. Podobała mu się ta nieokiełznana radość, którą okazywała na treningach, po opanowaniu jakiegoś trudnego ciosu. Oczy jej wtedy błyszczały, a usta układały się do zadziornego uśmiechu. Wyglądała wtedy tak pociągająco.

- Do licha, to przecież moja noc poślubna – uderzył ze złością w podłogę. Głowę wypełniały mu niepokojące wspomnienia. Biała łydka wystająca spod kołdry, delikatny całus w policzek, wypukłości jej ciała przyciśnięte do jego piersi. Wstał i z rezygnacją udał się do łazienki. Musiał wziąć prysznic. Bardzo zimny prysznic. Przeczuwał, że czeka go jeszcze wiele zimnych kąpieli.


	11. Chapter 10 Próba porwania

**Rozdział X**

**Próba porwania**

Od ślubu minęło już kilka dni. Maja na początku nie ruszała się z domu, w obawie, że Byakuya będzie miał jakieś pretensje. Całą swoją energię skupiła na obowiązkach domowych. Przynajmniej tak było do przedwczoraj, kiedy to Gato-san stanowczo oznajmił, że teraz jest panią Kuchiki i musi przestać wyręczać służbę w ich zadaniach. Postanowiła wtedy, że ma dosyć tej dobrowolnej izolacji i poszła odwiedzić przyjaciół. Wybrali się do ich stałego baru, a kiedy, pomimo późnego powrotu, nie usłyszała żadnej reprymendy, uznała, że nie ma się czym przejmować i wróciła do stałego rozkładu zajęć. Szła właśnie na pierwszy od ślubu trening. Było to też jej pierwsze spotkanie z mężem. Przez ostatnie kilka dni, miał dużo pracy w związku z jakimiś napadami i wychodził kiedy jeszcze spała, a wracał kiedy już była w łóżku.

- Witaj żono – przywitał ją kapitan szóstego oddziału.

- Witaj mężu – natychmiast odpowiedziała.

- Postanowiłem, że dzisiaj zacznę cię uczyć, jak posługiwać się mieczem – powiedział, podając jej drewnianą katanę.

- Super! – podskoczyła z radości. Nie spodziewała się, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. Podejrzewała raczej, że każe jej trenować shunpo, albo powtarzać niezliczoną ilość razy ciosy, które i tak sama codziennie ćwiczy. Jednak, to było coś zupełnie nowego, dlatego z zapałem zabrała się do nowego zajęcia.

* * *

><p>Maja od dłuższego czasu miała bardzo dobry humor. Dokładnie od dnia, kiedy Byakuya zaczął ją uczyć walki mieczem. Była w tym naprawdę dobra. Była pewna, że nie są to czcze przechwałki po tym, jak mąż udzielił jej pochwały. Wiedziała, że robił to bardzo rzadko, więc tym bardziej była z siebie dumna. Tą radość mącił tylko jeden drobny szczegół. Ostatnio miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś za nią chodził. Miała nadzieję, że nie jest to pomysł kapitana Kuchiki, aby wysłać swojego podwładnego, żeby mieć ją na oku.<p>

Siedziała właśnie w gabinecie kapitana dziesiątego oddziału, patrząc na Rangiku, która dzielnie unikała papierkowej pracy, kiedy przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Ne… Rangiku-chan, może poszłybyśmy do świata ludzi na zakupy? – zapytała z uśmiechem. – Czuję, że zasłużyłam na nagrodę.

- Za postępy na treningach? – spytała zaciekawiona Matsumoto.

- Nieeee… za to, że wytrzymuję humory mojego męża.

- Maja-chan, wiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która mówi coś takiego o Kuchiki-taichou. Nikt nie uważa, że jest on humorzasty. Powiedziałabym, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

- To tylko taka przykrywka – oznajmiła z pewnością w głosie. - Czuję, że muszę koniecznie nabyć nową sukienkę, aby mieć siły na przetrwanie kolejnych dni. Widzisz jaka jestem blada ze zmartwienia – teatralnym gestem przyłożyła rękę do czoła i zamknęła oczy jak heroina na granicy omdlenia. Uniosła jedną powiekę, sprawdzając czy jej przedstawienie, zadziałało na przyjaciółkę.

- Dobra, idziemy – zgodziła się roześmiana pani porucznik.

- Musimy tylko skoczyć na chwilę do rezydencji, żebym wzięła torebkę.

* * *

><p>Kapitan szóstego oddziału postanowił zostawić resztę pracy swojemu porucznikowi, a sam udał się wcześniej do domu. Uznał, iż nadszedł czas na rozmowę z żoną. Czuł, że w końcu się rozchoruje, jeśli dłużej będzie torturował się lodowatym prysznicami. Chociaż, może wcześniej oszaleje, z powodu tłumionej rządzy i będzie musiał udać się na przymusowy odpoczynek do baraków czwartego oddziału. O konieczności tej rozmowy, świadczyło również przemęczenie jego podwładnych po tym, jak, któryś dzień z kolei, zafundował im morderczy trening, po którym ledwie mogli ustać.<p>

- Dzień dobry dziadku. Widziałeś może moją żonę? Chcę z nią porozmawiać.

- Obawiam się, że się spóźniłeś. Właśnie udała się z Matsumoto-san do świta żywych. Mówiły coś o zakupach.

- Dlaczego poszła bez mojego pozwolenia? Mówiłem jej na ostatnim treningu, żeby informowała mnie o takich rzeczach – żyłka na jego czole zaczęła niebezpiecznie szybko pulsować.

- Obawiam się, że twoja żona jest bardzo samodzielną istotą – Ginrei spokojnie przyglądał się, jak jego, zwykle beznamiętny i oficjalny, wnuk powoli zaczyna tracić nad sobą panowanie. Wciąż nie mógł się uwierzyć, że Maja miała na niego tak duży wpływ. Chociaż Byakuya uparcie twierdził, że kieruje nim tylko i wyłącznie obowiązek, miał przeczucie, że dwudziestej ósmej głowie klanu Kuchiki zależało na żonie bardziej, niż był skłony przyznać.

Byakuya przeszedł przez seikamon, wszedł w gigai i ruszył według wskazówek Takaty-san. Miał nadzieję, że znalezienie żony nie zajmie mu dużo czasu. Nie podobała mu się ta samowolka. Przecież wiedziała, że jej energia duchowa przyciąga pustych i pomimo to, wybrała się na wycieczkę. Powinna poprosić go, aby jej towarzyszył. Należy teraz do rodu Kuchiki i nie może pozwolić sobie na takie lekkomyślne zachowanie. To prawda, że odkąd zaczęła trenować, jej siła znacznie wzrosła, jednak Kuchiki nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy wspomnienia o tym jak została zaatakowana. Kiedy dowiedział się, że wyruszyła do świata ludzi tylko z Matsumoto-fukutaichou, przed oczami natychmiast stanął mu obraz, kiedy ten opryszek śmiał ją obmacywać. Krew w żyłach zagotowała mu się ze złości. Gwałtownie przyspieszył krok i mimowolnie przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy. Przechodnie starali się go wyminąć jak najszybciej. Nawet dziewczęta, które, do tej pory, wodziły za nim rozmarzonym spojrzeniem, odruchowo się cofnęły. Mężczyzna zauważył, w jednym ze sklepów, porucznik dziesiątego oddziału.

- Matsumot-fukutaichou, gdzie jest moja żona?

- Dzień dobry kapitanie, co cię sprowadza do… - Rangiku urwała w chwili, gdy spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny. Można było zamarznąć od samego patrzenia w jego oczy. Pani porucznik pomyślała, że woli wrócić do domu i zmierzyć się z lodem kapitana Hitsugayi, niż zostać i narażać się na furię kapitana szóstego oddziału. – Jest w przymierzalni – wskazała palcem kierunek. – Przepraszam Maja-chan – wyszeptała, po czym ulotniła się ze sklepu.

Byakuya otworzył z impetem drzwi do kabiny, wskazanej mu przez Matsumoto. Ujrzał swoją żonę, która miała na sobie piękną, krwiście czerwoną sukienkę. Jej krój idealnie podkreślał krągłości dziewczyny, a kolor sprawił, że skóra przypominała gładką, śnieżnobiałą porcelanę. Mężczyzna zagapił się na zdumioną twarz, widoczną w lustrze. Kiedy na jej policzki zaczął wypływać rumieniec zakłopotania, wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Chyba potrzebujesz pomocy przy rozpięciu suwaka – oznajmił, przytrzymując dłoń, która mocowała się z malutkim guzikiem na górze sukienki. Szybko go rozpiął, po czym chwycił za ekler suwaka.

- Kuchiki-san – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Jesteś moją żoną, powinnaś zacząć mówić do mnie po imieniu – powiedział, rozsuwając powoli zamek, jednocześnie gładząc smukłymi palcami gładką skórę na plecach dziewczyny. Podczas tej czynności, nawet na chwilę, nie odrywał wzroku od jej oczu, odbitych w zwierciadle. Powolna pieszczota sprawiła, że jej usta się rozchyliły a oddech przyspieszył. Kiedy skończył, wsunął palce pod ramiączka i zaczął zsuwać materiał, obnażając dziewczynę do pasa. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do piersi, okrytych na półprzezroczystą koronką. Jego dłonie delikatnie zamknęły się na kremowych wzgórzach, a ciepłych oddech owiał szyję. Sutki wyprężyły się w odpowiedzi na ten intymny kontakt. Całe jej ciało wręcz krzyczało, że to co robi, bardzo jej się podoba. Byakuya powoli rozciągnął usta w leniwym uśmiechu. Jednak, kiedy już pochylał się, aby złożyć pocałunek na jej ramieniu, usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do kabiny obok. Z rozczarowaniem cofnął się o krok.

- Przebierz się, a ja poczekam na zewnątrz – oznajmił, po czym błyskawicznie wyszedł na chodnik przed sklepem.

Maja oparła się policzkiem o zimne lustro. Musiała poczekać, aż jej oddech się uspokoi. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. W mgnieniu oka wprowadził ją w zmysłowy trans, po którym nogi do tej pory jej się trzęsły. Zupełnie zapomniała, gdzie się znajduje, liczył się tylko jej mąż i jego dłonie wędrujące po jej ciele. Na samo wspomnienie jej oczy zaczęły ponownie zachodzić mgłą.

- Uspokój się - Kilka razy uderzyła się po twarzy, aby powrócić do rzeczywistości. Szybko się przebrała i poszła do kasy zapłacić. Wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał na nią Kuchiki-taichou.

- Kupiłaś tą sukienkę?

- Tak.

- To dobrze. Pasuje ci – oznajmił, wodząc oczami po jej ciele. Lekki rumieniec powrócił na jej policzki.

- Gdzie jest Rangiku-chan? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

- Prawdopodobnie wróciła do Soul Society.

- CO? Zostawiła mnie tu samą.

- Nie jesteś sama, przecież ja tu jestem.

- I to sprowadza nas do kolejnego pytania: dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytała, poszturchując go palcem w pierś, odzianą w nieskazitelnie białą koszulę.

- Poszłaś na ziemię bez mojego pozwolenia.

- Od kiedy potrzebuje twojego zgody, żeby gdzieś pójść?

- Jesteś moją żoną – oznajmił arogancko, jakby to stwierdzenie było odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania.

- Tylko na papierze, poza tym robię to, na co mam ochotę.

- Zapomniałaś, że twoje reiatsu przyciąga pustych?

- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale potrafię je ukryć. Abhiraj mnie tego nauczył, więc nie ma problemu – oznajmiła gniewnie. – Skoro wypełniłeś już swój obowiązek, to możesz wracać do domu, a ja skończę zakupy – po tym oświadczeniu ominęła mężczyznę i skręciła w następny zaułek.

Kuchiki obserwował gniewny krok Mai. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Znowu go poniosło. Zawsze sobie obiecuje, że będzie spokojny i nie podniesie na nią głosu. Chciał z nią porozmawiać i poprosić, żeby informowała go jeśli ma zamiar udać się gdzieś dalej, ale wyszło jak zwykle. Jedynym pocieszeniem była scena w przebieralni. Maja tak silnie zareagowała na jego pieszczoty, że nie miał wątpliwości, że pragnie go równie mocno jak on jej. Postanowił, że tym razem tego tak nie zostawi i podążył za nią ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy był w połowie drogi, dobiegł go odgłos uderzenia. Zaniepokojony przyspieszył kroku i prawie biegiem wpadł do uliczki.

* * *

><p>- To ty mnie śledziłeś od kilku dni? – Maja zapytała mężczyznę, z którego uścisku przed chwilą się wywinęła. Po sprzeczce z mężem przeszła jej ochota na zakupy, dlatego postanowiła poczekać w zaułku, aż ten wróci do domu. Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić nawet dwóch kroków, kiedy ktoś pochwycił ją od tyłu. Wykręciła rękę napastnika, odmawiając po cichu dziękczynne modły dla umiejętności trenerskich kapitana szóstego oddziału.<p>

Stał przed nią mężczyzna ubrany w kombinezon, który od stroju członków drugiego oddziału, różnił się tylko kolorem, nie był czarny, a ciemnofioletowy. Spod maski rozległ się szyderczy śmiech.

- Nie sądziłem, że Kuchiki nauczy cię kilku chwytów. Jednak niewiele ci to pomoże i tak cię mu zabiorę. Nie będzie nawet wiedział, skąd nadszedł cios, a zanim go oświecę, dostarczysz mi odrobinę rozrywki. Chociaż może nie tylko odrobinę – oznajmił po chwili zastanowienia. – Planuję, że będziesz mnie zabawiać przez dłuższy czas – stwierdził bezczelnie mierząc jej sylwetkę.

- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło – powiedziała, wycofując się w stronę głównej ulicy.

- O nie, nie myśl, że uda ci się uciec – błyskawicznie zagrodził jej drogę, jednocześnie zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się w głąb uliczki – Długo czekałem na moment, kiedy nie będzie się koło ciebie kręciło tylu shinigami. – Skoczył w jej kierunku, próbując ją złapać. Maja odruchowo go zablokowała, wyprowadzając jednocześnie cios. Kiedy upadał, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdumienia.

- To jest ciekawsze niż myślałem, ale nie mam teraz czasu na zabawę z tobą, więc pozwolisz – zaśmiał się, wyciągając swój miecz.

W tym momencie do zaułka wbiegł Byakuya.

- Cholera, co ty tu robisz. Była z nią tylko ta rudowłosa porucznik, która zmyła się jakiś czas temu – powiedział zirytowany. - Chyba wybaczysz mi, że nie zostanę dłużej – oznajmił, kierując się w stronę dziewczyny.

Kuchiki był niezwykle szybki, ale nawet on potrzebował kilku sekund, aby opuścić gigai, dodatkowo musiał pilnować, żeby nie zrobić tego za blisko ulicy, bo ktoś mógł coś zauważyć. Musiała coś szybko wymyślić.

- Potrzebuję miecza, albo czegoś, co może go zastąpić – wymamrotała, rozglądając się gorączkowo. W tej samej sekundzie, w której pomyślała o mieczu, wokół jej dłoni zaczęły wirować białe pióra ze złotym połyskiem. Po chwili połączyły się, przybierając kształt smukłego białego ostrza z misternie rzeźbioną rękojeścią, które połyskiwało złoto przy każdym ruchu. Napastnik szybko otrząsną się z szoku i zamachnął się na nią swoim mieczem. Maja błyskawicznie sparowała cios. Mężczyzna cofnął się, o milimetry unikając zranienia przez Senbonzakurę, po tym jak Byakuya zaatakował go z drugiej strony.

- Kuchiki, bądź pewien, że to nie koniec – oznajmił, patrząc na coś za plecami kapitana. Wskoczył na mur, wypowiedział zaklęcie osłaniające i zniknął w obłokach dymu.

Byakuya podszedł do dziewczyny i dotknął jej ramion, sprawdzając, czy nic jej się nie stało.

- Ktoś tam stoi – powiedział dziewczyna, wskazując głową w stronę wyjścia z zaułka.

Shinigami odwrócił się, spoglądając przez chwilę na nowo przybyłych.

- Zechciejcie chwilę poczekać – oznajmił beznamiętnie, wracając do przerwanej czynności.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała Maja do męża, kiedy ten zaczął odwijać z szyi swój seledynowy szalik.

- Warga znowu ci krwawi – oznajmił, ocierając jej usta.

- Udało mi się zablokować jego cios, ale zdążył uderzyć mnie dłonią. Szybko zniknie, tak jak ostatnim razem – czekała, aż skończy wycierać jej twarz. – Już? Muszę zniknąć miecz - podniosła dłoń, w której trzymała katanę i puściła ją. Ostrze zawisło na chwilę w powietrzu, po czym rozproszyło się, zmieniając się w pióra i znikło.

- Zniknąć? Później o tym porozmawiamy – powiedział zrezygnowany.

- Yyyy… ni-sama… - rozległ się niepewny głos.

- Byakuya, co tu się stało – zawtórował mu drugi.

- Dla ciebie Kuchiki-taichou, Kurosaki – powiedział, skupiając swoją uwagę na dwójce nowoprzybyłych shinigami.

- To twoja siostra i Ichigo? – usta Mai ułożyły się w olśniewający uśmiech. – Cześć, jestem…

- Później się tym zajmiemy. Proponuję, żebyśmy się gdzieś przenieśli – oznajmił Byakuya, wchodząc na powrót w gigai.

- Dom Ichigo jest niedaleko. Możemy… - przerwała Rukia, obserwując jak nieznajoma, wyciera kurz z garnituru, który miał na sobie jej brat.

- Świetnie w takim razie chodźmy. Prowadźcie – popędził, pogrążona w zaskoczeniu parę.

- Dlaczego to zawsze musi być mój pokój – narzekał Ichigo, wracając z kuchni z herbatą.

Po paru minutach cała czwórka znalazła się w domu Kurosakiego. Rukia kazała rudowłosemu przynieść coś do picia, a sama poprowadziła gości do jego pokoju. Ichigo wszedł do pokoju w momencie, kiedy Kon, odpowiednio zdeptany przez jego współlokatorkę, zauważył towarzyszącą jej dziewczynę. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, co się teraz stanie. Już w zaułku zdążył się przyjrzeć nieznajomej. Dziewczyna była niewiele wyższa od Ruki, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Miała długie brązowe włosy, duże oczy i obdarzona była miłymi dla oka okrągłościami. Przychodziło mu na myśl tylko jedno słowo: piękna. Oczywiście, to nie znaczyło, że Rukia nie była ładna, bo była, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że towarzyszka Byakuyi przyciągała spojrzenie jak magnes. Magnes, który błyskawicznie przyciągnął Kona. Pluszak rzucił się na nią z przeciągłym „one-san", chcąc wtulić się w jej biust. Reakcja kapitana szóstego oddziału była natychmiastowa. Niezauważalnym ruchem powalił go na ziemię i przygniótł stopą.

- Co robisz? To tylko urocza maskotka – dziewczyna odsunęła jego nogę, chcąc podnieść sprawcę zamieszania. Rukia i Ichigo zamarli zaskoczeni. Najpierw to dziwne zachowanie po ataku, a teraz nieznajoma poucza Kuchikiego, jakby był nieznośnym dzieckiem. Co więcej, kapitan nie rzucił jej lodowatego spojrzenia i nie wypowiedział ostrzeżenia, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedyś ktoś dopuścił się takiej impertynencji.

Zanim zdążyła podnieść maskotkę, chłopak otrząsną się z szoku.

- Lepiej tego nie rób. Zapewniam cię, że on nie jest uroczy. To zmodyfikowana dusza, która jest największym zboczeńcem, jakiego znam – Ichigo odrzucił Kona w drugi koniec pokoju.

- Ichigo, jak możesz coś takiego mówić!

- Bo zamknę cię w szafie – to ostrzeżenie natychmiast uciszyło, awanturującego się pluszaka.

- Skoro wszyscy już się rozgościli, może przejdziemy do tematu – przypomniała Rukia.

- Mogę się w końcu przedstawić? – spytała Maja, patrząc pytająco na Byakuyę.

- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. To jest Maja i… - jego wypowiedź przerwało pukanie do okna.

- Co znowu? – Ichigo odsłonił kotarę i otworzył okno, pod którym, jak się okazało, stał Renji.

- Cześć – wszedł do pokoju, przywitał się i od razu skierował się w stronę swojego kapitana.

- Kapitanie, prosiłeś, żeby natychmiast cię informować, jeśli znowu pojawią się te odczyty – popatrzył oczekująco na Kuchiki-taichou.

- Proszę kontynuować poruczniku.

- Kilka minut temu, po raz pierwszy odebraliśmy sygnał ze świata żywych. Miało to miejsce parę przecznic stąd. Według nwszych danych mieści się tam dzielnica handlowa.

- Zdaje się, że przed chwilą spotkałem naszego nieuchwytnego napastnika – oznajmił Szarooki, błyskawicznie kojarząc fakty. – Porozmawiamy o tym po powrocie do Seretei – zakończył temat.

- Dobrze – Renji rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Maja-chan, a co ty tutaj robisz?

- Wybrałyśmy się z Rangiku na zakupy.

- A gdzie jest Matsumoto?

- Mam wrażenie, że Byakuya-kun ją wystraszył.

- Czy ktoś może nam w końcu to wyjaśnić? – odezwał się zirytowany Ichigo.

- Ni-sama? – zawtórowała mu Rukia.

Pierwszy odezwał się Renji.

- Faktycznie, przecież wy nic nie wiecie. Maja-chan mieszka w Seretei od jakiegoś czasu.

- Abarai-fukutaichou, myślę, że to pytanie było skierowane do mnie – rozległ się chłodny głos.

- Przepraszam kapitanie – porucznik natychmiast zamilkł.

Wszyscy popatrzyli wyczekująco na Kuchiki-taichou.

- Jak porucznik Abarai już wspomniał, Maja mieszka w Seretei, a od niecałego miesiąca jest moją żoną. Nie było czasu zawiadomić cię o ślubie, a później znowu wyjechaliście na jakąś wycieczkę i nie miałem jak cię poinformować – zwrócił się do siostry, która z otwartą buzią, wpatrywała się w Maję.

- Może wpadniecie za parę dni do rezydencji? – nowa pani Kuchiki uśmiechnęła się do swojej szwagierki.

- Oj… Rukia… ocknij się – Renji potrząsnął ramionami dziewczyny.

- Ślub… ni-sama… odwiedzić – mamrotała przez chwilę. – Tak, za parę dni przyjdziemy.

- To świetnie, nie mogę się już doczekać. Przepraszam, że to tak wyszło. Jak przyjdziecie to wszystko ci opowiem - zapewniła Maja.

- Pożegnaj się żono, musimy już wracać – zaordynował Kuchiki.

- Do zobaczenia – pomachała im z uśmiechem. Byakuya chwycił ją na ręce i wyskoczył przez okno, Renji ruszył w ich ślady. Otworzyli bramę i wrócili do Soul Society, zostawiając Ichigo i Rukię w stanie głębokiego szoku.


	12. Chapter 11 Czasami robi się bardz gorąco

**Rozdział XI**

**Czasami, robi si****ę**** bardzo gor****ą****co**

Na rewelacje, związane z pojawiającym się i znikającym mieczem, soutaichou zareagował jedynie lekkim zdziwieniem. Oznajmił, że wiedzieli, iż Maja ma niezwykłe zdolności i można się było czegoś takiego po niej spodziewać. Zupełnie inaczej miała się historia z tajemniczym napastnikiem. Po wysłuchaniu dokładnej relacji, stwierdził, że sprawa wymaga szczegółowego śledztwa. Wiedzieli, że jest to w jakiś sposób związane z kapitanem Kuchiki, dlatego, wyjaśnienie tej zagadki, zostało w całości zlecone szóstemu dywizjonowi.

- Kuchiki-taichou, po tym, co przekazała nam Maja-chan, mam powody przypuszczać, że będzie ponownie próbował ją porwać.

- W zupełności się z tym zgadzam.

- Obaj wiemy, jaka z niej energiczna osoba. Dlatego, obawiam się, że ciężko będzie narzucić jej czyjąś wolę i zmusić do zostania w rezydencji – ze zmartwieniem potarł swoją brodę.

- Już o tym pomyślałem soutaichou. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest to niemożliwe. Dodatkowo, nie chcę tego robić, bo wywoła to tylko gwałtowny protest z jej strony. Dlatego, postanowiłem, że będę jej wszędzie towarzyszył. Porozmawiam z kapitanem Mugenem i poproszę go o pomoc, jeśli obowiązki służbowe będą mi uniemożliwiały jakieś wyjście.

- Doskonały pomysł. Wiedziałem, że mogę na tobie polegać kapitanie Kuchiki.

- Nie było nigdy, co do tego wątpliwości. Maja-chan jest moją żoną, to mój obowiązek ją chronić.

- Świetnie. To wszystko.

Byakuya pokłonił się z szacunkiem i opuścił biuro Głównodowodzącego.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki już piąty dzień z kolei towarzyszył swojej żonie. Maja zdawała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, dlatego, po rozważeniu całej sytuacji, bez żadnych protestów, przystała na jego plan. Ostrzegła go tylko, żeby jej nie przeszkadzał.<p>

- Proszę cię jedynie, żebyś nie wchodził mi za bardzo w drogę. Najlepiej to skorzystaj z okazji, rozluźnij się i ciesz się niespodziewanym urlopem – poradziła z uroczym uśmiechem. – W ogóle to jestem mile zaskoczona. Spodziewałam się raczej, że będziesz próbował zamknąć mnie w rezydencji – zakończyła zadowolona.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, czym Maja zajmuje się po całych dniach, ale z pewnością, nie tego się spodziewał. Po pierwsze, pomagała służbie. We wszystkim. Od wycierania kurzy, przez robienie prania, do codziennych zakupów. Początkowo pomyślał, że próbuje sobie z niego zakpić, wymyślając zajęcia, których, według niego, nigdy by się nie podjęła. Jednak, po dłuższej obserwacji, zorientował się, że dziewczyna była zbyt dobrze zorientowana, w tym, co robiła. Służący, którzy na początku, pod wpływem jego taksującego spojrzenia, próbowali ją we wszystkim wyręczać, zrezygnowali po paru minutach. Co chwilę, ktoś podchodził z jakimś pytaniem i wyraźnie było widać, że Maja już od dawna sprawowała nad nimi władzę. Nawet pani Gato, która nikomu nie pozwala wtrącać się do swojej kuchni, poprosiła ją, o przejrzenie menu na cały tydzień. Podczas zakupów sklepikarze witali ją radosnymi okrzykami i pytaniami o samopoczucie, pokazując swój najlepszy towar. Znała każdego z imienia i dla każdego miała miłe słowo. Kilka razy spotkała się z dziadkiem Kuchiki i Yamamoto-san na herbacie. Nie mówiąc już o licznych wizytach u Matsumoto-taichou i kapitana Mugena. W obu przypadkach zostawiał ją z nimi samą i odbierał, kiedy dała znać przez komunikator. Ku jego zdumieniu, trzy wieczory, spędziła u Zarakiego, opowiadając Yachiru-fukutaichou bajkę na dobranoc.

Jednak, największy szok przeżył, kiedy z koszem wypełnionym po brzegi ciastkami, wmaszerowała do baraków szóstego oddziału. Jego podwładni głośno ją powitali, żartując z nią i pytając, co im dzisiaj przyniosła. Jedyną osobą, która zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że ich kapitan wszedł do pomieszczenia, był Abarai.

- Dzień dobry kapitanie. Przepraszam za ten hałas, ale oni tak zawsze – uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Jak często moja żona tu przychodzi? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

- Ciężko powiedzieć. Nie ma jakiegoś stałego dnia, ale wydaje mi się, że przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie. Zawsze przynosi ze sobą jakieś smakołyki i rozmawia z każdym, kto ma na to ochotę. Z tego, co wiem, to wszyscy są z tego zadowoleni, a teraz, kiedy Maja-chan jest twoją żoną, czują się jeszcze bardziej wyróżnieni.

- Rozumiem – stwierdził, w zamyśleniu obserwując swoją żonę.

Okazało się, że Maja od samego początku, pozytywnie wpływała na opinię, jaką ludzie mają na temat rodu Kuchiki. Byakuya był, jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas, zadowolony z decyzji o poślubieniu jej.

* * *

><p>Maja kręciła się nerwowo na posłaniu. Już od godziny próbowała zasnąć, ale nic jej nie pomagało. Była niespokojna i doskonale wiedziała dlaczego. To ciągła obecność jej męża tak na nią wpływała. Za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy się spotykały, przypominała sobie scenę w przebieralni. Nie mogła już wytrzymać tego napięcia, dlatego postanowiła przejść się po ogrodzie i trochę ochłonąć. Narzuciła jedwabny szlafrok na bieliznę i wyszła na zewnątrz.<p>

Tak jak czuła, przechadzka nad staw dobrze jej zrobiła. Lubiła kłaść się koło niego i zanurzać palce w chłodnej wodzie. Kiedy zrobiło jej się zimno, wstała i zaczęła powoli wracać do pokoju. Na jej nieszczęście, zapomniała o ławce, którą na jej prośbę dzisiaj ustawili w ogrodzie. Potknęła się o nią i zaczęła spadać na trawę.

Byakuya usłyszał jakiś dźwięk dochodzący z ogrodu. Szybko zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zamiast spodziewanego włamywacza, ujrzał jak jego żona potyka się o ławkę. Podbiegł do niej i złapał, zanim zdążyła upaść.

- Dziękuję – powiedział zakłopotana.

- Nie ma za co, powinnaś… - jego uwagę odwrócił rozchylający się szlafrok. Zagapił się na czerwoną koronkę, ledwie zakrywającą piersi. Poczuł, że jego ciało zaczyna reagować na ten apetyczny widok. Po chwili, przeniósł wzrok na twarz i pochwycił jej spojrzenie.

- Maju… - wyszeptał.

Dziewczyna uniosła dłoń i skierowała ją do twarzy męża. Jednak, zanim zdążyła go dotknąć, jego usta z impetem zaatakowały jej wargi. Stała przez chwilę nieruchoma, zaskoczona tą nagłą napaścią. Przejechał delikatnie językiem po jej ustach, domagając się odpowiedzi. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję. Już po sekundzie, z westchnieniem zachwytu, wczepiła dłonie w jego włosy i zachęcająco rozchyliła wargi. Język Byakuyi natychmiast wślizgnął się do środka, a jego dłonie zsunęły się na pośladki dziewczyny. Mocno chwycił jej pupę i podniósł ją do góry. Maja instynktownie oplotła talię męża nogami, przywierając mocno do klatki piersiowej.

- Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptał, całując wygiętą szyję. – Tym razem, nic nam nie przeszkodzi – powiedział, po czym skierował się do jej pokoju.

Maja czuła, jak twarda męskość ociera się o nią przy każdym jego kroku. Wtuliła nos w zagłębienie szyi i wciągnęła świeży zapach męskiej skóry. Czuła się jak narkomanka, a Byakuya był narkotykiem, którego potrzebowała. Wiedziała, że nie jest już wstanie się cofnąć. Gdyby ktoś im teraz przeszkodził, chyba by go pobiła z frustracji.

Położył ją na futonie i szybko rozwiązał pasek szlafroka. W zachwycie przyglądał się miękkiej skórze, okrytej jedynie skąpą bielizną. Uniósł ją lekko, całkiem pozbywając się zbędnego kawałka jedwabiu. Zaczął pieścić płaski brzuch dziewczyny, zataczając kółka wygłodniałymi palcami. Jego dłoń nieubłaganie przesuwała się w kierunku piersi. Dotknął i lekko ścisnął najpierw jedną, a później obie półkule. Po chwili, jego język podążył w ślad za rękami. Zaczął ssać wyprężone sutki przez materiał stanika. Ciało Mai gwałtownie wygięło się w łuk, prosząc o więcej. Ułożył się miedzy jej nogami, wpijając się ponownie w jej wargi. Jego ręka zaczęła wędrować po wewnętrznej stronie białego uda. Gdy oderwał się od niej, aby zaczerpnąć tchu, z jej ust wydobył się głęboki jęk. Byakuya uśmiechnął się z triumfem, wpatrując się w jej rozszerzone źrenice.

Dziewczyna, widząc zadowolenie męża, rozciągnęła usta w szelmowskim uśmiechu i po chwili, dzięki jednemu szybkiemu ruchowi, leżał na plecach, a ona na nim. Chwyciła go za ramiona i poniosła do pozycji siedzącej. Chciała poczuć dotyk nagiej skóry, ale przeszkadzał jej szlafrok, który wciąż miał na sobie. Zaczęła go zsuwać swoimi niecierpliwymi palcami, gładząc każdy, nowo odsłonięty skrawek ciała. Mężczyzna zadrżał z podniecenia. Chwyciła go jedną ręką za szyję i pochyliła się, znacząc wilgotny szlak na szyi. Jej usta na przemian gryzły i całowały, powoli przesuwając się na klatkę piersiową. Drugą dłonią odnalazła płaski męski sutek, który natychmiast zareagował na niespodziewaną pieszczotę. Byakuya zaczął głośno dyszeć. Jej drobne palce wznowiły wędrówkę w dół piersi.

Kiedy zawędrowały niebezpiecznie nisko, mężczyzna chwycił ciekawską dłoń i gwałtownie przytulił dziewczynę. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej rozpłomienioną twarz, po czym obdarował ją głębokim pocałunkiem, rozpinając jednocześnie haftki stanika.

Maja ucieszyła się, że potrafi wywołać tak gorącą reakcję u swojego, zwykle beznamiętnego, męża. Odkryła, że pomimo unieruchomionych rąk, może podrażnić kochanka w inny sposób. Zaczęła delikatnie się kołysać, drażniąc twardą wypukłość, którą czuła pod sobą. Poczuła, jak jego palce wbijają jej się w pośladki. Jednak, nie dane jej było, nacieszyć się tą chwilą tryumfu, ponieważ, już po sekundzie, leżała z powrotem na plecach.

Kuchiki sprawnym ruchem pozbył się szlafroka. Światło księżyca padło przez okno na jego ciało, pozwalając Mai, obserwować każdy szczegół. Wiedział, że podoba się kobietom, ale nie był wstanie przewidzieć, co może pomyśleć sobie jego żona. Z niezrozumiałych powodów, bardzo mu zależało, aby uznała go za atrakcyjnego. Trwał w niepewnym oczekiwaniu. Po chwili, ujrzał zachwyt widoczny w jej oczach. Jego twarz przybrała zadowolony wyraz.

Dziewczyna dotknęła umięśnionego brzucha, badając gładkość skóry. Gdy przesunęła dłoń w kierunku wyprężonego penisa, Byakuya chwycił jej rękę.

- Nie – wydyszał.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała zawiedziona.

- Jeśli teraz to zrobisz, to nie wytrzymam. Zbyt długo na to czekałem, aby teraz zachować się jak niedoświadczony uczniak – powiedział, wprawiając kochankę w zaskoczenie.

Pochylił się chwytając zębami jej skórę i rozchylając kolanem smukłe uda. Próbowała dotknąć jego pleców, ale mężczyzna unieruchomił jej ręce nad głową.

- Bądź grzeczna, albo cię zwiąże – zagroził.

- Ale ja też chcę cię dotknąć – powiedziała niezadowolona.

- Później. Zapewniam cię, że będziesz miała ku temu wiele okazji.

- Ale… - protest gwałtownie się urwał, gdy poczuła muśnięcie między nogami. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i podniecenia.

Zanim zdążyła jęknąć z rozkoszy, przykrył jej rozchylone usta swoimi wargami, nie przerywając intymnej pieszczoty. Sprawnie zdjął ostatni skrawek materiału, który na sobie miała. Kiedy wsunął w nią palce, nagrodziła go gorącą reakcją.

Maja z trudem łapała oddech, jej ciało było jak w gorączce. Byakuya ułożył się na niej, ciągle masując wewnętrzną stronę jej uda. Kiedy miała wrażenie, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, poczuła jak atakuje ją agresywną męskością. Wszedł w nią jednym szybkim pchnięciem. Doznanie było tak silne, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, na krótki ból, który ją przeszył.

Zmusił się do pozostania nieruchomym. Wpatrywał się w skupieniu w jej twarz. Zobaczył, jak przygryzła wargę prawie do krwi i obawiał się, że mógł ją zranić. Jednak, już po chwili poczuł, jak zakołysała z niecierpliwością biodrami, domagając się, aby nie przerywał.

- Otwórz oczy. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć – zażądał.

Kiedy tylko rozchyliła powieki, zaczął się poruszać. Na początku powoli, badając jej reakcję na to nowe doznanie. Przyspieszył, gdy dojrzał jak oczy dziewczyny zachodzą mgłą. Założył jej nogę sobie na plecy, jeszcze bardziej ją otwierając. Po kręgosłupie spłynęła mu kropla potu. Po chwili poczuł, jak jej ciało obejmują gwałtowne dreszcze. Pchnął mocno i dołączył w rozkoszy do żony.

Maja czuła, przygniatający ją ciężar ciała męża. Doszła do wniosku, że bardzo jej to odpowiada i zaczęła przebierać palcami w jego włosach. Nagle zrobiła się bardzo senna. Ziewnęła przeciągle, a powieki same jej opadły. Poczuła jak Byakuya zmienia pozycję, układając ją sobie na piersi. Przerzuciła nogę przez jego brzuch. Otulił ich kołdrą i przytulił ją do siebie. Będąc już na granicy snu, usłyszała jeszcze szept.

- Teraz już nie jesteś żoną tylko na papierze.

* * *

><p>Komentarze mile widziane :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 Przeklęte obowiązki

**Rozdział XII**

**Przekl****ę****te obowi****ą****zki**

Maja wstała znaczne później niż zwykle. Zazwyczaj, jeśli nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu, Emi-chan przychodziła ją zbudzić, ale dzisiaj nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Rano słyszała tylko, jak jej mąż, po złożeniu całusa na jej ustach, opuszcza pokój. Podejrzewała, że brak pobudki to jego sprawka, prawdopodobnie zakazał komukolwiek jej przeszkadzać.

Odkąd się obudziła, rozpierała ją energia, dlatego kiedy pojawił się Abhiraj, namówiła go na ćwiczenie walki mieczem.

- Czekaj. Przerwa. Muszę zdjąć bluzę – skierowała się w stronę podestu.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zaczęła ćwiczyć w kimonie – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie noszę go na co dzień jak wy, więc byłoby to bezcelowe – zaczęła ściągać zbędny kawałek garderoby. – Ale zastanowię się nad tym.

- Kotkuuuu – powiedział przeciągle.

- Co? – spytała, przez materiał zasłaniający jej twarz.

- Tatuaż.

- Przecież już go widziałeś – odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Abhiraj kilkoma krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.

- Nie o to chodzi. Jest większy.

- Jak to większy?

- Jeśli w końcu przestaniesz się kręcić i dasz mi spojrzeć, to powiem ci, co się zmieniło – unieruchomił dziewczynę i w skupieniu zaczął studiować jej plecy. – Doszły trzy znaki kanji. Masz teraz napisane: „Do Najważniejszego należę ciałem, duszą i sercem".

- Żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz – powiedziała naburmuszona.

- Nie, naprawdę jest tak napisane – zapewnił, oglądając dokładnie napis. Nagle się wyprostował. – Czekaj, jeśli pierwszy pojawił się po tym, jak Kuchiki cię dotknął, to… - domyślny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. – Złotko, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? – Z uwagą obserwował jej twarz.

Na policzki dziewczyny wystąpiły gorące rumieńce.

- Mugen, jeśli ci życie miłe, lepiej powściągnij swoją wyobraźnię! – uderzyła go w ramię.

- Ała! To bolało – zanosił się ze śmiechu

- Masz o tym nikomu nie mówić, słyszysz?

- Jasne – zapewnił, wycierając ostatnie łzy. – Masz moje słowo.

- Żono, źle się czujesz? Jesteś czerwona na twarzy – pojawienie się Byakuyi, przerwało rozmowę.

Maja drgnęła zaskoczona, a jej policzki przybrały jeszcze intensywniejszą barwę.

- Wszystko w porządku. Zgrzałam się trochę, bo długo już trenujemy – szybko zaprzeczyła, kontem oka obserwując, jak usta Abhiraja układają się w słowo „kłamczucha".

- To dobrze.

Kapitan trzeciego oddział, obserwował jak Kuchiki ostatni raz muska policzki żony, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nic jej nie jest. Jeśli nic się wczoraj nie stało, to on jest gotów dobrowolnie zgłosić się na królika doświadczalnego dla kapitana dwunastego oddziału.

- Dobrze, że już jesteś Mugen-taichou. Mam do ciebie prośbę – z zamyślenia wyrwał go wyniosły głos.

- Zamieniam się w słuch kapitanie Kuchiki.

- Uzyskaliśmy informacje o możliwej kryjówce poszukiwanego. Wydają się być pewne, dlatego dołączę do grupy poszukiwawczej i w związku z tym nie będzie mnie kilka dni. Prosiłbym cię, abyś zaopiekował się Mają-chan podczas mojej nieobecności.

- Zajmę się nią, jakby była moją własną żoną – powiedział przewrotnie.

- To nie będzie potrzebne – padła zimna odpowiedź. – Wystarczy, że będziesz jej towarzyszył, gdziekolwiek się wybierze. To mało prawdopodobne, ale należy wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, że to pułapka, mająca na celu odciągnięcie mnie od Mai.

- Zgadzam się z tobą – oznajmił Abhiraj, poważniejąc. – Nie musisz się martwić. Maja to moja przyjaciółka i nawet, gdybyś mnie o to nie poprosił, to bym jej pilnował.

- Zatem ustalone – odwrócił się do żony. – Muszę przygotować parę rzeczy, dlatego zobaczymy się wieczorem. Do tego czasu zostawiam cię w rękach kapitana Mugen – oznajmił, po czym shunpował się w kierunku baraków szóstego oddziału.

* * *

><p>Mai znudziło się czekanie, dlatego zdecydowała, że najwyższa pora, aby iść spać. Przygotowała posłanie i poszła do łazienki, wziąć odprężającą kąpiel. Wylegiwała się w wannie, dopóki woda nie stała się lodowata.<br>Przechodziła właśnie koło pokoju Byakuyi, gdy nagle zza drzwi wysunęła się ręka, która błyskawicznie wciągnęła ją do pomieszczenia. Po chwili stała przyparta do ściany, a jej mąż pochylał się nad nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Z ustami oddalonymi o milimetry od jej twarzy wyszeptał: - Jednak, to chodzenie w samym ręczniku, ma swoje zalety – po czym, zaczął ją namiętnie całować.

* * *

><p>Maja wiedziała, że nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu zobaczy Byakuyę, dlatego postanowiła zjeść z nim śniadanie. Kilka minut po tym, jak wyszedł z pokoju, zerwała się z futonu i poszła do siebie, aby się ubrać. Uśmiechnięta, pokonywała korytarze, kierując się do jadalni. Już miała otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszała swoje imię. Nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale było jej niezręcznie teraz wchodzić, dlatego postanowiła się wycofać i wrócić za chwilę. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymało ją zdanie, dobiegające zza drzwi.<p>

- Patrząc na was, odnoszę wrażenie, że wszystko zaczyna się układać.

- Tak.

- Cieszę się, że żona nie jest ci obojętna.

- Tak, doskonale się sprawdza jako pani Kuchiki. Jednak, nie zapominaj dziadku, że opieka nad nią to mój obowiązek. Poza tym, dobrze wiesz, że potrzebuję dziedzica. To było najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji…

Maja dłońmi zakryła uszy. Nie mogła dłużej tego słuchać. Bolesne słowa tłukły się po jej głowie: „sprawdza się", „obowiązek", „najlepsze wyjście" Była oszołomiona jak po silnym ciosie. Myślała, że mu na niej zależy. Nie musiał jej od razu kochać, ale powinna być dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko obowiązkiem. Jakże nienawidziła tego słowa. Czuła, jak jej serce powoli rozpada się na kawałeczki. Ostatkiem woli powstrzymała płacz i szybko wróciła do pokoju. Szczelnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o ścianę. Nagle, jakby pod jakimś ogromnym ciężarem, osunęła się na podłogę. Objęła się ramionami i dopiero wtedy pozwoliła, aby łzy pociekły jej po policzkach.

* * *

><p>- Dziadku, wyprowadzam się.<p>

- Co? Dziecko, dlaczego? – wykrztusił wstrząśnięty Ginrei.

- Muszę – przyglądał się jej podkrążonym, zaczerwienionym oczom. Wyglądała, jakby ostatnie kilka godzin spędziła na nieustannym płaczu.

- Proszę, wyjaśnij mi, o co chodzi. Czy coś się stało? Ktoś ci coś zrobił? – pytał, próbując domyślić się przyczyny jej zachowania.

- Ja… nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu, doszłam do wniosku, że nie będę dłużej przykrym obowiązkiem – z bólem zamknęła oczy.

Ginrei doznał nagle olśnienia. Przypomniał sobie hałas, który usłyszeli rano za drzwiami. Był pewien, że to przechodził jakiś służący. Teraz bardzo chciał, żeby to była prawda.

- Dzisiaj rano. Słyszałaś moją rozmowę ze swoim mężem? – pomimo jej milczenia, domyślił się prawdy. Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny wszystko mu zdradził. Zrezygnowany, opuścił ręce. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwała się jego wnuczka.

- Przepraszam, ale nie ważne, co powiesz, nie zmienię swojego zdania. Proszę, nic nikomu nie mów. Nie chcę, żeby Byakuya miał jakieś kłopoty z mojego powodu. – Podeszła do niego i objęła za szyję. – Dziadku, Bardzo cię kocham i będę za tobą tęsknić – odsunęła się i pochyliła z szacunkiem głowę.

Mężczyzna patrzył, jak słone łzy rozbijają się o dywan. Podniosła się po chwili i bezszelestnie opuściła pokój.

Miał nadzieję, że jego bezużyteczny wnuk odkręci tą całą sytuację. Lepiej, żeby to zrobił, pomyślał gniewnie.

* * *

><p>Głośne pukanie do drzwi, obudziło Abhiraja.<p>

- Cholera, kto się dobija tak rano – mamrotał, nie bacząc na fakt, że ranek minął kilka godzin temu. – Kira, jeśli to ty, to za karę wypożyczę cię Matsumoto. Będziesz musiał jej pomagać w… - zamilkł, kiedy po otworzeniu drzwi, spojrzał na swojego gościa. Przesunął się, wpuszczając ją do środka.

- Słonko, ja żartowałem z tą opieką jak nad własną żoną – dowcipkował, obserwując, jak wciąga za sobą dużą walizkę.

- Wiem. Zatrzymam się w twoim pokoju gościnnym, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko? – skierowała się prosto do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, nie zwalniając nawet na sekundę.

Mugen podążył za nią zdumiony. Energicznie rzuciła walizkę na łóżko i zabrała się za rozpakowywanie. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za ręce i odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

- Popatrz na mnie – zażądał.

- Po co?

- Maja – powiedział ostrzegawczo. Dziewczyna, bez dalszych protestów, uniosła głowę. Spojrzał na jej mokre policzki i spuchnięte oczy pełne łez.

- Co się stało?

- Nic – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

- Nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu! Zbyt dobrze cię znam, żeby ci się to udało – spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

- Obowiązek. Przeklęty obowiązek… – rozszlochała się na dobre.

Kapitan trzeciego oddziału poświęcił dużo czasu, zanim w końcu udało mu się wycisnąć z niej, co się stało. Westchnął bezradnie.

- Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać.

- Nie ma go. Poza tym, nie mam na to ochoty – wstrząsały nią ostatnie łkania. – Proszę cię, pozwól mi tu zostać.

- Nie podoba mi się to – oznajmił gniewnie. – Musisz mu powiedzieć, co czujesz. Nie możesz tego załatwiać za pomocą ucieczki.

- Wiem – skruszona, pochyliła głowę.

- Co się stało z twoją wojowniczą naturą? To nie jest Maja, jaką znam.

- Abhiraj, to boli – wyszeptała po chwili. – Tak bardzo, że nie mogę oddychać, kiedy o tym myślę.

Mugen westchnął z rezygnacją, przyglądając się na swoją skuloną przyjaciółkę. Posadził ją sobie na kolanach i zaczął gładzić po włosach.

- Dobrze, zostajesz, ale kiedy Kuchiki po ciebie przyjdzie, bo wiesz, że na pewno to zrobi, nie będę go zatrzymywał.

* * *

><p>Dwa długie tygodnie. Tyle przebywał poza domem. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie miał przebywać napastnik, okazało się, że udało mu się już uciec. Od razu podążyli jego tropem, ale mężczyzna był sprytny i ciągle wyprzedzał ich o kilka kroków. Kiedy kolejny raz się spóźnili, zniechęcony Byakuya zarządził powrót do domu. Takie gonienie po omacku nie miało sensu. Tracili tylko czas. Poza tym nie podobało mu się, że tak długo przebywał poza domem. Wiedział, że nie musi się martwić o to, że jego żonie coś grozi. Jednak, to nie jej bezpieczeństwo miał na uwadze, kiedy rozmyślał o niej przed zaśnięciem.<p>

Wziął szybki prysznic i poszedł do jadalni na obiad.

- Takata-san, poinformuj mnie, jak moja żona wróci do domu.

Na twarzy pokojówki pojawiło się przerażenie.

- Kuchiki-san, Mai-chan tutaj nie ma.

- Domyśliłem się tego, dlatego poprosiłem cię, żebyś mnie poinformowała, jak już będzie – powiedział zirytowany.

Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę.

- Miałam na myśli, że ona nie wróci dzisiaj do rezydencji.

- Wybrała się gdzieś z Matsumoto-fukutaichou? W takim razie, kiedy mogę się jej spodziewać – zapytał coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

- Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Ona w ogóle nie przyjdzie do rezydencji. Nie ma jej od prawie dwóch tygodni.

Byakuya poderwał się na nogi i pobiegł do pokoju żony. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po dziwnie pustym pomieszczeniu. Na półkach zalegał kurz, a pufa, na której zwykle leżało kilka ubrań, była pusta. Otworzył szafki. Brakowało połowy rzeczy.

Kuchiki udał się do pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło mu na myśl. Zapukał energicznie do drzwi.

- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał, kiedy się otworzyły.

- Jeśli to Rangiku, to powiedz jej, że nigdzie się nie ruszam – dobiegł go stłumiony głos dziewczyny. Wszedł do korytarza.

- Słonko, chodź tutaj – zawołał ją Mugen.

- Mówiłam już tyle razy, że nie wracam. Dajcie mi w końcu… - stanęła w przejściu. Kiedy zauważyła, kim jest niezapowiedziany gość, gwałtownie się odwróciła i pobiegła do pokoju. Kuchiki szybko za nią podążył. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, zanim udało jej się zamknąć drzwi. Przez chwilę, mierzył spojrzeniem jej przestraszoną twarz. Jego szczęki zacisnęły się ze złości. Podszedł do niej, chwycił jej dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Jednak, dziewczyna zaparła się piętami, całą swoją mocą utrudniając każdy kolejny krok. Obejrzał się poirytowany. Jego żona patrzyła się w podłogę, z całej siły przygryzając wargi. Bardziej się do niej zbliżył i bez zbędnych komentarzy, chwycił na ręce.

- Jeszcze dzisiaj przyślę kogoś po rzeczy – powiedział, mijając Abhiraja w korytarzu, po czym shunpował się do domu.

Postawił ją na środku jej pokoju i wyszedł na chwilę. Kiedy wrócił, stała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ją zostawił. Miała opuszczone ramiona i wzrok wpatrzony w podłogę. Chwycił jej brodę i delikatnie uniósł do góry. Przyniesioną gazą, zaczął wycierać krew, ściekającą z pogryzionych warg. Gdy skończył, nie mógł się powstrzymać i lekko przejechał po nim kciukiem. Jej oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, w odpowiedzi na tą pieszczotę.

- Sprawiło jej to przyjemność. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii, nic się nie zmieniło – pomyślał.

Bez słowa rozłożył futon i wyszedł się przebrać do siebie. Wrócił po paru minutach, zastając dziewczynę, wciąż w ubraniu, skuloną na posłaniu. Podszedł do niej z westchnieniem, po czym, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami, rozebrał ją do bielizny. Położył się, przyciągając żonę do siebie i przykrył ich kołdrą. Początkowo, dziewczyna leżała bardzo spięta. W końcu, zaczęła się rozluźniać, a jej oddech uspokoił się i zwolnił. Po kilku sekundach, usłyszał ciche westchnienie. Nareszcie zasnęła.

Byakuya przyglądał się na śpiącą Maję i zastanawiał się, co roi się w tej jej upartej głowie. Postanowił, że nie będzie jej naciskał. W końcu sama mu powie. Zawsze głośno informowała go o swoim niezadowoleniu. Tym razem będzie tak samo. Jedno było pewne. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, aby, choćby na chwilę, go opuściła.


	14. Chapter 13 Dwie żony

**Rozdział XIII**

**Dwie ****ż****ony**

Kuchiki wchodził do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał gniewne głosy, rozlegające się w ogrodzie.

- Porozmawiaj z nim, do cholery!

- Po co?

- To twój mąż. Zasługuje na wyjaśnienie.

- Ja też na coś zasługuję.

- Cholera, Maja!

- No, co mi znowu powiesz? Że nie zachowuje się jak ja? Że mam być rozsądna? – Na chwilę zaległa cisza. – Abhiraj, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo męczy mnie ta sytuacja.

- To zrób z tym coś, przecież, pragniecie się nawzajem.

- On mnie nie pragnie. Doskonale wiem, kim dla niego jestem. Obowiązkiem. Niczym więcej. Czasami mam wrażenie, że się mylę i to nie jest tak, jak myślę. Taki przebłysk nadziei. Tylko widzisz, po chwili, przypominają mi się jego słowa, dlatego niczego już nie jestem pewna – powiedziała z desperacja w głosie.

- Słonko, uspokój się – po tych słowach, jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki go dobiegł, był szelest materiału.

Był pewien, że Mugen właśnie przytula jego żonę. Poczuł, jak żyłka na jego czole zaczyna pulsować ze złości. Przesunął drzwi i wszedł na podest. Maja gwałtownie oderwała się od przyjaciela, ocierając szybko policzki.

- Witam kapitanie Kuchiki – przywitał go mężczyzna.

- Mugen-taichou.

- Ja… - odezwała się niepewnie dziewczyna. – Ja… muszę pójść pomóc pani Gato. Obiecałam jej – odwróciła się pospiesznie i pobiegła w stronę kuchni.

Obaj shinigami odprowadzili ją wzrokiem. Pierwszy odezwał się Byakuya.

- Mugen-san, zechcesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj dzieje?

- Zakładam, że słyszałeś naszą rozmowę – Kuchiki skinął głową na potwierdzenie. – Oboje z Mają, macie niepokojący zwyczaj słuchania tego, czego nie powinniście.

- Możesz mówić jaśniej?

- Uwierz mi, bardzo bym chciał, ale obiecałem dziewczynie, że nie będę się wtrącał. I tak powiedziałem już za dużo – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Spróbuj się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić i połączyć ze sobą pewne fakty.

Zaległa cisza. Każdy z mężczyzn pogrążył się w myślach. Na twarzy Abhiraja pojawił się zirytowany wyraz.

- Niech to szlag – wymamrotał, po czym głośno powiedział: - Pozwól, że udzielę ci dobrej rady.

- Słucham?

- Wiem z doświadczenia, że kobiety, w pewnych sprawach, niewiele różnią się od mężczyzn i często łatwiej jest je pokonać przyjemnością niż siłą – po wygłoszeniu tej wieloznacznej uwagi, podniósł się i wyszedł, zostawiając Byakuyę samego.

* * *

><p>Wiele rzeczy wróciło do starego rytmu i Maja bardzo dobrze się z tym czuła. Wszyscy ucieszyli się z jej powrotu, a szczególnie dziadek Kuchiki, który, nawet słowem, nie skomentował jej postępowania. Kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, zaproponował, żeby napili się filiżanki herbaty i spytał się, co nowego u kapitana Mugena. Wszyscy zachowywali się, jakby jej kilkudniowa nieobecność w ogóle nie miała miejsca, za co była im niezmiernie wdzięczna.<p>

Jedyne, co uległo zmianie to jej pokój. Jej mąż zlecił służącym, aby całkowicie usunęli ścianę, dzielącą ich sypialnie. Kiedy tylko to zobaczyła, zabrała swoje, jeszcze nie rozpakowane, rzeczy i przeniosła się do innej części rezydencji. Jak się można było spodziewać, kazał jej się natychmiast przenieść z powrotem. Zaakceptowała to z milczącą rezygnacją i postanowiła się wyżyć, zmieniając wystrój pomieszczenia. Skutkiem tego, mieszkali teraz w luksusowym apartamencie z wygodnymi poduszkami do wypoczynku, rozrzuconymi po jednej stronie i ogromnym materacem położonym w drugiej.

Maja wbiegła gwałtownie do pokoju. Straciła rachubę czasu i przez to była już spóźniona.

- Cholera, niedobrze – mamrotała, mocując się z nieposłuszną koszulką, która w żaden sposób nie dawała się założyć.

Po pierwszej nocy, pilnowała, aby kłaść się, zanim Byakuya wejdzie do pokoju. Zazwyczaj, była już w półśnie, kiedy przytulał ją do swojej dziwnie chłodnej skóry, ale dzisiaj zasiedziała się u Rangiku i przyszła znacznie później niż zwykle. Powinna zdążyć, jeśli się pospieszy, ale i tak będzie musiała udawać, że śpi. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się uwolnić ze splątanego jedwabiu, usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Za późno – pomyślała, pospiesznie zakrywając pupę.

* * *

><p>Byakuya wyszedł z łazienki, rozcierając ramiona pokryte gęsią skórką, wywołaną przez lodowatą wodę. Usłyszał hałas, dochodzący z pokoju i przyspieszył kroku. W końcu udało mu się zdążyć. Irytowało go, że żona bawiła się z nim w ciuciubabkę, robiąc wszystko, aby zasnąć, nim on przyjdzie do sypialni.<p>

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Przed oczami mignął mu fioletowy jedwab i koronka. Jego serce gwałtownie zabiło. Zaczął w myślach przeklinać zamiłowanie Mai do fikuśnej bielizny. Stał chwilę skamieniały, myśląc o jak najnudniejszych zajęciach, aby uspokoić wzburzony puls.

Dziewczyna patrzyła, jak Byakuya wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Nieruchomo czekała, na jego kolejny krok. Szare oczy lekko się zwęziły, wpatrując się w jej sylwetkę. Ruszył powoli w jej kierunku. Spodziewała się, że zatrzyma się przed nią, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Spokojnie ją wyminął i, po paru sekundach, usłyszała, jak kładzie się do łóżka. Zgasiła światło, ostrożnie podeszła do posłania i położyła się na samym brzegu. Kuchiki wyciągnął rękę, przysuwając ją do siebie. Jednak, zamiast zwyczajowego przytulenia, Maja poczuła, jak jego ręka powoli sunie po jej plecach. Głaskał ją, zataczając niewielkie kółka od pośladków po szyję. Zaczęła mimowolnie reagować. Na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a mięśnie napięły się delikatnie. Bezwiednie pogładziła go dłonią po brzuchu. Kiedy zorientowała się co robi, natychmiast zacisnęła ją w pięść.

Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Tak było, odkąd sprowadził ją do domu. Gdyby zaczął krzyczeć, wiedziałaby, jak się zachować, odpyskowałaby lub zupełnie go zignorowała. Jednak, on uparcie milczał, zupełnie ignorując jej wyprowadzkę, a teraz jeszcze to.

Wiedziała, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Było jej coraz bardziej gorąco, a oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył.

- Dlaczego wystarczy, że mnie dotknie, a mięknę jak masło? – pomyślała z desperacją.

Dłonie Byakuyi skupiły się na pupie, przesuwając się z jednej na drogą półkulę. Zawsze lubił jej krągłości, a teraz, kiedy wiedział, jakie są miękkie w dotyku, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czuł, jak jej całe ciało się napręża. Pomimo, że ręka, którą go dotykała, leżała cały czas mocno zaciśnięta, to przylgnęła do niego, najbliżej jak się dało. Jej niespokojne ruchy sprawiły, że ogarnęło go jeszcze większe pożądanie. Zacisnął szczęki i zmusił się, żeby kontynuować spokojne okrążenia dłonią.

Maja nagle wyskoczyła z łóżka i stanęła na środku pokoju. Jakże pięknie teraz wyglądała. Zarumienione z podniecenia policzki, błyszczące oczy, przyspieszony oddech i wojowniczy wyraz twarz. Ogarnęło go silne uczucie posiadania. Ta wspaniała istota należała tylko do niego i prędzej go szlag trafi, niż pozwoli komuś ją zabrać.

- Wracaj do łóżka – zażądał.

Potrząsnęła odmownie głową

- Powiedziałem coś. Nie będę się powtarzał – oznajmił z groźną minął.

Harde spojrzenie i kolejne potrząśnięcie. Byakuya zerwał się z łóżka i stanął tuż koło niej. Maja zrobiła krok w tył, ale zanim zdążyła bardziej się cofnąć, chwycił ją za tył głowy. Jej gniewny okrzyk, został zduszony przez jego natarczywe usta. Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale on stał nieporuszony, ciągle ją całując. Odsunął się na chwilę, pozwalając jej zaczerpnąć oddech. Kuchiki wykorzystał moment, gdy otworzyła usta, aby wyrazić kolejny protest i ponownie do niej przywarł. Jego zwinny język wślizgnął się pomiędzy jej rozchylone wargi.

Ręce, które jeszcze przed chwilą go odpychały, teraz zaczęły błądzić po jego barkach. Gwałtownie zdarł z niej koszulkę, odsłaniając nagie piersi. Jedna dłoń natychmiast powędrowała do góry i zaczęła ugniatać kremową wypukłość. Maja oplotła go w pasie ramionami, z całej siły przyciskając męża do siebie. Chciwie ocierała się o niego całym ciałem, drażniąc pobudzoną męskość.

Mężczyzna chwycił ją pod pośladkami, podniósł i podszedł do materaca. Rzucił ją na posłanie i błyskawicznie się na niej położył, przywierając wargami do piersi. Gdy żona przejechała mu paznokciami po plecach, z jego gardła wydobył się głęboki jęk. Złapał ją za udo i zaczął się poruszać. Dziewczyna, jakby udowadniając, że to gra dla dwojga, objęła go nogami i przewróciła na plecy. Zaczęła się zsuwać po jego ciele, kierując się nieubłaganie w stronę podbrzusza. Byakuya próbował ją zatrzymać, ale ona tylko lekko się podniosła, chwyciła, blokującą ją dłoń i zaczęła ssać palec, mierząc się z jego spojrzeniem. Gdy wilgotne usta, obejmujące kciuk, skutecznie odwróciły jego uwagę, Maja włożyła wolną rękę w bokserki. Jej palce delikatnie objęły penisa. Kuchiki, w odpowiedzi na tą pieszczotę, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Próbował się podnieść, ale żona mu na to nie pozwoliła. Pochyliła głowę, zsuwając niecierpliwie jego bieliznę. Popatrzyła mu zuchwale w oczy i zamknęła usta na jego członku. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Zanurzył palce w długich puklach, starając się kontrolować jej ruchy. Kiedy myślał, że już nie wytrzyma, podniosła się i otarła usta. Pozostała nieruchomo, czekając, aż uspokoi się na tyle, aby coś powiedzieć.

- Myślisz, że możesz sobie ze mną tak igrać? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się bezczelny uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób, tylko bardziej go sprowokowała. Błyskawicznie zrzucił ją ze swoich kolan i z cichym okrzykiem wylądowała na brzuchu. Próbowała się podnieść, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. Uniósł jej pupę i zdjął materiał, który ją zasłaniał. Wygięła szyję, posyłając mu oburzone spojrzenie. Kiedy próbowała podnieść się drugi raz, lekko klepnął ją po pośladkach. Głośno krzyknęła. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej badawczo, poszukując śladów bólu, widocznych na twarzy. Jednak, z satysfakcją zauważył, że uczuciem, które jej towarzyszyło nie było cierpienie a podniecenie. Ustawił się pomiędzy jej rozłożonymi nogami i pochylił się nad nią, dotykając piersi. Kiedy jego męskość otarła się o nią, usłyszał gwałtowny jęk i poczuł, że zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej wilgotna.

Maja nie mogła zrozumieć, jak znalazła się w tej pozycji. Jeszcze przed chwilą, górowała nad mężem, ciesząc się nowo zdobytą władzą, a teraz klęczała bezsilnie, podczas gdy to on kontrował wszystkie ruchy. Mimo to, musiała przyznać, że nie było to takie złe. Szczególnie, gdy ocierał się o nią w ten sposób. Jednak, nie dane jej było dłużej zastanawiać się nad zaletami swojego położenia. Byakuya wszedł w nią, sprawiając, że wszystkie myśli, w jednej chwili, uleciały jej z głowy. Zaczął się energicznie poruszać, doprowadzając ją na skraj rozkoszy. Miała wrażenie, że bicie jej serca słychać nawet w ogrodzie.

- Proszę… - wydyszała.

- O co prosisz? – palce mężczyzny na powrót zaczęły ją pieścić.

- Ja… ja… nie… - nie mogła oddychać, desperacko łapała każdy oddech.

- Głośniej żono, nie słyszę cię – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ja… mocniej! Błagam! – krzyknęła.

Ruchy mężczyzny stały się szybsze, brutalniejsze. Kiedy był już na granicy wytrzymałości, poczuł, że jego żoną wstrząsają gwałtowne dreszcze. Dołączył do niej po kilku ostatnich pchnięciach.

Wyczerpani opadli na materac. Maja przez chwilę obserwowała twarz Byakuyi. Uwielbiała, kiedy był taki rozluźniony. Ostatnio, zbyt często się denerwował. Może inni tego nie widzieli, ale ona potrafiła zauważyć, jak prawie niewidoczne zaciskał szczęki, gdy był zmartwiony. Teraz, cała jego sylwetka mówiła jej, że odczuwał tylko i wyłącznie odprężenie.

Resztką sił, podźwignęła się za kolana i ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę, podpełzła do niego. Złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku i ułożyła się obok, okrywając ich przykryciem. Kuchiki przysunął się do jej pleców i przerzucił rękę przez jej talię. Tak przytuleni, natychmiast zasnęli.

* * *

><p>Kapitan szóstego oddziału studiował ostatnie raporty. Czuł, że napastnik coraz bardziej się niecierpliwi. Podejrzewał, że nieudane porwanie, popsuło mu szyki i teraz chce jak najszybciej przystąpić do działania. Sprawozdania z dziwnych ataków były coraz częstsze. Wyglądało na to, że próbował zrobić rozpoznanie, ale przestał się przejmować, czy ktoś się o tym dowie. Byakuya wiedział, że wkrótce znów zaatakuje Maję.<p>

Jego piękną, namiętną żonę. Myśli Kuchiki-taichou momentalnie powędrowały w stronę dziewczyny. Od paru dni, kochali się prawie codziennie. Na samo wspomnienie, jej pomysłowości w tej dziedzinie, robiło mu się gorąco. Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, przypominając sobie ostatnią kąpiel, kiedy „przypadkowo" weszła do łazienki, kiedy on akurat już tam był.

Jeśli chodzi o seks, to nie powinien na nic narzekać. No właśnie. Nie powinien. Ciągle jednak miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Czegoś, co doświadczył, kiedy doszło do ich pierwszego zbliżenia. Takie nieuchwytne uczucie, które trudno było opisać.

Jednak, nie to było teraz najważniejsze. Miał większe zmartwienia. Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem na samą myśl o ich pozostałych relacjach. Wciąż pamiętał czuły pocałunek, którym go obdarowała, kiedy skończyli się kochać, pierwszy raz po tej bezsensownej ucieczce. Zauważył też dodatkowe znaki na tatuażu. Myślał wtedy, że wszystko wróci do normy, ale jakże srodze się pomylił w tych przewidywaniach. Nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzyła, a poza sypialnią zachowywała się, jakby byli sobie obcy. Nawet przestała wszczynać kłótnie i zgadzała się na wszystko, chociaż wiedział, że wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Musi coś zrobić, aby zaczęła traktować go jak dawniej. Strasznie irytowało go, jej beznamiętne zachowanie. Gorąca w nocy i zimna w dzień. Jakby miał dwie, zupełnie różne żony.

- Cholera – uderzył ręką w biurko.

- Kapitanie, coś nie tak? – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos porucznika Abaraia.

- Abarai-fukutaichou, skończyłeś już wypełniać wszystkie dokumenty? – zapytał oficjalnym głosem.

- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Renji, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

- Więc radzę ci, się na nich skupić – oznajmił lodowato, po czym opuścił biuro.


	15. Chapter 14 Przypilnuję, żeby nic cię nie

**Rozdział XIV**

**Przypilnuj****ę, ż****eby ****nic ci****ę**** nie omin****ę****ło **

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, gdzie się znajdowała. Od kilku godzin, ciągle się szczypała, próbując potwierdzić, że to nie są jakieś zwidy i naprawdę właśnie przekraczała próg ryokan . Kiedy Byakuya poinformował ją o wyprawie, na początku pomyślała, że sobie żartuje, ale żarty przecież nie były w jego stylu. Nie wie, czym się kierował i możliwe, że pożałuje swojej decyzji, ale postanowiła zaryzykować i skorzystać z propozycji. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie może go dalej ignorować. W tych okolicznościach, będzie to wprawdzie bardziej kłopotliwe, ale ciągle możliwe. W przypadku jakiś komplikacji, zawsze mogła wrócić do domu. Za bardzo cieszyła się na tą wycieczkę, żeby zatrzymały ją drobne niedogodności.

Jak tylko zjedli szybki obiad, udała się do łaźni, gdzie, zgodnie ze swoim mocnym postanowieniem, miała spędzić resztę popołudnia. Wprawdzie, już po godzinie, miała wrażenie, że ciało zaczyna jej odmakać od kości, ale uparcie trwała w swoim zamierzeniu, nie ruszając się nawet o metr.

- Tyle czasu spędzonego w wodzie, to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Chyba zaraz się rozpuszczę – podniosła się z wysiłkiem.

Wysuszona i ubrana w yukatę, kierowała się w stronę pokoju, kiedy dobiegł ją znajomy głos.

- Jak już mówiłem, nie skorzystam z propozycji.

- No nie bądź taki sztywny.

- To nie przystoi, żeby taki przystojny mężczyzna tak się zachowywał.

Wyjrzała zza ściany i zobaczyła swojego męża stojącego na środku wspólnego salonu. Koło Byakuyi stały dwie, krzykliwie wyglądające kobiety. Sądząc po minie, jego cierpliwość była już na granicy wyczerpania. Maja obserwowała z ukrycia ich, zachowanie, a, z każdym usłyszanym zdaniem, na jej twarzy pogłębiał się wyraz irytacji.

- Kotku, na pewno nie pożałujesz, gwarantuję ci to – jedna kobieta wydęła prowokująco usta, podczas gdy jej koleżanka taksowała z zadowolonym uśmiechem sylwetkę kapitana Kuchiki.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej policzki czerwienieją ze złości. – Co te „panie" sobie wyobrażają? – pomyślała, po czym gniewnie ruszyła w ich kierunku.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedziała lodowato, gdy już się do nich zbliżyła.

Kobiety zupełnie ją zignorowały i odwróciły się do niej plecami. Hamując się ostatkiem sił, aby im nie przyłożyć, dziewczyna stanęła blisko męża. Poczuła jak drgnął zaskoczony.

- Może panie nie dosłyszały, ale powiedziałam „dobry wieczór" – oznajmiła z szyderczym uśmiechem.

- Nie mamy w zwyczaju rozmawiać z nieznajomymi – padła złośliwa odpowiedź.

- Czyżby?

- Tak, dlatego proszę nam wybaczyć, ale właśnie wybieraliśmy się na prywatne przyjęcie – chwyciła Byakuyę za ramię.

- Mówicie, zatem, że nigdy nie rozmawiacie z obcymi, a już na pewno, nie zaprosiłybyście ich do pokoju?

- Oczywiście, że nie – stwierdziły za złością, próbując pociągnąć mężczyznę za sobą.

Byakuya strząsnął z siebie rękę nieznajomej, skupiając się całkowicie na swojej żonie. Patrzył zafascynowany, jak z wściekłości drga jej powieka. Bez wątpienia i z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że była o niego zazdrosna. W duszy gratulował sobie, decyzji o wyjeździe do pensjonatu.

- W takim razie – odwróciła się w jego stronę. – Kochanie, może przedstawiłbyś mi swoje znajome? Z ich słów wynika, że musicie dobrze się znać. Przecież, tak porządne kobiety nie zaczepiałyby zupełnie nieznanego mężczyzny, zapraszając go na przyjęcie.

- Obawiam się żono, że zostałaś wprowadzona w błąd.

Kobiety poczerwieniały na twarzy.

- Żono? – wykrzyknęły równocześnie.

Maja uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, obserwując ich reakcję. Jednak jej przewaga nie trwała długo. Już po krótkiej chwili nieznajome otrząsnęły się z zaskoczenia.

- Żona czy nie, to nieważne – powiedziała jedna, wywołując bezczelny uśmiech na twarzy. – Sądzę, że on i tak woli pójść z nami – wskazała palcem na kapitana. – Przynajmniej trochę się zabawi. Założę się, że to przez ciebie jest taki spięty.

Kuchiki z lekkim zdenerwowaniem obserwował, jak oczy jego żony przybierają morderczy wyraz. Zbliżyła się do nich i zaczęła cedzić przez zęby.

- Ostrzegam was. Lepiej uważajcie na to, co mówicie.

- Bo co nam zrobisz? Może pobijesz? – zaśmiały się szyderczo. – Lepiej dobrze się przyjrzyj. Jesteś od nas mniejsza i do tego jest nas dwie

- Koniec. Doigrałyście się – w tej samej sekundzie, w której to wypowiedziała, w jej dłoni pojawił się miecz.

Reakcja Byakuyi była błyskawiczna. Przytulił się do jej pleców i unieruchomił prawą rękę. Szyderstwo, widoczne na twarzach kobiet, zmieniło się w zaskoczenie, a później w strach.

- Możesz mnie puścić. Nic im nie zrobię – Maja odezwała się lekko poirytowanym głosem.

- Jak panie widzą, mojej żonie, podobnie jak mi, nie odpowiada wasze towarzystwo, dlatego pozwolicie, że zabiorę ją na spacer. Chyba, że chcecie dalej ją prowokować – odsunął się na krok od Mai, czekając na ich reakcję.

Nieznajome odwróciły się na pięcie i uciekły bez słowa pożegnania. Kuchiki chwycił zagniewaną dziewczynę i wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Maja-chan, ciągle trzymasz Golden Hope – znacząco popatrzył się na miecz, znajdujący się w jej dłoni.

- Przepraszam – zaczerwieniła się lekko. – Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? – rozejrzała się po polanie.

- To lasy, przylegające do hotelu. Przecież powiedziałem, że idziemy na spacer.

- Nie sądziłam, że mówisz to na serio – stwierdziła zdezorientowana. – Możesz już wracać do pokoju. Nie bój się, nic więcej nie zrobię – oznajmiła, widząc jego wątpiąca minę. – Przepraszam, wiem, że trochę mnie poniosło.

- Takie zachowanie nie przystoi żonie rodu Kuchiki.

- Przecież przeprosiłam.

- Tym razem ci wybaczę, ale życzyłbym sobie, aby to się więcej nie powtórzyło.

- Zobaczymy – wymamrotała i szybkim krokiem skierowała się na polanę widoczną zza drzew.

Byakuya stał, obserwując gniewny marsz Mai. W jego sercu na nowo zaświtała nadzieja. Skoro tak się zdenerwowała przez te dwie kobiety, to jej obojętność musi być udawana. Może zacznie znowu normalnie z nim rozmawiać. Miał już serdecznie dość jej zachowania „idealnej żony', jak to określiła kilka dni temu.

_Leżała na kocu w ogrodzie, czytając jakąś książkę. Byakuya usiadł na ustawionej obok ławce._

_- Słucham? – zapytała._

_- Chciałbym porozmawiać na temat twojego zachowania._

_- Co znowu źle zrobiłam?_

_- Wszystko jest w porządku – zmilkł na sekundę. - Chcę tylko znać przyczyny twojej obojętności. Zgadzasz się z moim wszystkimi decyzjami, co nie jest w twoim stylu i zaczynam się niepokoić, że może coś ci dolega._

_- Dobrze się czuję, wiec nie musisz się dłużej martwić._

_- W takim razie, dlaczego, poza sypialną, zachowujesz się jakbyśmy byli sobie obcy._

_- Wypełniam swoje obowiązki. Chciałeś posłuszną ci żonę, dziedzica i żadnych kłopotów, czyż nie tak? – uniosła głowę, wpatrując się w jego oczy._

_- Zgadza się, jednak, twoje zachowanie jest zupełnie różne od tego na początku, kiedyś byłaś bardziej… emocjonalna – zawahał się przy ostatnim słowie._

_- Żona nie musi być emocjonalna. Robię wszystko, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, więc nie widzę powodu, aby coś zmieniać – podniosła się i odwróciła do niego plecami. – Pamiętaj, że dostajesz ode mnie to, czego chciałeś. Obowiązek. Nic więcej – po tych słowach, ruszyła w stronę domu._

Rozmyślania przerwało mu uderzenie silnego reiatsu. Natychmiast je rozpoznał – należało do poszukiwanego przez nich mężczyzny. Dochodziło z kierunku, gdzie poszła Maja. Kuchiki-taichou shunpował się na polanę. Ujrzał, identycznie jak poprzednio, zamaskowanego osobnika, stojącego naprzeciw niej.

- Witamy kapitanie Kuchiki. Czekaliśmy już tylko na ciebie – powiedział szyderczo.

- Żono, odsuń się – zaordynował, obserwując uważnie przeciwnika. Maja błyskawicznie się przesunęła, stając na linii drzew, za plecami męża.

- To na nic i tak będzie moja. Najpierw ona, a później wszystko, co do ciebie należy.

- Kim jesteś? – oczy Byakuyi niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

- Kim jestem? Pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? – zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Niech będzie. Wyświadczę ostatnią przysługę, człowiekowi, który za chwilę umrze.

- Nie bądź bezczelny. Chyba nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia – powiedział ze stalową nutą w głosie.

- Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś – z jego głosu pobijała wrogość. – Jesteś prawnukiem człowieka, który sprawił, że straciłem całe swoje dziedzictwo.  
>Oczy Byakuyi zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.<p>

- Czyżby ten starzec, twój dziadek nie wspominał ci, że jego ojciec miał starszego brata?

- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Został zabity przez pustego, kiedy mój pradziadek był jeszcze chłopcem. Nie widzę powodu, abyś miał przypominać mi historię moje rodziny.

- Tu się mylisz. On nie zginą, tylko został wygnany przez swojego ojca.

- Brednie.

- Muszę ci uświadomić, że historia, którą znasz nie jest prawdziwa – złośliwość biła z jego słów. – Musisz czuć się teraz jak głupiec – powiedział, obserwując uważnie reakcję kapitana. – Dowiedzieć się, że byłeś okłamywany. Ty, wielki kapitan Kuchiki, 28 głowa klanu!

- Zechcesz przejść do rzeczy – odpowiedział lodowatym głosem.

Napastnik zdjął maskę. W jego twarzy wyróżniały się szare oczy, które były niepokojąco podobne do oczu Byakuyi.

- Widzisz, on nie zginął i tak się składa, że jestem jego potomkiem, prawnukiem, uściślając. Nazywam się Aoia Kazehaya.

- Niemożliwe.

- Zapewniam cię, że jak najbardziej możliwe. To wszystko prawda. Jak i to, że jego własny ojciec pozbawił go dziedzictwa. I przez co? Przez głupią chłopkę i tego honorowego głupca! – każde kolejne słowo wyzwalało w nim coraz większą złość. – Zaatakował ich Hollow, ale nie byli jeszcze dość silni, aby go pokonać, więc zaczęli uciekać. Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby ta idiotka się nie przewróciła. Tylko mojemu dziadkowi udało się uciec, bo ten jego pseudo przyjaciel postanowił jej pomóc. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nic by się nie stało. Kto by się przejmował jakąś nędzarką? Nikt, ale nie, tamten musiał zgrywać bohatera i dać się zabić. Wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli i ojciec kazał mu się wynosić.

- Twój pradziadek postąpił jak tchórz – cała sylwetka Byakuyi wyrażała pogardę dla takiego postępowania.

- Nie był tchórzem! Nie był dość silny, aby odebrać, co do niego zależy, ale ja jestem inny – krzyknął z wściekłością i zaatakował Kuchiki-taichou.

Rozpoczęła się zacięta walka. Co chwilę było słychać szczęk, uderzających o siebie mieczy i formuły demonicznych zaklęć. Pomimo, że kapitan uwolnił Senbonzakurę, walka była ciągle wyrównana. Przeciwnik używał techniki, która wyglądała jakby tworzył swoje klony. Każdy emanował tym samym reiatsu i nie można było rozpoznać prawdziwego. Obaj byli poranieni, ściekali krwią i szybko oddychali. Byakuya postanowił, że czas skończyć tą zabawę. Wyczuł, że napastnik ma zbyt słabą energię duchową, aby poradzić sobie z jego formą bankai, dlatego postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać. Wyciągnął przed siebie miecz i wpuścił go.

- Ban… - zaczął.

Kazehaya tylko na to czekał. Kuchiki dojrzał kątem oka, jak jedna z postaci Kazehayi, rusza w jej stronę i bez zastanowienia rzucił się na ratunek. Jego biegłość w shunpo, sprawiła, że bez problemu wyprzedził napastnika, jednak, zainicjowanie bankai, sprawiło, że nie miał czasu, aby odwołać miecz, dlatego stał się bezbronny. Kiedy Kazehaya miał zadać cios, Kuchiki zablokował go, osłaniając dziewczynę własnym ciałem.

- Nieee! – rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk.

Poczuł, jak ostrze przeszyło go na wylot, a z rany trysnęła krew. Osunął się bezładnie prosto w ramiona żony. Maja położyła go delikatnie na ziemi i odsunęła brzeg munduru, odsłaniając ranę. Bezskutecznie próbowała ukryć przerażenie, które było widoczne na jej twarzy.

- Uciekaj! Natychmiast! – rozkazał, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

Oderwała pas materiału ze swojej yukaty i przyłożyła do rany.

- Nic ci nie będzie! Słyszysz? Masz mnie nie zostawiać. Zabraniam ci! – wyrzucała z siebie słowa jedno po drugim, starając się zatamować krew.

- Nic mi nie będzie – wycharczał. – Masz natychmiast uciekać.

- Już ci kiedyś mówiłam, że nie mam zamiaru wypełniać twoich bezsensownych poleceń! – powiedziała ocierając łzy, które zasłaniały jej widoczność.

Byakuya nagle zakaszlał, a z jego ust pociekł strumień świeżej krwi.

- Nie! Nie pozwalam ci umrzeć. Nie rób mi tego! Kocham cię, słyszysz? Kocham!

Popatrzył zaskoczony na Maję. Podniósł dłoń, aby dotknąć jej policzka, ale zanim jej dosięgnął, dobiegła ich szydercza głos.

- Wzruszyłem się – napastnik kpiarsko złapał się za pierś. – Nie bój się, jeszcze nie zginiesz. Przypilnuję, żebyś patrzył, jak będę się zabawiał z twoją żona. W końcu, to ja jestem prawowitą głową klanu, więc to do mnie powinna należeć – jego lubieżne spojrzenie spoczęło na pochylonej sylwetce dziewczyny.

tradycyjny japoński hotel, oferujący kąpiele w gorących źródłach


	16. Chapter 15 Zabraniam ci umierać

**Rozdział XV**

**Zabraniam ci umiera****ć**

- Nigdy jej nie dotkniesz! – Byakuya chwycił miecz, który do niego powrócił i zaczął się podnosić, ale Maja mu na to nie pozwoliła.

- Nie ruszaj się, bo znowu zaczniesz krwawić – powiedziała rozkazująco, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Kazehayi.

- Czyżbyś sama zdecydowała się do mnie przyjść? Twoje błagania nic nie dadzą. On i tak zginie, ale będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli zrozumiesz, kogo powinnaś się słuchać – chwycił ją brutalne za brodę. – Cała jesteś umazana jego krwią – powiedział z pogardą. – Ale na razie chyba nie mogę wybrzydzać.

Maja odepchnęła, trzymającą ją rękę.

- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj – powiedziała z zimna furią i z całej siły go spoliczkowała.

- Widzę, że jednak będziesz potrzebowała treningu – oznajmił pocierając zaczerwienioną od uderzenia skórę.

- Nie pozwolę, abyś kogokolwiek więcej skrzywdził – ogarniała ją coraz większa wściekłość. – Wiedziałeś, że nie jesteś wstanie pokonać mojego męża w otwartej walce, więc uciekłeś się do podstępu. Nie jesteś nic wart. Jesteś taki sam jak twój pradziadek. Zwykły tchórz.

Zaczęła uwalniać energię. Jej reiatsu było czuć w prawie całym lesie, przygniatało każda żywą istotę, znajdującą się w pobliżu. Kazehaya zaskoczony obserwował, jak po ciele dziewczyny zaczynają pełznąć złote linie, tworząc skomplikowany ornament.

- Co to za sztuczki, do cholery?

- Zaczynasz się bać? – spytała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Nie mam czego – prychnął. – Nie jesteś mnie wstanie pokonać.

- Na twoim miejscu, zaczęłabym się lękać.

- Nie przestraszy mnie takie chucherko jak ty – wykrzywił z pogardą usta.

Nagle zaszumiało, a jej postać otuliły pióra. Napastnik z impetem zaatakował, ale jego miecz został zatrzymany przez ostrze, wyłaniające się z kłębowiska. Uskoczył na kilka metrów. Maja unosiła się pół metra nad ziemią. W miejsce yukaty, pojawiła się krótka, bladoróżowa sukienka, a pióra, które jeszcze przed chwilą ja okrywały, uformowały się na kształt skrzydeł. Na każdym skrawku skóry było widać złoty wzór. W jej oczach błyszczała furia, a twarz i ręce wciąż pokryte krwią Byakuyi, tylko potęgowały ten wyraz. W prawej dłoni trzymała długi błyszczący miecz.

Błyskawicznym ruchem zaatakowała przeciwnika, tnąc go w ramię i odskoczyła na kilka kroków. Kazehaya rzucił się w jej kierunku. Kiedy miecze uderzyły o siebie, rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk. Maja odepchnęła przeciwnika, ale ten po sekundzie ponowił atak i chwycił ją za włosy, ciągnąc boleśnie.

- Mówiłem, że nie jesteś wstanie mnie pokonać – wycedził przez zęby. – Jesteś w pułapce.

- I tu się mylisz.

- Tak? Więc może mnie w takim razie oświecisz? – zaczął mocniej napierać na jej miecz.

- Postąpię tak jak ty – przysunęła się do niego odrobinę.

- Czyli jak?

- Nieczysto – powiedziała, po czym z całej siły kopnęła go w krocze.

Oszołomiony mężczyzna chwycił się za bolące miejsce i upadł na kolana. Cały czas, jak oszalały wymachiwał mieczem, nie pozwalając jej się do siebie zbliżyć. Maja wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość i z zaniepokojeniem popatrzyła w stronę Byakuyi. Powoli, ciągle bacznie obserwując, miotającego się przeciwnika, zaczęła kierować się do miejsca, w którym leżał jej mąż. Kiedy usłyszała stłumiony jęk, na chwilę odwróciła się, aby ustalić, czy rana nie zaczęła znowu krwawić.

Ten właśnie moment wykorzystał Kazehaya, który zdążył już otrząsnąć się z bólu. Zaatakował z wściekłym rykiem, próbując jej wbić miecz w plecy. Na szczęście Maja, kątem oka zauważyła ten ruch i zrobiła lekki półobrót w lewą stronę. Skrzydła gwałtownie zatrzepotały i przejechały po jego prawej ręce, odsuwając miecz tak, że ominął jej bok o kilka centymetrów. Napastnik poczuł, jak z jego dłoni kapie krew.

- Cholera, te pióra to jakieś przeklęte sztylety!

- Radziłam ci, żebyś uważał – powiedziała z szyderstwem.

- Żadna panienka nie będzie ze mną igrać – podniósł lewe ramię i chwycił ją za gardło.

Mocno ścisnął unosząc ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Na swoja zgubę zapomniał, że Maja ciągle trzymała Golden Hope. Przez sekundę patrzyła w jego oczy, w których widoczne było już tylko szaleństwo. Jednym, silnym ruchem skrzydeł, uniosła się jeszcze wyżej, ciągnąc za sobą jego rękę. Dzięki temu manewrowi pierś mężczyzny nie była już w żaden sposób osłonięta, a Maja znalazła się na idealnej wysokości. Uniosła rękę i szybko się zamachnęła. Po chwili poczuła, jak ostrze zanurza się w jego sercu. Pchnęła tak mocno, że niemal stykali się ciałami. Z ust mężczyzny popłynęła strużka krwi, a jego ręka puściła jej gardło. Pod wpływem jego ciężaru, naciskającego na miecz, opadła na ziemię.

Kazehaya był martwy, zanim jego ciało dotknęło ziemi.

Dziewczyna puściła katanę i bezsilnie osunęła się na kolana. Zaczęły jej drżeć dłonie i zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Przez chwilę łapała powietrze, próbując się uspokoić.

- Zabiłam go – wyszeptała. – Zrobiłam to i Bóg mi świadkiem, że tego nie żałuję.

Na polanie zaległa, niczym niezmącona, cisza. Nie było słychać nawet ptaków, które zamilkły, jakby wiedząc, co się właśnie stało. Przez moment wsłuchiwała się w to wszechobecne milczenie, rozkoszując się nim. Jednak, po chwili poczuła jak po jej kręgosłupie spływa zimny pot.

- Nie słyszę jego oddechu – pomyślała przerażona i poderwała się na nogi.

Podbiegła do swojego męża i zaczęła dotykać jego twarzy.

- Byakuya! Zabroniłam ci umierać! – przyłożyła ucho do jego piersi.

Ogarnęła ją ulga, kiedy usłyszała niepewny rytm jego serca, jednak wiedziała, że jeszcze nie może się cieszyć.

- Kochanie, otwórz oczy! Słyszysz? Zrób to dla mnie – potrząsnęła nim delikatnie.

- Kazałem ci chyba uciekać – jego słaby głos rozległ się po chwili.

Otworzył oczy i zaczął kaszleć, a z jego ust ponownie wypłynął szkarłatny płyn. Nowa fala paniki spłynęła na Maję. Najszybciej, jak się dało, zdjęła mu z szyi szal i obwiązała pierś, przytrzymując prowizoryczny opatrunek.

- Teraz cię podniosę i przetransportuję do hotelu – powiedziała łapiąc go pod boki.

- Jestem dla ciebie za ciężki. Lepiej kogoś sprowadź.

- Nie ma mowy, żebym cię tutaj zostawiła – stęknęła z wysiłku, gdy udało jej się postawić go na nogi.

Otoczył ręka jej szyję, próbując postawić niepewny krok.

- Nie! Przestań. Nie możesz chodzić. Nie mogę wziąć cię na plecy, bo potrzebna mi wszelka pomoc, aby cię unieść, dlatego… – powiedziała, po czym przysunęła się do jego piersi, przerzucając sobie jego ręce przez ramię.

- Maja-chan, skrzydła – wysapał, nie chcąc się pokaleczyć o ostre pióra.

Jednak, o dziwo, zamiast bólu, poczuł jedwabistą miękkość, kiedy jego palce dotknęły złocistego puchu.

- One chyba kopiują moje uczucia i ranią tylko tych, co chcę – stwierdziła zdyszana. – Teraz cię trochę zaboli.

Byakuya sapnął, kiedy jego żona mocno go do siebie przydusiła i uniosła nad ziemię.

- Staraj się nie ruszać, bo będzie mi ciężko utrzymać równowagę – delikatnie skinął głową. – I cały czas do mnie mów. Zabraniam ci zasypiać.

- Mam wrażenie, że nagle ci się wydaje, że możesz mi rozkazywać – powiedział z trudem i poczuł jak zaczynają się przemieszczać.

Pokonanie drogi, która normalnie trwa maksymalnie dziesięć minut, zajęło im ponad pół godziny. Maja zmuszała męża, aby ciągle mówił, ale pod koniec, przerwy między wypowiedziami były coraz dłuższe. Poczuła zimne dreszcze na skórze. Przyspieszyła najbardziej jak się dało i ostatkiem sił wleciała do holu. Natychmiast pobiegli do niej przestraszeni pracownicy. Pomogli go przetransportować do ich pokoju, który na szczęście znajdował się bardzo blisko. W ślad za nimi poszedł każdy, kto akurat znajdował się w holu.

Dziewczyna z przerażeniem patrzyła na ponownie nieprzytomną twarz męża.

- Ne… Byakuya-kun, obudź się – klepała go po twarzy. – Pamiętasz, powiedziałeś, że w drodze wyjątku dzisiaj mnie posłuchasz!

Zaniepokojony szmer rozległ się w pokoju.

- Obudź się! – w jej głosie pobrzmiewała coraz większa panika. - Nie rób mi tego! Kocham cię! Słyszysz! – rozejrzała się ze strachem po pokoju. – Komunikator! Natychmiast! – krzyknęła histerycznie.

Właścicielka ośrodka szybko wsunęła jej w rękę wspomniane urządzenie. Kilka razy próbowała, zanim udało jej się wybrać właściwy numer.

- Słucham? - łagodny głos rozległ się w słuchawce.

- Unohana-taichou… – wychrypiała.

- Maja-chan? To ty? Coś się stało? Masz jakiś dziwny głos… - spytała ze zmartwieniem.

- Byakuya-kun… on… on… Byakuya…

- Co się stało? Pokłóci… - nie zdążyła dokończyć, zanim Maja jej przerwała

- Musisz szybko tu przyjść! On został ranny! Ten człowiek… rzucił się na mnie, a on mnie osłonił – po jej policzkach obficie spływały łzy.

- Uspokój się! Właśnie wyruszam, będę za dwadzieścia minut – padła szybka odpowiedź.

Dało się słyszeć szum powietrza, kiedy kapitan czwartego oddziału pokonywała, dzielącą ich odległość dzięki swojemu bankai.

- Isane-chan właśnie informuje porucznika Abarayia. Zaraz tam będziemy.

- Pospiesz się! Błagam! Tam było tyle krwi! Szybko! On nie może umrzeć! JA MU ZABRANIAM!


	17. Chapter 16 Należę do Ciebie

Już dawno zamieszczałam coś nowego, dlatego wrzucam ten rozdział. Jednak, postanowiłam, że będzie to jego **pierwsza wersja**. **Mam zamiar go przerobić, dlatego mile widziane wszelkie sugestie :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XVI<strong>

**Należę do Ciebie**

Byakuya poczuł ciężar, spoczywający mu na nodze. Powoli otworzył oczy i zauważył Maję, leżącą w poprzek łóżka, z głową ułożoną na jego udzie. Jej drobne dłonie obejmowały mocno jego rękę. Na twarzy Kuchiki-taichou pojawił się wyraz zdezorientowania. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Pamiętał, co zaszło na polanie i to, że Maja zaniosła go do pensjonatu. Jednak, wciąż pozostawało dla niego zagadką, jakim cudem, tak szybko udało się go przenieść do rezydencji.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk odsuwanych drzwi.

- Maja-chan znowu zasnęła przy łóżku Byakuyi – usłyszał cichy głos dziadka.

- Jak to znowu? – pomyślał.

- Tyle razy ją prosiłem, żeby normalnie położyła się spać. To przez to chodzi ciągle zmęczona.

- Kuchiki-san, wiesz, że próby zmuszenia jej do wyjścia z tego pokoju są bezcelowe – odezwał się Gato.

- Unohana-taichou, powiedziała, że rana całkiem się zagoiła i powinien się wkrótce obudzić, dlatego już nie powinniśmy się martwić – usłyszał zrezygnowane westchnięcie. – Przeniosę ją, musi się choć trochę wyspać.

- Od trzech tygodni niedojada i niedosypia. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to sama zachoruje – w głosie starego służącego było słychać zmartwienie.

Poczuł, jak jego dziadek pochyla się nad materacem. Jednak, zanim zdążył podnieść dziewczynę, Byakuya chwycił go za rękę.

- W porządku, nie przeszkadza mi – rozległ się jego lekko schrypnięty głos.

- Byakuya! Obudziłeś się. Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku – dopytywał się uradowany Ginrei.

- Czuję się dobrze. Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, co mieliście na myśli mówiąc trzy tygodnie?

- Tyle czasu byłeś nieprzytomny. Okazało się, że miecz Kazehayi był pokryty trucizną, która sprawiła, że byłeś w śpiączce. Twoja rana już całkiem się wygoiła. Kapitan czwartego oddziału powiedziała, że po obudzeniu będziesz trochę osłabiony, ale, poza tym, nic więcej ci nie dolega.

- Rozumiem. A co z moja żoną? Dlaczego nie chce jeść?

- Odkąd cię przenieśli, nawet na krok nie opuszcza tego pokoju. Cały czas o ciebie dba. Zaczęliśmy się już martwić, bo wyraźnie widać, że jest bardzo zmęczona, ale żadnym sposobem nie udało na się przemówić jej do rozumu.

Kuchiki z zaniepokojeniem spojrzał na żonę. Jej twarz była blada, a oczy podkrążone.

- Dziadku, nie musisz dłużej o tym myśleć. Dopilnuję, aby Maja-chan wróciła do sił.

* * *

><p>Maja obudziła się cudownie wypoczęta. Rozciągnęła się na posłaniu i przewróciła na drugi bok. Jednak, po chwili podniosła się przestraszona.<p>

- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego leżę tylko w bieliźnie? I gdzie jest Byakuya? – ze zdezorientowaniem rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- Już się obudziłaś – głos kapitana Kuchiki dochodził z drugiej części pomieszczenia. – To dobrze się składa, bo kolacja ci nie wystygnie.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

Owinęła się kocem i podbiegła do niego. Przykucnęła na poduszce i położył mu rękę na czole, upewniając się, czy nie ma gorączki.

- Dziękuję, że się martwisz. To zaiste obowiązek żony, aby dbać o zdrowie męża.

Przy słowie obowiązek, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się bolesny grymas.

- Skoro wszystko już z tobą w porządku, pozwolisz, że już sobie pójdę. Mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia – podniosła się energicznie.

Jednak, nie zdążyła zrobić nawet jednego kroku, kiedy Byakuya z powrotem pociągnął ja na poduszkę.

- Jest wieczór i nie masz już nic do zrobienia – oznajmił oficjalny tonem.

- Pomogę pani Gato przy zmywaniu naczyń.

- Pani Gato ma cały sztab pokojówek do pomocy, więc na pewno świetnie sobie poradzi bez ciebie. Masz teraz siąść i spokojnie zjeść kolację – jego ton i groźne spojrzenie nie pozwalało na żaden sprzeciw.

Maja gniewnie zacisnęła usta i chwyciła łyżkę.

- Słyszałem, że przestałaś regularnie jadać i nie śpisz wystarczająco. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Dlatego, nie życzę sobie więcej takiego zachowania.

- To moja sprawa, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować – wymamrotała pomiędzy kęsami.

- Twoim obowiązkiem jest dbać o swoje zdrowie. Co by było, gdybyś była w ciąży? Naraziłabyś nie tylko siebie, ale również dziecko. Powinnością żony rodu Kuchiki…

Łyżka z trzaskiem upadła na podłogę. Zaskoczony Byakuya spojrzał na Maję. Zaczerwienione policzki, łzy w oczach, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Cała jej postać wyrażała urazę i złość.

- OBOWIĄZEK! POWINNOŚĆ! Mam już tego serdecznie dość! – wykrzyknęła. – Tylko to się dla ciebie liczy, tylko tym dla ciebie jestem – podniosła się i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi i nie odwracając się w jego stronę, zaczęła mówić.

- Nie martw się, gdybym była w ciąży, nigdy bym do tego nie dopuściła. To dziecko byłoby dla mnie największym skarbem. Troszczyłabym się o nie z całych sił, bo ono należałoby do mnie, a aj do niego… Przynajmniej ono by mnie kochało – powiedziała, drżącym głosem i ponownie ruszyła do drzwi.

Byakuya siedział jak skamieniały, wpatrując się w plecy dziewczyny. Po chwili, znowu dobiegł go jej głos.

- Jak pójdziesz jutro do biura, to przyjdę spakować swoje rzeczy. Porozmawiam z dziadkiem, więc nie będziesz musiał nic mu wyjaśniać. Powiem mu, że to ja odchodzę i to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Nie będę już więcej dla ciebie przykrym obowiązkiem.

- Co ona przed chwilą powiedziała? Jak to odchodzi? – krzyczały jego myśli.

Błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi, podszedł do niej i chwycił dłoń, którą miała właśnie otworzyć drzwi.

- Nie pozwalam. Słyszysz? – odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Zobaczył, jak po jej policzkach bezgłośnie płyną łzy. – Jestem twoim mężem i zabraniam ci.

Ze złością wytarła wilgotne policzki i próbowała się odwrócić, aby odejść odejść, ale nie pozwoliły jej na to dłonie, mocno obejmujące jej ramiona.

- Jeśli martwisz się o swój honor, to możesz przestać. Powiem wszystkim, że zmusiło cię do tego moje karygodne zachowanie – szarpnęła się, próbując się uwolnić z jego uścisku.

- Wydawało mi się, że zrozumiałaś za pierwszym razem, iż nie życzę sobie, abyś gdziekolwiek odchodziła – złapał ją za podbródek, zmuszając, aby na niego spojrzała.

Maja powoli uniosła, uwolnioną dłoń i położyła ją na policzku męża.

- Myślałam, że wystarczy mi samo bycie przy tobie. Kiedy po mnie przyszedłeś do domu Abhiraja… wydawało mi się, że trochę ci na mnie zależy, ale ty znowu mówiłeś o obowiązku. Pomyślałam sobie, że to nic takiego, że wytrzymam, skoro mogę na ciebie patrzeć – z jej oka potoczyła się pojedyncza łza. – Kocham cię tak bardzo, że mogę oddać za ciebie życie, ale nie zgadzam się, aby być dłużej traktowana jak powinność. Wolę odejść – siłą zdjęła ze swojego ramienia, wciąż trzymającą ją dłoń.

Ostatni raz popatrzyła Byakuyi w oczy i bez słowa opuściła pokój.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki stał zdezorientowany na środku sypialni. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie czuł się tak, nawet po śmierci Hisany. Całą jego pierś ogarnął niezrozumiały ból.<p>

- Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić? Powinna wiedzieć, że jest dla mnie ważna. Przecież, nie wprowadziłbym do rodziny kogoś, kto na to nie zasługuje.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Po chwili, w jego głowie odezwał się, zagłuszany wcześniej głos.

- Czy kiedykolwiek jej o ty powiedziałeś? Maja nie jest jasnowidzem, nie jest wstanie się domyśleć, że ją kochasz. Poza tym, całym swoim zachowaniem całkowicie przeczysz temu, co do niej czujesz.

Byakuya zdumiony uniósł głowę.

- Kocham ją? Co za niedorzeczność. Nie będę mieszał do tego emocji. Wszystko mogę logicznie wyjaśnić.

- Idioto! Oszukujesz sam siebie! Doskonale wiesz, że ją kochasz! A teraz idź i jej to powiedz, zanim będzie za późno!

Na jego twarzy pojawił się zdeterminowany wyraz. Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi i wbiegł do ogrodu. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, poszukując żony.

Była tam. Pochylona nad stawem, zanurzała rękę w wodzie. Robiła tak zawsze, gdy było jej smutno i potrzebowała się uspokoić.

Ruszył bezszelestnie w jej kierunku. Podniósł ją i gwałtownie do siebie przytulił. Poczuł, jak krople wody z jej ręki, moczą mu, nieosłoniętą przez mundur, skórę na piersi.

- Nie możesz odejść – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w jej oczy.

Objął ja najciaśniej jak to możliwe i przybliżył do niej swoją twarz tak, że stykali się policzkami.

- Nie możesz mnie opuścić, bo ja cię kocham i należę do Ciebie, tak jak Ty należysz do mnie.


End file.
